Techni-Color (A YoonMin FanFic)
by secretstories98
Summary: Achromatopsia, or total color blindness, affects 1 in 30,000 people worldwide. Min Yoongi just happened to be part of that lucky few. His comes with a secret, one that only a boy by the name of Park Jimin can help him unlock. Warning: AU
1. Chapter 1

Today was going to be a shit day.

I knew it from the moment I opened my eyes.

And boy was I right.

* * *

"...listening to me, Yoongi? Yoongi?"

Fingers snapped in front of my face, snapping me out of my daydream. Huffing, I turned my head towards the owner of the fingers.

"You didn't hear a single word I said, did you? Don't faze out on me like that," he whined, "it's hard to have a conversation when you get like that."

I turned my attention back in front of me and shrugged, "That's the whole point, Namjoon. I do it so you'll leave me alone. Hopefully one day it will work."

Namjoon laughed at me, my harsh tone falling on deaf ears, "You always say that, Yoongi. But you don't really mean it. No one really wants to be alone, I mean it's human nature to want..."

I zoned out again. I wasn't in the mood to listen to any of his philosophical bullshit today. Namjoon was my best friend, but he could talk you to death if you let him. You had to learn to tune him out. He doesn't even need a conversation partner, he does it all on his own. I guess that's why we're such good friends. He's the only person who doesn't expect anything from me.

I turned my head towards my long-time friend, careful not to interrupt whatever lecture he was going on with. Since we were sitting down, this was one of the only times I could easily see his face. I suppose Namjoon was what people would call "handsome". He was tall and he got compliments on his looks all the time.

I'm not interested in that type of stuff though. It would be useless even if I was. I'm the complete opposite of Namjoon, afterall. I was a good bit shorter than him and nowhere near as attractive. I couldn't even match my own clothes. Guess it was a good thing I adopted a "I don't give a shit" attitude pretty early in life.

Namjoon snapped me out of my self-dissing thoughts, with another set of finger snaps.

"I'm gonna pretend that I don't know that you didn't pay attention to me at all because I love you." He sighed, pushing himself up from my living room floor. "Now I have to go. I have a meeting, but it shouldn't take any more than an hour. Be ready at 8, you're going out with me and Jin."

"I don't wanna go on your date with you, Namjoon," I groaned, "It's exhausting being your guys' third wheel."

"It's not a date! We aren't even together," Namjoon protested, his cheeks flushing.

I shook my head at him, "Whatever you say, Joonie. Tell that to someone who doesn't see you two together. I'll come out with you tonight, but you need to go or you're going to be late."

Namjoon nodded his head, relieved that I had agreed. He made his way out of my apartment, grumbling all the while about relationships. Poor guy, I wish he'd just stop denying what was between him and Seok-jin.

I used to dream of finding that kind of connection with someone else. Unconditional love, soul mates, whatever you wanna call it. I wanted it more than anything else in the world. It's a waste of time though. Even if you find the person you are meant to be with, there's no guarantee that they will want you. Or the both of you could just deny any sort of feelings, just like Namjoon and Seok-jin, until eventually you just don't get the chance to be together.

So I guess you could say that I've given up hope of finding true love in my life. And if it's not true love, then it's just not worth it. Only true love would be able to help me anyway.

My phone vibrated on the table in front of me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I wasn't surprised when Namjoon's name popped up, he was my only friend after all. I opened the phone, giving my eyes a chance to adjust to the brightness, and saw three messages from Namjoon.

 _"You're coming out with us tonight, but I don't want you to look like a bum! So wear these!"_

 _"Don't even think about wearing anything with holes in it, Min Yoongi! Or I will END you!"_

The last message loaded, bringing up a photo of an outfit. I groaned, forcing myself up off the floor. The sudden rush of blood to my legs left them feeling numb. It was a feeling I was accustomed to, as I didn't like to move around often.

I made my way to my bedroom and flipped on the light. My eyes burned at the light, but after a few moments it passed and I was able to continue on my journey to find the assigned outfit.

As I passed my nightstand, I glanced at the clock on it. 5:45. That left me just a little over two hours to get ready. I was grateful that Namjoon chose a later meet-up time. If he had chosen any sooner, then I probably wouldn't have enough time.

I took one last look at the outfit Namjoon has sent me before I threw my phone onto the bed.

I hesitantly walked over to my closet. My hand hovered over the knob as I prepared myself for the task that I was about to take on.

I opened the door, musty air making its way into my nostrils, and looked up into a sea of monochrome clothing. Taking a deep breath, I started to make my way through the shirts. The shirt I was looking for was black with white lines, or at least I assumed it was. Luckily, most of my shirts were solid colors, since that was easy to match with other stuff, so it was easy to find the striped shirt. I pulled it out and threw it on the bed before moving on to the hard part.

Unfortunately, all my pants looked the same. The only thing that narrowed down my search was the fact that only half of my pants didn't have holes. So I made my way through my selection if pants, holding each pair up and inspecting them to see if they were the same shade as the picture on my phone.

I had been searching for what felt like forever and still hadn't found what I was looking for. Huffing, I looked back between my phone and the pair of jeans in my hands. The longer I looked, the more frustrated I became.

"That's it. I'm done. I could search forever and still not find these stupid fucking pants. Who even cares if they fucking match anyway. It's not like I can fucking tell," I yelled to my empty room, my voice bouncing off the walls.

Surprised at my own outburst, I fell back against the wall, sliding down until I was sitting on the floor. I looked back up at the clock, seeing that it was now almost 7:30. The fact that so much time had passed did little to ease the anger I felt making its way through my veins.

My eyes fell to the sea of clothes I had thrown on the floor, all in varying shades of gray, white, and black. It wasn't that I enjoyed dressing in dark, depressing colors. They were just the only colors I could see. Some of the clothes before could be red, or maybe even blue, but I would never know. And why is that?

It's because I'm a freak. Or "different" if you liked to soften the blow like my parents did. I have never known color, after all, I was born completely color blind.

Achromatopsia is what the doctors called it. Total absence of color vision. But of course it couldn't just be that easy right? Not only does it stop me from seeing colors, but it causes a whole slew of other problems. Sensitivity to light? Check. That's why I have to wear sunglasses at all times, even at night. Do glares kill my eyes? Hell yeah they do.

It only affects 1 in 30,000 people worldwide. In all reality, it shouldn't even be affecting me. Achromatopsia usually only affects people that have the recessive gene from both parents. My dad doesn't have the gene. So by science's means, I'm just some kind of mystery.

My family has told me the stories ever since I was born. It's your typical "scorn a woman and she'll curse you" kind of story. Apparently our ancestor wronged a woman a long long time ago. He was a painter, so to get back at him, she took his ability to see color, and every child that his descendants, a.k.a me, have would also lose their ability to lose color.

So are we doomed to live a life without seeing color? Apparently. But my mom tells me there's hope. She used to sit me down when I was child and tell me about the wonders of "true love". Apparently the woman cursed my ancestor, but said that if he could find the one who holds the other half of his heart, then he could regain his sight of color. But they have to be within a certain distance of you, or you would lose the ability all over again. My mother would tell me how her life was so gray before she met my father, but now everything was so vibrant.

I stood from the floor, moving over to the outfit I had thrown on the bed. As I pulled the clothes on, I thought of the words my mother told me when I was small.

"Yoongi, my dear, you need to find the one who is the other half of you, the one who completes your heart and soul. Then, and only then, will you be able to truly see."

My child self ate up the story, always on the lookout for whoever would complete me and save me from this monochrome existence. But as I grew up, I realized it was all a bunch of bullshit. How could true love fix something that was engraved in my DNA? While love could do a lot of things, it could not make the blind see again.

Now, at the ripe young age of 24, I stopped trying to find love. I mean, if someone comes near me and I don't suddenly have the ability to see color, then obviously they're not my soulmate and there's no point messing around with a relationship.

Sighing, I grabbed my phone and slipped it into my back pocket. I clicked off the light, leaving the pile of clothes to be sorted when I get home, making my way to the front hallway. I put on my coat and slipped my ever-present sunglasses over my eyes. Locking the door behind me, I made my way down to the street to meet Namjoon. I just wanted to get this over with so I could go to sleep and end this shitty day.

As I opened the door of my apartment building, I felt the cold winter air hit my cheeks. Pulling the collar of my coat up to cover them, I took a step out the door...

I felt the air leave my body as someone crashed into me, sending the both of us to the ground.

The concrete dug into my palms as I stuck my hands out to slow my fall, trying to keep my head from hitting the pavement. The last thing I needed was a concussion. Pinching my eyes shut, I layed there for a moment, trying to catch my breath. But that was hard as the person who hit me was still on top of me.

They shifted their weight, and I heard feet running towards us. I opened my eyes and mouth, fully ready to yell at whoever had just toppled me, but when my surroundings came into view, all my words left me. All except one, and I felt it leave me in a breath of air.

"Wow."


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes, it was like the world suddenly sprang to life. What used to be a sea of monochrome was now a tornado of shades that I didn't even know how to name. It was beautiful, but overwhelming.

As I stared up at the sky, I realized that the black and white I used to see it in didn't do it any justice. The stars were so bright, sparkling on a background that was so much more than just plain black. Just the sight of it took my breath away.

Lost in the wonder of colors, I had all but forgotten about the person who crashed into me. That is, at least, until I heard a groan from on top of me.

With that one groan, it was like the world came crashing back to me. I lifted my head from the ground, looking down at my chest. I came face to face with a color that can only be described as "cute". Thinking of all the times Namjoon has described colors to me, I tried to put a name to the color that I was looking at. Of course I had never had any idea what colors he was referring to in the first place so trying to figure it out was pointless. Giving up on the name, I decided I would just call it "cute" for now, as that seemed to fit it the best.

Pushing past my awe of the color in front of me, I cleared my throat, trying to get the attention of the man on top of me.

He lifted his head from my chest, turning his head to look at me.

"I am sooooo sorry," he exclaimed, a blush rising in his cheeks and mesmerizing me for a moment, "I wasn't watching where I was going. I.. I was in a hurry and I just crashed into to you! I'm so sorry!"

Sighing, I let my head softly drop to the pavement.

"I get it, it's fine. So can you just get off of me please? You're quite heavy."

He must not have realized that he was still on top of me, as he jumped up at my words, the color in his cheeks becoming even darker.

He reached his hand out to me, offering to help me up. Ignoring his hand, I pushed myself up from the ground. I saw a flash of hurt flash through his eyes as he drew his hand back to his side. I felt bad for hurting his feelings and immediately moved to ease his pain.

"Nothing personal," I said, raising my hands up to show him my bloody palms, "I just wouldn't wanna spread any blood on you."

Seeing the blood on my palms, his eyes widened.

"You're bleeding!"

"It would seem that way," I shrugged. I shoved my hands in my pockets, hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Oh my gosh. We should get this-"

His statement was cut off when someone ran into his side, effectively knocking the breath out of him.

The newcomer grabbed ahold of Cute Hair, turning him so they faced each other.

"Jimin! I saw you fall! Are you okay," Newcomer asked, his chest heaving from running.

Ah, so his name was Jimin. Gotta admit, it's much more convenient than "Cute Hair".

Jimin nodded, "Take some breaths, Tae. You sound like you're dying. I didn't get hurt, someone else cushioned my fall."

Jimin turned to look at me, his forehead creasing.

"I just realized I don't know your name. I'm sorry that was rude of me."

I opened my mouth to tell him my name, but I was interrupted by a frantic voice.

"Yoongi!"

I sighed, recognizing that worried voice anywhere. I looked down the street, seeing Seok-jin running toward me, dragging Namjoon behind him by the arm.

I looked at Jimin, "My name is Yoongi, as he just clearly called out to the whole street."

Jimin giggled and smiled, his eyes becoming a thin line.

"It's nice to meet you, Yoon-"

"Yoongi!"

Jimin was once again cut off by Seok-jin screaming my name, this time directly into my ear, the volume causing me to jump a little bit. I looked towards Seok-jin, ready to yell at him. Seeing the worried look on his face, though, made me decide against it.

"Seok-jin," I said quietly, "You are directly beside me. There is no need to scream."

Jin's worried expression only deepened at my words.

"We saw you fall, Yoongi. We were worried-"

"Correction, he was worried," Namjoon interrupted, "I knew you would be fine."

Jin threw a glare at his boyfriend, but it did little to phase Namjoon, who just continued to smile.

Sighing, Jin turned his attention back to me. His eyes swept over me from head to toe. Once he had made sure that I didn't have any visible injuries, he let out a sigh of relief.

"I was so worried. You could have been seriously hurt," he turned towards Jimin, "and you, young man! You should watch where you are going next time."

Jimin shrunk under the intensity of Jin's scolding. I felt for him, I really did. Jin could be really scary when he went into full-on mom mode.

"It's okay, Jin. He already apologized. It's fine," I said, hoping that Jin would just let it go. He was a good friend, but there was no need to embarrass Jimin any further, or cause a scene on the street. That wasn't my kind of thing.

Jin huffed, but luckily he didn't go back to lecturing. Instead he turned to Namjoon, mumbling about ungrateful children. Rolling my eyes, I turned back towards Jimin and Tae.

"I'm sorry for that," I apologized. Jimin just shook his head, laughing softly.

"It's okay, I get it. I should have watched where I was going-" Tae pulled on his sleeve, and whispered something in his ear. Jimin's eyes grew wide, surprise taking over his soft features.

"Oh crap! You're right, Tae," he turned towards me, Tae already starting to pull him away by his sleeves, "I'm sorry but we have to go. Make sure to clean out those cuts on your palms!"

I hadn't fully processed what it would mean for him to leave. I hadn't even had time to fully process what it meant to be able to see colors, but now I was already going to lose it. I reached my arm out, fully intending to stop him from leaving.

But Jin grabbed my arm before I could reach him.

"You have cuts on your palms! Yoongi! We have to clean those or they could become infected," Jin chastised, going into mom-mode once again.

Namjoon giggled as Jin started to pull me towards my building, grumbling about how careless I was.

I didn't care about any of that though. All I cared about was the fact that with every step, my color was fading. Jimin was getting farther from me. And he was taking all the colors with him.

I tried to pull back against Jin, Hoping to gain just a little of the color back. But it was no use, Jin was too strong. I kept my eyes locked on Jimin's back, hoping that maybe he would turn around and come back. I found myself hoping that he would just turn around to see me.  
It was no use though. As Jimin drew farther away from me, so did my hopes.

Foot by foot, inch by inch, until everything was gray again.


	3. Chapter 3

I let Jin pull me back up to my apartment, all the hallways passing in gray blurs, only reacting when he made it to my door and asked me for the keys. I knew my behavior was setting off warning bells in their heads. Namjoon kept sneaking sideways glances at me, a curious look on his face.

I would have to tell him eventually. He was the only one that I had told about the whole "soulmate bringing back my color sight" thing. He was always more excited about it than I was. He once informed me that it was said in some cultures that humans had originally been made up of two of everything, heads, arms, etc. But they always only had one heart.

Zeus had grown fearsome of the humans strength, so he split them in half. Effectively leaving them with only half of their hearts. That's why people say that we wander around looking for our other halves for our whole lives.

Namjoon loved stuff like that, but me on the other hand. I didn't love it so much. The term "soul mates" had hovered over me my whole life, like a giant storm cloud. My family believed that I should be spending more time looking for my special someone, and I always just laughed at them.

Guess the jokes on all of us. I didn't even half to search for my soulmate. He just smacked right into me. Problem was, he was gone as soon as I found him.

Thinking back on it now, I wasn't even entirely sure if it was Jimin. I mean the stories all said that we got our sight back as long as we were within a certain distance of our soulmates.

And Jimin hadn't been the only one near me tonight. Sure he had been the one to run into me, but by the time I opened my eyes, Tae was within enough distance to give me my sight. Or at least he might have been. I didn't have this thing down to an exact science. My parents probably knew more, but I had never asked them anything like this. I was always so sure I wouldn't need it. I had never wanted to see in color.

Now everything was different. I felt like a man who had tasted the most exquisite food, just to have it robbed from him. You can't miss something you never had. But now that I've had it, I craved it like nothing else.

As Jin pulled me through the doorway to my apartment, I thought back to the night sky. It had seemed so beautiful.

I slipped my shoes off and made my way to the living room, stopping in front of the large window I had that looked out over the city. I looked out at the sky, wondering if I would ever see those colors again.

Namjoon came to stand beside me, still sneaking glances at me every now and then. He thought he was being stealthy, which would have made me laugh if I wasn't so drawn into myself at the moment.

Growing tired of his glances, I spoke.

"What color is the sky, Namjoon?"

He looked surprised by my sudden question. He glanced at me, then moved his eyes to the sky.

"The sky actually doesn't have any color, it just looks like it does because light reflects off the atmosphere-"

"I don't give a crap about all your science stuff, Namjoon. I just want to know what color the sky is," I interrupted.

A brief flash of hurt flitted across his eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry about what I said.

"It's black."

I let out a dry laugh.

"Black, huh," I sneered, turning away from the window, making my way to the bathroom so I could grab the First Aid kit.

Walking through the rooms of my apartment, I thought about Namjoon's answer. He didn't know how wrong he was. I knew black, it was all I saw everyday. There was so much more to that spectacular sky than just "black".

I couldn't hold it against Namjoon though. Over the years, he has tried really hard to understand what I went through. He's done extensive research on Achromatopsia, he even put me through a crash course of color descriptions. Too bad those turned out useless when I actually needed them.

Walking back through the living room, I felt Namjoon's eyes follow me. I know he's worried, he just doesn't want to ask anything until he thinks I'm ready to talk about it.

I find Jin searching through my kitchen cupboards. Walking up behind him, I tap his shoulder.

He jumps at my sudden appearance, letting out a small squeak. On a normal day, I would have found that hilarious. His face became darker, and the sight made me think of the color I saw on Jimin's cheeks earlier. But the thought makes me feel worse, so I push it away.

"Looking for this?" I ask, holding up the First Aid kit.

Jin grabs it from me and motions for me to sit at my kitchen table. I sit at the end, Jin taking the chair to my right. A few seconds later and Namjoon pulls back the chair to my left, the legs squealing on my linoleum floor, and sits.

Jin grabs my right hand, quickly getting to work at pulling the little pebbles embedded in the cuts. I turn my head to Namjoon, taking in his features, remembering what color all of them were. His hair was dark, which right now it just looked black, but I knew it wasn't. I wish I knew the name of his hair color.

"Namjoon, what color is your hair?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.

Namjoon smiles at me, "Why the sudden interest in colors tonight, Yoongi? We've been friends for years and never once have you asked me what color my hair is."

"No special reason," I say, shrugging my shoulders, "Just thought I'd try to make conversation."

He chuckled, "I guess that's a good enough reason. My hair is what we call "purple"."

"Purple?" I say, unsure of the sound of the word.

"Yeah, it's like a mixture of blue and red. It's a darker color, but can sometimes be light."

Jin chose that moment to pinch me with the tweezers, making me flinch in pain. He looked up at me, smiling sheepishly. I curse quietly under my breath as he pinches me once again.

"Jin, I know you're not meaning to, but could you please refrain from pinching me with those things?" I question, my frustration getting the best of me.

"Sorry, but some of them are really far in there. You're lucky Jimin let it slip that you hurt your hands or these definitely would have gotten infected."

At the mention of Jimin, I felt my curiosity grow even more. There was one thing I had been questioning since I first opened my eyes.

"Namjoon,"

"Mhm," he hummed.

"What color was Jimin's hair? It seemed a little lighter than most people's hair colors."

"Ah, you're right. Jimin's hair is what you would call "pink"," he said, leaning back so two of the chair legs were up off the floor. I was worried for the safety of my chairs, Namjoon has a habit of breaking things he touches.

"What's pink?" I ask, flinching as Jin once again pinches me.

Namjoon taps his chin as he thinks about how to answer my questions.

"Pink is a super light color-"

"And a super beautiful color!" Jin interrupts, overflowing with excitement.

"Yes, Yes. Pink is Jin's favorite color incase you couldn't tell," Namjoon says, chuckling, "But pink is usually associated with cutesy things. Like flowers. Or it's associated with candy. Cotton Candy is the one that most people think of. That's what his hair color is. Cotton Candy Pink."

"Pink..." I mutter, the word sounding strange on my tongue. It made sense though. When I first saw his hair color, the first word that came to mind was "cute".

"Any more questions?" Namjoon asked as Jin pulled my left hand over to start working on it.

"Just one. What color is my hair?" I ask, ruffling the locks with my now clean and bandaged right hand.

"Mint Green."

"Why does that not sound like a normal color?"

"That might be because it's not. Remember when you told me I could dye your hair whatever color I wanted? I mean you can't see it anyway so what does it really matter, right?"

I nodded, remembering the day I told him that exact thing. Namjoon had mentioned that certain colors would look great on me, so I told him to go nuts. I mean, it's not like it mattered to me. I hadn't even asked what color he chose in the end. Now I'm thinking that was a silly thing to do.

He could have given me a horrendous color and I never would have even known.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I chose mint green. I thought it would look amazing on you, and guess what? I was right.

Wasn't I, Jin?"

Jin looked up from cleaning my hand.

"That's right. He chose well, Yoongi. You look-" he chuckled, "Le-jin-dary!"

Namjoon groaned at his joke, putting his hands up to cover his face.

"Why on Earth am I dating you?" Namjoon questioned.

"Because you love me," Jin answered.

"Ah, of course."

I smiled at their back and forth banter, happy that they had finally to come out and say they were dating.

Jin secured the last few bandages in place and released my hand back to me.

"I guess that means that our plans for tonight are off? Honestly, my hands are super sore and I am exhausted," I admitted, "But, that doesn't mean you two can't still go out without me."

I watched as they shared a few glances back and forth. I knew they wanted to still go out but they would feel bad for excluding me. I quickly assured them that I would be fine, pulling them out of their chairs and pushing them towards the front door.

Once they said their goodbyes to me, they were gone. And I was alone again.

Sighing, I made my way to my room, going directly to the bathroom attached to the room. I flipped on the light switch, momentarily blinded by the bright LED's shining down from the ceiling. Once my eyes had adjusted, I moved to the shower, turning on the knobs.

I turned, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked at my eyes, wondering what color they were. Were they the same shade as Namjoon's? How about Jin's?

I moved my hands up to my hair, lightly pulling on the strands coming down to cover my forehead. I knew what color they were supposed to be. But I hadn't actually seen the color today. It would have been nice to know what I look like.

Shrugging, I turned away from the mirror. There was no reason for me to dwell on something that I'll never know.

Stripping my clothes off, I stepped into the shower and let the hot water work its way into my sore muscles. Standing in the steam, I let my mind wander to thoughts of the night sky.

Once the water began to run cold, I stepped out. Dressing in my usual pajamas, I made my way to my bed.

I set my alarm for the next morning. I had a meeting with some new trainees at the company tomorrow and I needed a full 8 hours of sleep to be able to deal with that. I closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.

* * *

Of course I woke up late. It happens all the time. I hate waking up and getting out of bed, so I snooze the alarm over and over until I absolutely have to get out of bed.

My little snooze fest left me with barely enough time to get dressed and brush my teeth. Not having enough time to deal with my hair, I slid a beanie over top. Hopefully that hid most of my bed head. Slipping my sunglasses on, I made my way outside.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you looked at it, I wasn't trampled on my way out the door this time. Thank goodness because I definitely didn't have time for that today. I ran down the street, thanking my lucky stars that I chose to move close to the studio.

Namjoon met me at the entrance of the building, holding out a cup of coffee for me.

I thanked him, quickly downing a huge gulp of the steaming liquid. It burned but that was better than the grumpiness I would be feeling if I didn't get coffee pronto.

I usually do all of my work at night, since day time causes so many issues with my eyesight. But meetings were the rare occasions were I had to live like the rest of society.

Walking into the lobby, I flashed my ID badge and moved quickly down the hallway.

"Someone's in a rush today. Excited to meet the new trainees?" Namjoon asked, casually keeping up to my pace thanks to his long legs.

I closed my eyes against the bright lights, stinging my eyes even through my sunglasses. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I shook my head.

"You know I hate this Namjoon. I hate having to come out like this. These lights are killing me," I groaned.

"I know that, Yoongi. But you should open your eyes because-"

I crashed into a warm body, nearly falling over.

"Because of that," Namjoon sighed.

Opening my eyes against the stinging pain from the lights, I was met with the sight of Cotton Candy Pink hair.

His eyes became a thin line as he smiled at me.

"We keep running into each other like this."

 _Aw, I wish I had taken the time to brush my hair today._


	4. Chapter 4

I take a step back from Jimin, needing a little more distance between us.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going," I say.

"That's okay," he says, laughing, "I guess that makes us even now, huh?"

I nod, reaching my hand up to check that my beanie was still covering my hair. The last thing I wanted was to seem like anymore of a mess this morning.

Beside me, Namjoon cleared his throat. I looked towards him to see him tapping on his watch.

"Ah, I'm sorry Jimin. We have to go."

I grab Namjoon's arm, walking us both past Jimin. Walking down the hall, I wait for my color to start fading. But the walls and floors stay bright. I find myself wondering what colors they are. I almost ask Namjoon, but decide right now isn't the time. He would have questions and I don't feel like answering them right now.

I turn my head to look behind us and see Jimin trailing behind us silently.

As if he senses my gaze, he looks up and our eyes lock. His dark orbs staring back at me quickly become a thin line as he smiles at me. I turned away quickly, feeling my face getting warm. This was not the time to be staring at Jimin, I had places to be.

I take the hallways quickly, still dragging Namjoon along behind me. The colors weren't fading, I wondered where Jimin was going, why he was following us. I quickly stopped the thoughts though. I was already going to be late, there was no need to distract myself further by asking the boy questions. There were hundreds of rooms in this building, he could be going to any one of them. It was none of my business anyway. I didn't even know him.

Turning the last corner, I lead the way to the conference room we were meeting the new trainees. Throwing the door open, I lead Namjoon to the front of the table.

I watch as Jimin makes his way in the door, moving to sit down in between the two boys already at the table. I recognized one of the boys from last night, I think his name was Tae. The other though, I don't recognize. I look over the unfamiliar boy, he seems younger than the other two, his features a little softer.

These were my new trainees? Jimin, his friend, and some strange kid?

I silently curse whatever forces were doing this to me. I know for sure that Jimin is the one that brings my sight back now, his friend was nowhere near us in the halls. But that doesn't mean that I wanted to spend any more time with the pink haired boy. That would just make it harder when he wasn't around. I don't like having to depend on other people.

I clear my throat, gaining the attention of the trainees in front of me.

"Good morning, trainees. My name is Min Yoongi. And this-" I gesture to Namjoon," -is Kim Namjoon. We will be your producers."

I look to Namjoon, signalling that my role in this meeting was done. Understanding that I wasn't one for public speaking, Namjoon took over for me.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves? Starting from-" he gestures to Tae, "-you."

"Kim Taehyung. 22 years old."

Namjoon nods his head, signalling that it was now Jimin's turn to go.

Jimin's eyes meet mine, his lips raising in a slight smile.

"Park Jimin. Also 22 years old."

 _Park Jimin. What a nice name._

I break out of my thoughts as I hear the last boy speak up.

"Jeon Jungkook. 20 years old."

Namjoon brings his hands together, the sound of his clap echoing through the otherwise silent room causing me to jump a little.

"Great! Now that we are all acquainted, why don't we move this party to a studio so we can hear what you can do?"

As Namjoon leads our group through the hall, Jimin makes his way to my side.

"I guess I should call you Yoongi-hyung, huh? I never would've guessed you were two years older than me," he said, laughing.

I shrug my shoulders, "That's the choice. Call me whatever you want."

Moving faster, I try to put some space between us.

I fail however as Jimin just increases his own pace to match mine.

"I can call you anything I want," he leans in close to me, his warm breath tickling against my ear, "then how about Oppa?"

I turn my heads toward him, my face growing hot. As our eyes meet, he winks at me. I feel my face growing even warmer. Was he flirting with me? What should I say back?

Before I could respond to him, though, Jimin laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Yoongi! You should see your face," he said, reaching out to smack my arm as he laughs.

I huff, picking up my pace until I had left him behind and was now walking directly beside

Namjoon.

Deciding that I needed something to distract me, I pull out my phone. Opening the web browser, I type in "purple".

I open the images, my breath hitching for a second. There were so many different shades of purple. Sneaking glances between my phone and Namjoon, I tried to match his hair color to one of the shades. Once I find the right one, I moved on to "mint green".

As soon as I saw the color, I wondered how Namjoon ever thought it would look good as a hair color. He said it looked good on me, but I wasn't so sure.

Closing my browser, I opened the camera app on my phone, trying to be discreet so Namjoon didn't ask me any questions. The second my face came up on the screen, I groaned at my appearance. I looked like someone just dragged me out of bed, I mean that's what happened but still.

I looked to my eyes, analyzing the color. They were darker than Jimin's but seemed to be close to the same color.

Looking above my eyes, I saw my hair. It was a mess. I once again wish that I had taken the time to brush my hair this morning. The color isn't horrible though, it actually looked pretty good on me. Thinking of hair, my curiosity got the best of me.

Opening the browser once again, I looked up pictures of Cotton Candy.

I almost laughed when I saw the first picture. The food matched Jimin's hair perfectly! I wondered if he thought about that before he dyed his hair. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing. Or maybe, like him, he let someone else choose the color for him.

Namjoon chose that moment to tap on my shoulder. Tilting my head up to see him, I once again found myself thinking about the color of his hair. What a strange color for someone to choose, but it looked good on him so I guess it didn't really matter.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, his curiosity showing all over his face.

"Just some food. I was wondering what I should get after this meeting is over with," I say, slipping my phone back into my pocket so he can't read my screen and see that I'm lying.

"I was just wondering that same thing. Want to go together after this?"

"Hmm. I'm not really feeling up to going out, how about you just come over and I'll make us something?" I ask, trying anything to get back to my house as soon as possible.

"That'll work," Namjoon agreed, nodding his head, "I'm glad. If I had to try and fend for myself again, I'm afraid I would have set my building on fire."

I laughed. He wasn't the best of cooks. He always ended up burning something or cutting his

hand.

Reaching out, I pushed his shoulder, "Stay away from me while I'm cooking, Joonie," he laughed at my use of his nickname, "I'm serious. I don't need any burns today."

"Okay, okay, I got it," he answered, still giggling.

I follow Namjoon down the last hallway, trying my best to ignore the 3 boys behind us but I can feel their eyes on us. Or at least one pair of eyes.

I take the risk of looking behind me, and quickly realize it was a mistake when I once again make eye contact with Jimin. I snap my head back around, hoping he didn't realize that I saw him.

Doing my best to ignore the stare I feel bearing into the back of my head, I open the door to the studio.

"Alright, Jungkook, you'll go in first," Namjoon motioned towards the booth, "Give me a song and I'll play it so you can show me what you've got."

Namjoon started the music, Jungkook singing along. I had to admit, he was good. Better than I thought he would be.

Next was Taehyung. When he started to sing, I was surprised at the deepness of his voice. It wasn't at all what I was expecting, but it was good.

Jimin went last. His voice was sweet, a little higher than the others. I got lost in the sound of it, staring at him through the glass as he gave his all to the song. Too soon though, it was over.

Jimin came out of the booth, and Namjoon sat him down beside the other two.

"You're all really good and I can see how they think your voices will sound together. With those voices and our music-" he motioned between the two of us, "-I'm sure you guys will be a hit. That's it for today. We'll meet you guys back here tomorrow to talk about what kind of sound you guys want to have."

At Namjoon's dismissal the boys stood and milled toward the door. Jungkook and Tae were talking to each other, leaving Jimin to trail behind them.

When Namjoon and I walked through the door, Jimin pulled me to the side.

Namjoon stopped, his confusion showing on his face.

"It's okay, Namjoon. Go ahead without me. I'll meet you outside," I urged, half-hoping he would

ignore me and stay. Of course he was a good friend and gave me privacy.

Sighing, I turned towards Jimin. Raising an eyebrow, I waited for him to say something.

Jimin's face darkened under my scrutiny.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Yoongi. If I had known... If I had known that you were dating Namjoon-" he averted his eyes, "-I never would have said anything like that."

His words took a second to sink in, and when they finally did, I doubled over with laughter. Jimin stared down at me, confusion written across his features.

"You think... You think that we're dating?" I said, trying to fight through the laughs stil wracking my chest, "Me and Namjoon? What on Earth gave you that idea?"

Jimin's mouth opened but no sound came out. When it finally dawned on him that he had been wrong, the color in his cheeks deepened.

"You're not? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! You guys made lunch plans... You called him by a nickname. I just assumed," Jimin cried, looking like he wished he could crawl in a hole.

Finally getting my laughing until control, I tried to ease his embarrassment.

"It's okay. You're not the first one to make that mistake," I said, sighing. Namjoon and I had been mistaken for a couple more often than I would like to admit.

"So you're not dating?" Jimin asked.

"No we are not dating. We're just really good friends. And before you ask, there's no chance of him and I dating. Namjoon has a boyfriend. I believe you saw him last night. He was the one who scolded you."

Jimin smiled at me, I could almost see the gears working inside his head.

"Sooooooo, Namjoon has a boyfriend?" I nod, wondering where he's taking this, "but you don't."

"If this is a question about whether or not I am into men, I can assure you that I don't care about something as basic as gender," I say, confused as to why he wants to know, "Now if you're done with your strange interrogation, I have plans with Namjoon."

I turn away from him, taking a few steps down the hall.

I stop in my tracks when he calls after me.

"Do you want one?"

I turn my head around to face him, seeing the hope on his face.

"No. I don't."

I see his face fall as I turn back around. I walk down the hall, leaving him standing there in the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

I make my way through the halls, my color slowly fading to gray as I leave Jimin behind me. I try not to let myself dwell on the loss of color. I need to get over it. I never had it before and I didn't need it now. I didn't need colors, or the boy who brought them to me, to live a happy life.

Pushing the doors open, I make my way outside, looking for Namjoon. Spotting him sitting on a bench, I walk over to him, tapping on his shoulder.

"Come on," I said, walking towards my house, knowing he'd follow me, "Let's go. I'm starving."

Namjoon easily caught up to my short stride. I saw him look down at me, searching for any clues as to what had just happened between me and Jimin on my face. Getting no clues from my expression, he must have just decided to ask me what happened.

"Soooo," he said, trying to sound nonchalant about it, "What just happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Nothing much. He just misunderstood something, I cleared it up."

By the look on his face, I knew that answer didn't satisfy him. Namjoon was the kind of person that was always curious, always wanted to know more. Usually I found his love for knowledge impressive, but right now it was just annoying. I would tell him eventually, but honestly I didn't feel like opening that conversation right now.

"What do you want for lunch," I ask, steering the conversation to a different topic.

At the mention of food, Namjoon's ears perked up.

"I want meat," he said, not exactly giving me anything to work with.

"I'll make hamburgers then, okay?"

Nodding, he follows me into my building. Climbing the stairs to my floor, I start to wonder why I didn't move into a building with an elevator. I hate exercise or anything like that, so why did I have to choose a place where I had to climb 3 flights of stairs just to get to my apartment?

Once we finally reach my floor, I open my door and Namjoon pushes past me, making himself right at home. He plops down on my couch, turning the TV on and putting on some kind of documentary. Ignoring him, I go straight to the kitchen to start making lunch.

As I get to work cooking, I let my mind wander to a small pink-haired boy.

 _I wonder if he's okay. I may have been a bit harsh before. Maybe I should have let him down gently._

Shaking my head, I push the thoughts from my head. It was better this way after all. It's not like I lied to him. I really didn't want a boyfriend. Maybe some part of me, deep deep down, wanted one, but I refused to give in to my family's expectations of me.

They expected me to find my soulmate and start living my life with them right away. Why would I do that? What sane person jumps into a relationship with someone they don't even know?

I hadn't even known Jimin for a full 24 hours. Supposed "soulmate" or not, that wasn't enough time to decide if a romantic relationship was a good route to take. Hell, that wasn't even enough time to decide if I wanted to be friends with him or not.

Once again pushing my Jimin thoughts aside, I place the food on plates. Walking to the kitchen, I hand Namjoon his. He moved to the floor, setting his plate down on my coffee table. I sat beside him, leaning my back against the front of the couch.

"Don't drop anything. And please, please, don't break my plate."

He nodded, returning his attention to the TV in front of him.

We sat in silence, eating our meals. I ate slowly, Namjoon finishing long before me. When I had finally finished, Namjoon took our plates to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. I watched as he sat down, trying not to spill anything on my carpet.

As we sat there, him watching his documentary and me pondering, I decided now was a good a time as any. Might as well rip the band aid off.

"I found my soulmate," I say suddenly, causing Namjoon to choke on the water he was swallowing.

Coughing, he turns to face me, now completely ignoring the TV.

"What did you just say?" He asked once his coughing had subsided.

"I found my soulmate, Namjoon."

I waited as my words sunk in, his expression changing as he made sense of what I said.

"When?"

"Yesterday."

I watched as understanding dawned on his face.

"That's why you were asking me so many questions about colors last night, isn't it?"

I nodded. Now that the Initial shock had subsided, Namjoon started hammering me with questions, not giving me any time to answer one before he moved on to the next.

"Did you actually see them or was it just a passing moment of color? Do you know the person? If so, what's their name? If you don't know them, do you think you'll ever happen across them again? Will you search for them? What did-"

I put my hand over his mouth, stopping his next question in its tracks.

"You need to slow down, Namjoon," I advise, chuckling, "I can't answer your questions if you keep spewing them out."

Once he nodded that he understood, I removed my hand from his face.

"Why don't we start from the beginning then?"

Namjoon stared at me, waiting for me to give him any sort of information.

"Yes I actually saw the person. Yes I know them. You know them too," I took a deep breath, getting ready to tell him the biggest part, "It's... It's Jimin, Namjoon."

His eyes widened at my confession, his mouth parting into a small "O" shape.

"Jimin? Like the Jimin that plowed you over yesterday? The Jimin that we were just with earlier?"

I nodded my head.

"It was him this entire time and you didn't tell me until right now," Namjoon asked, sounding a little hurt.

"There hasn't been a good time to tell you," I defended, "Was I just supposed to stop you in the halls in the morning and just blurt it out right there? No. We needed a chance so you could ask questions. And some privacy. I don't need the whole world knowing I'm some kinda freak."

"First of all, you're not a freak," Namjoon chastised, "Second of all, I see your point. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not going to do anything. He asked me out, I said no. That's it. Case closed."

"He asked you out?" Namjoon yelled.

"Yeah. And I said no."

"Why would you do that? Isn't he the only chance you have for a normal life?"

I sighed. I knew he would find it strange, that doesn't mean that I looked forward to explaining my reasons.

"What's wrong with my life now, Namjoon? Sure it takes me a little longer to find my outfits. Lights and glares hurt my eyes. But this has been my life for 24 years. Do I really need to change it? Should I try and force a relationship for that selfish of a reason? I don't need color, I never have."

Namjoon took my words into consideration. I could see the gears working in his head as he thought about everything I told him.

"That makes sense, Yoongi. Your life is fine the way it is. You have done fine for yourself, even with what others would call a huge handicap. You're right, you don't need to force yourself to be in a relationship just because someone says that he's your soulmate. After all, if you're meant to be together, it'll happen somehow. I mean not everyone in the world is with their soulmate, right? Some people go their whole lives without it and they are perfectly happy."

I was glad he understood. I didn't realize how much I was hoping that he wouldn't pressure me to be with Jimin. I should have known his answer though. Namjoon wasn't one for pushing me to do things that I was obviously uncomfortable with.

Smiling, I thanked him for being so understanding. Apparently he wasn't done with his questions, though.

"So tell me, Yoongi. What was it like? Seeing color?" He asked, his eyes filled with wonder.

Sighing, I remembered when I first opened my eyes after Jimin ran into me. Letting the astonishment I felt then fill me again.

"Oh, Namjoon. It was beautiful. It was like I opened my eyes and suddenly everything was _alive_ , you know? Everything was so vibrant and vivid. The sky, the stars, even your hair-" I reached out to pull on one of the strands falling to cover his forehead "-it was all so much more than I expected. I had lived my life drifting in a sea of gray, I had no idea that the world could actually look like that."

Namjoon looked at me, pity filling his eyes.

"I've never seen you in such... in such _awe_ , Yoongi. We all take color for granted, but you... You make it sound so amazing. I wish I could have seen it through your eyes, I bet it was spectacular," he sighed, his mouth turning up into a small smile but then falling back into a frown, "That's why I want you to be sure about this, Yoongi. Without Jimin, you'll be back to gray. Is that really what you want? If it is, I'll support you. You might not even get a choice, maybe fate will just pull you two together. Who knows."

I let my head fall back on the couch, reaching out, I grabbed Namjoon's hand.

"Thanks for understanding. Now can we please stop all this mushy stuff? It's making me sick," I hold my hands to my stomach, feigning a stomach ache.

Namjoon laughed, easing some of the tension from the room.

"Yeah, yeah, I got you. Now I have a date with my very own soul mate. So I'll see you later."

Namjoon stood from the floor, helping me up along with him. Following him to the door, I watched as he put his shoes and coat on. I moved past him, preparing to open the door for him.

"Tell Jin I say hello. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do..."

My words trailed off as I opened the door to see Taehyung standing there, his hand raised in midknock.

"Oh! Yoongi-hyung! I didn't know that you lived here," Tae exclaimed, his voice echoing off the walls of the hallway behind him.

"If you didn't know I lived here, then what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you didn't know? I figured the company would have told you. They moved Jungkook, Jimin, and I in together," his smile grew as he stretched his hand out to me, "Nice to meet you neighbor! Please take good care of us!"

I heard Namjoon chuckle behind me. As he brushed past me, he whispered into my ear, the words quiet enough that Taehyung wouldn't have heard them. Saying a quick goodbye to Taehyung, he left me standing there with only his words.

"What did I say about fate, Yoongi?"


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there for a second and stared at Taehyung's outstretched hand before realizing that I was being rude. Placing my own hand in his, I voiced my curiosity.

"How did you guys even find this place?"

Taehyung pulled his hand from mine and laughed, the sound filling up the hallway.

"We didn't. Originally we all lived separately, you know? But after our meeting today, we were told that they wanted us to live together and told us to start moving our things into here. You think they would've mentioned that you live next door."

 _I wish they would've at least gave me a warning._

I didn't voice my thoughts to Taehyung, though. That probably would have hurt his feelings. Instead, I just nodded. It's not that I was against having neighbors, I just liked my privacy. And living next to people I worked with took away some of that.

Taehyung leaned his tall frame against the wall, smiling at me.

"Anyway, I didn't just come over here to introduce myself to my new neighbor."

I looked at him, raising my eyebrows slightly. Seeing the question in my eyes, he continued on.

"I came to ask you for a favor, hyung. Of course, I didn't know you lived here but now it makes it easier to ask because we already know you," Taehyung smiled at me before continuing on, "We need some things from the store but none of us have any idea where it is. Would you mind taking one of us and showing us the way?"

I thought about his request. I wasn't really in the mood to go back out, but I thought it would be rude to leave them stranded. Maybe they needed something important.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."

Taehyung's smile widened at my agreement. Pushing off the wall, he stood back up.

"Awesome! Just come knock when you're ready," he said, waving at me before walking back to his apartment.

Closing the door, I moved back into the living room. I picked up my dishes from lunch and set them back in my sink. I grabbed my cell phone, checking the weather. Seeing that it was a relatively warm afternoon, I sighed. I was happy I didn't want to have to walk in the cold. I had my license and a car, but the store wasn't far so it would just be a waste to drive there. I put on my shoes and coat before finally slipping my sunglasses over my eyes.

I locked the door behind me. Walking down the hall, I knew Jimin was close by as color started leaking into my surroundings. The process would never cease to amaze me. With every step forward, color slowly started to seep in to the objects around me, starting out faded until eventually everything was vibrant. I reached out my hand to touch the wall, recognizing the color as purple since I looked it up this morning. It was a darker shade than Namjoons hair, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

Coming to their room, I saw that the door was already open. Carefully walking around the boxes placed outside their door, I started to hear voices. I was never one for eavesdropping, but it was hard to ignore the voices drifting out from the open door.

"You lost the game, Jimin! You have to go, that's the rules," I heard Jungkook say.

"I know that was the agreement, but you don't get it. I can't go with him. It would be super awkward guys," Jimin cried, making me recall the reason for our so-called "awkwardness". I once again regretted rejecting him as harshly as I did.

"Why, Jimin? Cause you asked him out and he said no? Can you blame the guy? You've known him for like what, 24 hours? How can you go out with someone after that much time, huh," Taehyung's harsh tone carried out to me, showing his frustration. I was surprised at the anger in his tone. I hadn't known Taehyung very long, but he gave the impression of a cheerful person.

I knocked on the door frame, interrupting whatever Jimin was about to say. I heard footsteps approaching and then the maknae of the group stepped into the entryway with Taehyung following behind him.

"Yoongi-hyung!" Jungkook said, excitement filling his voice.

 _He wouldn't be so excited to see me if he knew that I just heard everything they said._

I pushed the thought away. I needed to keep my eavesdropping a secret. I shouldn't have listened in to their conversation at all, it was rude of me.

"Jimin will be going with you, if that's alright," I nodded and Jungkook smiled in response.

Taehyung clapped his hands together. "Great. Well he should be out any second," He looked behind him, his voice hinting at his impatience.

While I waited for Jimin, I took a moment to look at the two in front of me. They had the same color hair. The color seemed to be similar to that of mine and Jimin's eyes, but it was a lighter shade. Jungkooks hair was parted in the middle, showing a bit of his forehead. Taehyungs hung down, the light strands covering his eyebrows, which were furrowed in frustration at the moment.

"Where is he," Taehyung whispered to himself before turning around.

"Jimin, Yoongi-hyung is here! Time to go," Taehyung yelled into the apartment, the sound echoing off the walls of their mostly-empty living room.

I heard the shuffling of feet on carpet and knew that Jimin was coming.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my phone," Jimin said as he rounded the corner, finally coming into view.

Taehyung nodded, but looked suspicious, "You have the list?"

Jimin nodded and pulled a slip of paper from his jacket pocket, waving it in Taehyung's face. Taehyung frowned at him, ushering him out the door before he and Jungkook disappeared back into the apartment.

Jimin stood in front of me, suddenly very interested in the floor. Ignoring his obvious discomfort, I started to walk towards the stairs.

"The store's about a 10 minute walk from here," I said, looking behind me to make sure Jimin was following before pushing open the door to the stairwell.

The sound of our steps echoed off the concrete walls of the silent stairwell, neither one of us speaking. I made no move to break the silence and neither did Jimin. I walked into the lobby and held the door for Jimin, who mumbled a quiet thank you before brushing past me.

Following him out of the building, my breath caught in my throat. All around me was a sea of color. I found myself wishing that Namjoon was here so I could ask him what each one was called. Pulling out my phone, I snapped a picture of the sky. I quickly sent the picture to Namjoon, asking him what the light color behind the clouds was. I knew he was on a date and I felt kind of bad for interrupting it, but my regret was quickly overshadowed by my own awe.

I had all but forgotten that Jimin was there until he tapped my shoulder. My face grew hot from my embarrassment. I had just gotten completely carried away and Jimin probably thought I was crazy now.

Turning away from him, I started walking, "This way. Don't get lost."

We walked in silence, my thoughts too preoccupied by our surroundings for me to initiate a conversation. If Jimin minded, he didn't say anything. Lost in my thoughts, I walked almost on autopilot, my body taking the turns to the store without much conscious thought from me.

Once we arrived, Jimin went inside to shop while I sat on a bench outside, content to just look around a little longer. As I watched the people bustling about on the street, my phone dinged and a silly picture of Namjoon in cat ears popped up on my screen. I unlocked my phone and opened his messages:

 _"With a certain pink haired boy again are we? ;)"_

 _"BTW, the sky is blue. Clouds are white. The sun is yellow. Now shoo, I'm on a date."_

 _Blue_ , I thought, looking up at the sky, finally able to put a name with the color. I was a bit embarrassed that I didn't know the names of colors at my age, but it's a bit hard to learn them when everything just looks like different shades of gray to you. Back when Namjoon first learned that I was color blind, he kept bringing me different items and asking what color I saw it as. We were children so he quickly became frustrated when I always answered gray, then he would return with another item.

One day he brought me a pen and when I answered that it was black, he exclaimed that I could see colors and called me a liar. I had gone home crying that evening. When my mother heard what happened, she had taken us over to Namjoon's families house to explain. I still remembered the wonder on his face as my mother explained to him what Achromatopsia was. Namjoon had loved gaining knowledge even as a child, so after that he was fascinated with my eyesight.

I chuckled, remembering the rocky start to our friendship. Looking at us now, you would never think we started off with him making me run home crying.

A shadow fell over me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Jimin standing in front of me, shopping bags in hand. Standing, I took some from him.

"You don't have to do that, hyung. I can carry them," Jimin said.

"Aw so he does speak," I sighed, causing his eyebrows to furrow, "Don't worry about it. I'd just feel bad if I made you carry them all."

I started walking back towards home, hearing Jimin's footsteps quickly approaching from behind me. When he was right beside me, I tried to make conversation with him.

"So how's the new apartment?"

Jimin laughed dryly, "I love Taehyung and Jungkook, don't get me wrong. But living with them is gonna be crazy. Jungkook's always playing games and they're constantly flirting. I'm gonna be a third wheel in my own house," Jimin sighed.

"They're a couple?" I asked, unable to hide the surprise from my voice.

"Not yet," Jimin laughed, "But they might as well be. Instead they're in denial."

"Ah, I know what you mean," I thought back to how Jin and Namjoon used to be, feeling sympathy for Jimin. I hated even going out with them back then, I couldn't imagine what it would be like living with them.

"Yeah. I try to tell them to just get together already. But they're so stubborn," he shrugged his shoulders.

I laughed. "Don't worry, it will happen eventually. And when it does, you can boast about how you knew it before even they did."

After that we fell into an easy conversation, going back and forth about his new roommates and work. Though the walk to the store had been quiet, the walk home was the complete opposite.

When we finally arrived back at his door, I was almost sad to part ways. Handing his bags back to him, I waved goodbye and walked down the hall to my door.

Unlocking my door, I walked back into the comforting silence of my own apartment. Removing my shoes and coat, I walked into the living room. Sinking into the soft cushions of my couch, I let myself think back on what all I had felt today.

Suddenly inspiration hit me. I shot up from the couch, quickly making my way to the door of my studio. I shut the door behind me, booted up my computer, and lost myself in the music I was making.

* * *

I had been cooped up in my studio for hours when I heard a knock at my front door. Removing my headphones, I stood up, my legs shaky from sitting for so long. As I walked across the living room, I heard another knock. As I drew closer, I didn't even have to question who it was as color once again seeped into my vision.

I opened the door, not surprised to see Jimin standing there. His cheeks lifted as he smiled at me, still looking a little uncertain.

"Hi, hyung! I was wondering if I could ask you for another favor?" Jimin asked.

"What is it?"

"Well you see, um, I bought this earlier at the store -" he brought out a box of hair dye"- but Tae and Jungkook refuse to do it for me, saying they're afraid of staining their hands. Would you mind doing it for me? You can come over to my place if you want, if you don't wanna run the risk of ruining your stuff."

I stepped to the side, stretching my arm out behind me to motion to my living room.

"You're already here so might as well just come in and do it here. I don't really care about staining my stuff. What color is that anyway?"

"Orange," Jimin informed me, as he walked into the entryway.

 _Orange_ , I thought, making a mental note in the back of my head to remember the name of the color.

I led Jimin to the kitchen since it was the one place that didn't have white carpet. I had chosen this apartment because of it's monochrome color scheme and a splash of orange on my carpet would definitely be noticeable.

I pulled out a chair, motioning for him to sit down. When he did as I said, I went to the closet and found the towel we had used for Namjoon to dye my hair. I had kept it just in case we decided to do it again, a decision I was now happy I made. I draped the towel over his shoulders before walking to the bathroom to grab vaseline.

Returning to the kitchen, I moved to stand behind Jimin. He handed me the box of dye and I placed it on the table beside the vaseline. Dipping my fingers into the vaseline, I grimaced at the slimy feeling of it.

"I'm going to put vaseline on your skin to keep the dye from staining it," I warned.

"That really works?"

"Yeah, Namjoon does it for me when he does my hair."

"Wow," Jimin said, wonder in his voice.

I placed the vaseline on Jimin's ears and around his hairline, a shiver coming over him as I touched his warm skin with the cool balm. I wiped my hands off on the towel, then opened the box to retrieve the gloves that would protect my hands.

"Since we're going darker, we don't have to bleach my hair first right?"

"I don't think so -" I look over the box just to make sure "- seems like the dye already has the bleaching chemicals in it, so you should be okay."

Jimin nodded, getting comfortable in the chair while I mixed the dye as the box instructed. I lightly pull Jimin's head back so I can have easy access to the front of his hair. I apply some dye to his hair then run my fingers through the soft locks, spreading it evenly through his hair. Jimin relaxes as I massage his scalp, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

 _It's a shame he's getting rid of the pink. I hope the orange looks as good on him._

The thought surprises me. Why should I care what color his hair is? I focus on my hands, working to keep my thoughts in check. Once I had evenly coated his hair, I pulled the supplied shower cap over his hair.

I giggled at the sight of Jimin in the shower cap. He looked like a little old lady. As I laughed at him, Jimin's face showed his curiosity.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"You... You look... like an old lady," I finally got out between laughs.

Jimin's cheeks flushed as his embarrassment settled in.

"Yeah..well... well you act like an old man," he said quietly, trying to have a good comeback.

It did not have its desired effect though, all it did was cause me to laugh harder. Once my laughing fit had subsided, I motioned for Jimin to follow me out to the living room. Plopping down on the floor, I patted the space beside me. As Jimin sat down, I turned the TV on. Handing him the remote, I told him to choose whatever he wanted. He turned on some animated movie and we settled in to wait for the timer to go off.

When the timer finally went off, we were so into the movie that we jumped at the sudden noise. Laughing at ourselves, I led Jimin to the guest bathroom. I showed him where all the towels were and brought him a hair dryer for after he got out, then I left him alone to shower.

As I shut the door, I heard the sound of the shower running. I made my way back to my studio, needing to save my work just in case something happened. Of course I got carried away once I got in there. I lost track of time listening to the melody of my new song and almost died of a heart attack when I heard a voice behind me.

"So this is where you were. I've been looking for you. What is this room anyway?"

I turned around to look at Jimin, ready to yell at him for scaring me, and lost all my will to yell at him. I had been worried for no reason apparently, as the new hair color looked great on him.

Jimin watched as I stared at him, emotions flitting across his face too quickly for me to put a name to them. Pulling my eyes away from him, I finally answered his question.

"This is my studio. This is where I do all my work."

"Don't you do that from the company building," he asked, confusion filling his voice.

"No, I only go there to meet with trainees and for special occasions. The company and I have a... understanding. So I do most of it from home."

Jimin nodded, thankfully not asking any further questions. Running his fingers through his newly colored locks, he smiled at me.

"So what do you think? Does it look good?"

"I thought the pink looked good, but, surprisingly, this looks even better," I said automatically, not thinking. As the words left my mouth, I regretted them. My face started to get hot from embarrassment.

Jimin looked at me, his eyes thoughtful.

"Yoongi, hyung. I wanted to apologize for the other day," he said, unusually serious, "I shouldn't have asked you out. Of course you would say no, you haven't known me very long."

I opened my mouth to speak, but apparently Jimin wasn't done yet.

"I just wanted you to know though, that I'm not giving up," he gave me a devilish grin before continuing, "You told me that you didn't want a boyfriend. Well I'll keep working until one day you do. For now, we can just be friends. But one day, you'll be mine. Thank you for helping me today."

I stood there, frozen after his confession, as he turned and walked away, bidding me goodbye. When I heard the front door open and close, I thought of his words.

 _"One day you'll be mine."_

 _What did I get myself into?_


	7. Chapter 7

I stood frozen, staring at the place where Jimin once stood. His words continued to bounce around my head, as if on repeat.

 _One day you will be mine. One day you will be mine. One day you will be mine._

"As if!" I exclaimed, the words bouncing off of the white walls of my studio. I silently thanked the sound proof walls for keeping my little outburst from leaking through to Jimin's apartment. I didn't want to take any chances of him knowing that he had affected me in anyway. If I showed any reaction, it would only egg him on.

 _He's like a toddler._

The only way to get him to give up on this silly idea of us being together would be to just ignore all of his advances. So that's what I would do, I would-

My phone suddenly went off, the loud ringtone startling me. Lifting it from the desk, I saw Namjoon's face staring up at me from the screen. Sighing, I hit the "accept" button, lifting the device to my ear.

"Namjoon."

"Yoongiiiiiiiii," he answered.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, already not in the mood to deal with this.

"Namjoon, are you drunk?"

"Whaaaaat, no," he giggled, "What would make you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the way that your words slur. Or maybe it's the way that your giggling like a love struck 15 year old?"

"Ohhhhh. Love is nice, Yoongi. You should let yourself fall in love. Jin and I are soooo happy. You and Jimin could be happy. You guys are-" his voice cut out, someone interrupting his words.

"Namjoon, what are you doing? How did you get your phone back?"

"Jinnn," Namjoon squealed, the sound hurting my ears. I heard a sigh through the phone, most likely from Jin.

"Give me the phone, Namjoon. You always call and bother Yoongi when you're drunk. He has important stuff to do," Jin scolded, always the motherly-friend.

I heard Namjoon giggle, "Yeah, Jin. He has important stuff to do. And that stuff's name is Jimin!"

I cringed at his horrible joke. Namjoon always got like this when he drinks. He calls me, makes horrible jokes, and Jin pulls him away from the phone. Jin takes his phone once Namjoon starts to show signs of being tipsy, but somehow he always gets it back.

I heard shuffling on the other side of the line, before Jin's voice spoke into my ear.

"I'm so sorry about this, Yoongi. I don't know how he keeps getting the phone. I'll be more careful about it from now on. I'm going to have to- NAMJOON! Stop! At least wait until I unlock your door before you start stripping your clothes off!"

"People weren't meant to wear clothes, Jinnie. I'm just returning to my natural state," Namjoon's voice carried through the phone.

"I see you're a little busy there, Seokjin. I'm going to hang up now. Good luck and don't let him embarrass himself too much."

I hung up, unsure of whether or not Jin heard my farewell. I did not envy that poor man. Namjoon was usually so composed, but when he drank it completely shifted how he acted. Taking care of him was a full time job, one that Jin had the misfortune of getting.

Pulling out my chair, I sank down into it. Looking at the time, I realized how late it was. After the day I had though, I know I wouldn't be able to sleep. I didn't want to think about Jimin anymore and that's the only thing I would accomplish if I tried to sleep right now. If I was going to be up anyway, I might as well finish this song. I set my phone back down on the desk, slipped on my headphones, and let myself get lost in a world that only music could show you.

* * *

By the time that I did the final touches, the sun was already starting to peak over the horizon. Rubbing my eyes, I cursed myself. I don't know why I did this to myself. Usually if I stayed up all night, I could just sleep the day away. Today, that wasn't an option. I had to go into the office this morning to talk to Namjoon and Jimin's group about their music. I checked the clock, groaning.

And of course I have to be there in an hour.

Fortunately, an hour was more time than I had yesterday to get ready. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough time for me to be completely presentable. It gave me enough time to find my clothes and eat some breakfast, but that was it. Walking out the door, I donned my usual pair of sunglasses.

As I walked down the hallway, I passed the door to Jimin's apartment. The lack of color in my surroundings told me that he had already left. I wasn't surprised. Trainees were really busy and often had very early starts to their days. That was one of the reasons why I didn't want to be a trainee. That and the whole colorblind thing really made it difficult. I wouldn't be able to deal with the glare from all the lights.

I walked down the street, weaving in and out of the sea of people on the sidewalk. As the company building came into view, I saw a familiar figure standing by the door.

Namjoon stood in his usual place by the door, coffee in hand. When I reached him, he handed mine to me.

"Thanks," I grumbled, my bad mood still firmly in place.

Namjoon winced. "Please stop yelling at me, my head can't take it."

If I hadn't been in such a bad mood, I would've laughed at him.

"That's what you get for getting drunk and calling me at all hours of the night," I said, my tone much harsher than I meant it to be.

Namjoon's face fell, "I'm sorry, Yoongi. I don't mean to be a bother."

My eyes traveled to his face, seeing the sadness there.

"It's okay. I really don't mind. I'm not in the best of moods today," I said, semi-apologizing.

Namjoon's lips lifted in a small smile, "Stayed up all night again, did we?"

He took my silence as a yes, laughing at me.

"Why do you do this, Yoongi? Especially when you know you have to come into work the next day. Now you're gonna be a grump the whole day," Namjoon frowned at me, "Then I have to apologize to every one that you snap at."

I ignored his statement, instead I took a drink of my coffee, the liquid burning its way down my throat.

We walked down the hallway in silence, Namjoon's hangover keeping him from making his usual idle chit chat. As we approached the door to the studio, I heard voices coming from inside. With every step I took towards the door, color flooded my surroundings, letting me know that Jimin was inside the room.

 _Great, they're already here. The quicker we get this done with, the quicker I can go home and get some sleep._

I pushed the door open, causing the conversation inside to cut off abruptly. I was suspicious of what they had been talking about, but I was so tired that I didn't care. Namjoon followed in behind me, his usual chipper mood returning.

 _He must've taken some kind of pain reliever before he came into work. I wish there was something like that for lack of sleep. Oh wait, there was. It's called coffee. I wish it would hurry up and kick in._

I made my way to the chair across the room, hoping they could get through this meeting without much input from me. After all, Namjoon was much better at this aspect of the job than me. I was better at making the music, not dealing with the actual people.

"Good morning, trainees! Have you thought about what kind of music you guys want to make?"

I raised my eyes to the group of boys...and was met with a pair of eyes staring back at me. Jimin's eyes were similar to my own, but the color was lighter. I didn't know the name of the shade, but they were beautiful.

As he stared at me, his words from yesterday ran through my mind. My face grew hotter at the thought of them. As if he knew what I was thinking about, Jimin's mouth raised into a smirk. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself and reduce the heat in my face.

 _Remember, Yoongi: No reactions. Complete poker face._

That was a lot easier said than done. I've never had anyone profess their desire to make me theirs before, so it wasn't like I exactly had a lot of practice at this. Usually people would ask me out, but as soon as I said no they would leave. None were as stubborn as Jimin, and of course none of them looked even close to being as attractive as Jimin.

 _I mean just look at those cheekbones! And those lips. It should be illegal-_

I shut the thoughts down. It was okay to think that Jimin was attractive, but I couldn't go any farther than that. There were boundaries in place and I wasn't going to cross them.

I turned my head to look at Namjoon. He was talking, but I wasn't listening to anything he was saying. If it was anything important, he would brief me on it later. Now that my gaze wasn't locked on Jimin's it was easier to make my face look impassive.

Namjoon continued to talk to the boys about what type of music they wanted. It seemed like they were okay with being a pop group, except with a few gripes from Taehyung about how he wanted some rapping lines. I told him I would think about it, but odds are I wouldn't.

During the whole meeting, I kept myself from looking at Jimin. Apparently me not looking at him didn't keep him from burning a hole into the side of my head with his gaze. I knew that Namjoon noticed the boy staring at me as he threw me little glances throughout the whole meeting. I just hoped he wouldn't bring it up.

Of course I was wrong though. Once the meeting was done, Namjoon dismissed the boys and they filed out. Jimin didn't go far though, as the color didn't leave my vision. I assumed he was waiting outside the door, probably hoping to ambush me when I left.

 _Joke's on him. I'm going to be in here for a little while longer._

Namjoon sat down in the chair beside me, smiling at me all the while.

"Just spit it out, Namjoon. I can see you basically choking on the words."

He reached out and turned my head, looking me over as he turned my head back and forth.

"What the hell are you doing," I asked.

Namjoon dropped his hands from my face, once again smiling at me.

"Oh nothing. Just checking for holes, since Jimin was basically drilling you with his stare," Namjoon snickered.

I narrowed my eyes at my friend, but it only caused him to laugh more.

"Oh relax, Yoongi. I'm just playing. But seriously though. He was sending you some major "Notice Me" vibes. I almost felt bad for him."

I shrugged my shoulders, "That's not my problem, he will get over it soon anyway."

Namjoon chuckled at me, leaning back in his chair.

"Whatever you say, Yoongi."

Needing a change of subject, I decided to run my new song past him.

"Do you have plans right now?" I asked.

"Nope, Jin has a photoshoot all day today so I'm completely free. What did you have in mind?"

"I came up with something, just wanted to run it past you," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Is this what you were working on all night?"

I nodded and Namjoon sighed.

"Okay, let's hear it then. We both know it's going to be great though. Everything you create is amazing."

I blushed at his compliment, pulling the USB drive out of my pocket.

"That's not true," I said, plugging the drive into the studio's computer.

I pulled the song up on the computer. Namjoon settled back into his chair, ready to listen. The song started to play and I watched Namjoon's face as he listened to it, searching for any clues as to how he felt about it. Of course Namjoon had become accustomed to this and had learned to keep his feelings off of his face.

As the song came to a close, I looked to Namjoon for his opinion. When he didn't speak at first, I rushed to my song's defense.

"It doesn't have vocals yet, but I have the lyrics all worked out. I just have to find somebody to sing the song. The music should be pretty solid, though. Maybe it's not though.." I said, questioning how good my song actually was.

Namjoon chose that moment to speak, "Yoongi, I-"

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" I heard a voice shout behind me.

I turned to see a man standing in the doorway. I was about to ask him who he was, but he continued speaking.

"That was so good! Did you write that by yourself? Oh my goodness! You're amazing," the stranger exclaimed, his words flying at a mile a minute.

"Uh yeah, I wrote it. Thanks. Who are-"

"Mr. Jung! Please don't run off like that," I heard a breathless voice cry out from behind the stranger. A moment later, the CEO of the company appeared behind the stranger.

"Sorry! I just heard this amazing song and then before I knew it, I was here." the stranger said, throwing Bang Shi Hyuk a smile that should've blinded him from up close.

"Heard a song?" Bang Shi Hyuk mumbled, confused until he looked into the room and saw Namjoon and I sitting there.

Realization dawned on his face, then relief.

"Thank goodness! I was just looking for you, Min Yoongi."

I stood, bowing to the CEO.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"This is Jung Hoseok-" he gestured to the man beside him, "-and he will be the new choreography teacher for your new trainees. I would like you to show him around. I was going to do it, but I have an emergency meeting this afternoon. I was so happy when I saw that you were going to be in this afternoon! It's almost like fate," Bang Shi Hyuk stated, smiling at me. Turning away, he leaves me to deal with the bundle of energy that is "Jung Hoseok".

Hoseok makes his way over to me, his orange hair, almost the same color as Jimin's, swishing with every step he takes. Reaching out to me, he introduces himself.

"Hi, Min Yoongi! My name is Jung Hoseok, I'm the new choreography teacher. Of course you already knew all that," he giggles, "I really did love your song from before. I heard it and my heart was like "Oh my god!" It was incredible! I can't wait to work with you in the future."

I reach out and grab his extended hand.

"Thank you. I'm Min Yoongi and this-" I gesture to Namjoon, "-is Kim Namjoon."

Hoseok greets Namjoon, but doesn't remove his hand from mine. I start to feel awkward about holding his hand for this long, but I don't want to pull my hand away and seem rude.

"Shall we get on with the tour then?" Hoseok asks, basically bouncing with excitement.

Nodding, I wait for him to return my hand to me.

He doesn't though. Instead he pulls me from the room, my hand still clasped tightly in his own. Namjoon follows behind us. As we walk out the door, we come face to face with Jimin.

 _I knew he was waiting out here._

Jimin's eyes are immediately drawn to my hand, which is still being held captive by Hoseok.

 _This is my chance to get my hand back._

"Hoseok, this is Park Jimin. He's one of the trainees who you'll be working with," I said gesturing to Jimin, whose eyes still haven't moved from staring at our hands. I was holding out hope that Hoseok would disconnect our hands to greet Jimin.

"Nice to meet you, Jimin! My name is Jung Hoseok and it looks like I'll be your choreo teacher," Hoseok greeted, reaching out his free hand, dashing my hopes.

Jimin shook Hoseok's hand, quickly letting go. Never once during the whole conversation did his eyes travel away from our clasped hands.

Namjoon chuckled from behind me.

"We're going to show Hoseok around the building, why don't you join us Jimin?"

Jimin nodded his head. His jealousy showing on his face.

As Hoseok led us down the hall, still pulling me behind him by my hand, Namjoon leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"This is going to be so much fun."

If my good hand hadn't been held hostage, I would've hit him. Instead I just jabbed him with my elbow. I looked back at Jimin, who was trailing silently behind us. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and a scowl was plastered onto his face.

 _Great. So much for going home and getting some sleep._


	8. Chapter 8

Hoseok led our little parade down the hallway, my feet dragging on the carpet as he pulled me behind by our intertwined hands. If he felt uncomfortable holding my now sweaty hand, he didn't show it. He actually rather seemed to be enjoying himself, smiling and greeting every one who walked passed us. I tried to avoid their eyes, embarrassed from being led around like a small child.

I tried to subtly slip my hand out of Hoseok's, but it was to no avail. It only made the smiling man hold on nose scrunched as I tried to think of a way to get him to release my hand without coming off as rude. Even in my horrible mood, I still valued manners.

We went from room to room, Hoseok curious about every single one of them. Even though almost every room we entered looked the same as the one before it, he still asked me what the room was for. After about 20 rooms, I got a little tired of it.

"It's a studio, Hoseok. You've literally seen 10 other rooms that are exactly the same. Why would this one be any different," I snapped at the man, whose eyes had now fallen to floor at the harsh sound of my voice.

Hoseok's eyes rose to meet mine, sadness and embarrassment showing in the round orbs. His lips lifted in a sad smile, small dimples appearing at the corner of his lips. I couldn't help but find them adorable.

"I'm sorry, Yoongi," he apologized, his eyes falling to look at the floor once again, "I'm just so excited and sometimes I can come off a bit obnoxious. I'm sorry, I'll stop."

The pitiful sound of his voice made me regret snapping at him. Namjoon jabbed me in the side, pain blossoming around my ribs. Apparently I wasn't the only one feeling bad for how I had spoken to Hoseok.

"Well when you say it like that," I mumble, averting my eyes from his face, "I feel like a jerk, Hoseok. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. My bad."

I kicked at the carpet, awkwardly waiting for Hoseok to day something.

"Oh, Yoongi," he cooed, his free hand coming up to rest on my cheek, "Oh, Yoongi. You're just too adorable. How about we just put this all behind us and move on with the tour?"

I nodded and Hoseok dropped his hand from my face back to his side, still holding my other hand hostage. Turning away from me, he starts leading us down the hallway toward the elevators.

"Oh and Yoongi," Hoseok said.

"Yeah?"

"I was asking so many questions just so you would answer. I like the sound of your voice," he stated, winking at me.

My face grew hot at his forwardness, embarrassment filling me from head to toe. I hear someone behind me take in a sharp breath, but don't have time to look at who it was as Hoseok is still staring at me, expecting a reply.

"Oh... Is that so," I stammer, unsure of how to answer.

Hoseok just flashes me a smile and turns back around, pressing a button for the elevator. A quiet ding fills the lobby as the doors open, revealing the posh interior of the elevator.

Namjoon enters the elevator first, Jimin following him. When Hoseok and I enter the elevator, I try to keep my distance from the man, but it's expectantly hard to do in a small elevator crammed with bodies. With every step I take away, Hoseok takes one closer, effectively rendering my efforts useless. Eventually, I hit the wall and have nowhere else to go. Sighing, I resign myself to the fact that I will have to deal with Hoseok being in my personal space.

We stood waiting for the elevator to move. Until we realize that none of us had actually pressed the button for the second floor. Hoseok laughs, the happy sound filling the small box. His laugh is contagious and eventually I start giggling along with him.

"What a bunch of fools we are huh, Yoongi," Hoseok giggles, bumping my shoulder with his own.

"Yeah, we're-"

My answer is interrupted when Jimin leans forward between the two of us reaching out to press the button. He takes a step forward, inserting himself between Hoseok and I, causing our interlaced hands to fall apart. Jimin looks up at me, a smile forming on his face.

"Excuse me, hyung. But I needed to press the button," he says innocently but I can hear the anger burning behind his words.

I look passed him to Hoseok, who is looking back and forth between Jimin and his now empty hand, confusion written across his face. Behind Hoseok, I see Namjoon trying to contain his laughter.

 _When we get out of here, I'm so hitting him._

As if hearing my thoughts, the doors open with a small ding. Hoseok disembarks the elevator, each of us filing out after him. Once we are out of the elevator, I slow my strides until I'm standing right next to Namjoon.

"Thanks for the help there, buddy," I whisper, my anger causing the words to come out harsher than I expected.

"What can I say? It's funny watching you get all flustered," he giggles causing me to scowl at him, "I'd be careful if I was you, though. Seems like Jimin's the jealous type and I highly doubt he's too happy about Hoseok sniffing around his territory," he advised.

"I am no one's territory," I spit out at him.

"Mhm. Tell that to the little carrot top that's been fuming since he saw Hoseok holding your hand. And that wink? Oh boy, you could just see the anger coming off of him," Namjoon states still amused.

Deciding that speaking to Namjoon is no help, I speed up until I am side by side with Hoseok again. Looking over at me, Hoseok smiles, the small dimples appearing again. He opens his mouth to say something when a small head of orange hair pushes passed our shoulders, planting himself between us Jimin looks up at me, an innocent smile lighting up his face and causing his eyes to crinkle. A look of annoyance flashes across Hoseok's face at the interruption, but he soon covers it up with a smile. If I hadn't been watching, I would've missed the emotion completely.

"So earlier, Jimin called you Hyung, Yoongi. How old are you?" Hoseok questions.

"24, almost 25," I state, my eyes returning to stare straight ahead of me.

"Ohhh, so you're my Hyung too! I just turned 24," Hoseok said, his words filled with excitement.

"That's cool. Namjoon will be 24 later this year, won't you Namjoon," I inquired, trying to redirect the attention off of me.

"Mhm," Namjoon hums before he is interrupted by the shrill sound of his phone ringing. All of us stop and turn towards the source of the noise.

Digging it out of his pocket, a grin slowly spread across his face and I don't even have to ask who it is. Only one person could get that kind of reaction out of Namjoon.

"Jinnie," he greets, bringing the phone to his ear, "I thought you were busy all day..."

Hoseok looks at me, confusion filling his features.

"Jin is Namjoon's boyfriend. He's a model and was supposed to have photoshoots all day today," I explained, stepping away to give Namjoon a little privacy for his conversation. Leaning against the wall, I slide down until I'm sitting on the floor. This phone call will probably take a while anyway.

Jimin and Hoseok follow my lead, sliding down on either side of me.

"A model and a music producer, I wonder how they got together," Hoseok mumbles to himself, his words trailing off.

"They met when Namjoon was scouted on the street for a few modeling gigs. With that stature and those looks, who wouldn't scout him," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I remembered the day well, I had been there when the scout approached Namjoon, who quickly shut down the offers, "Of course he rejected the offers, at first. He never really dreamed of being a model, he just loved music so much, you know? Well I told him later that day that he should take them up on it. If only for ugly people like me, who could never be models," I said, laughing at myself.

"Well he went to the shoot and he met Jin there," I smiled, "I remember Namjoon coming home that day and telling me he just saw an angel."

"He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen, Yoongi," I said, mimicking Namjoons voice.

"I guess things just kind of took off from there," I said, reminiscing on those early days, "Have you ever wondered what true love is? Look at Namjoon and Jin together and you'll see it."

"Do you want that, Yoongi?" I hear Hoseok ask softly.

"What?"

"Do you want true love?" Hoseok repeats, his voice coming out stronger this time.

Jimin leans in closer, his interest piqued.

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure," I stammer, uncomfortable at being put on the spot, "I guess I used to. But I guess I eventually came to a point where I kind of accepted being alone, you know? Not everyone gets true love," I said, smiling at where Namjoon is talking on the phone, "But getting to witness the happiness of those that do is pretty cool, too."

"That such bullshit," Jimin states matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" I ask, flabbergasted.

"I said, "That's such bullshit," Yoongi," Jimin states, anger seeping into his words, "Everyone deserves true love. Every single one of us has someone out there for us. We just have to find them," he turns his head, his eyes boring into my own, "and once you do, don't let them go."


	9. Chapter 9

Silence surrounded us as Jimin continued to stare at me, the fierce look in his eyes making it impossible for me to turn away, intimidating and mesmerizing me all at the same time. I wracked my brain for things to say, a good comeback, anything... but came up empty. Instead, I just continued to lock eyes with the intense man beside me, the rest of the world fading away until it was just us there, the only sound that of my heart pounding in my ears. Staring at Jimin, I felt oddly at ease.

 _Would it really be so bad? Couldn't we just-_

Hoseok cleared his throat, the sound causing the invisible bubble surrounding us to shatter, allowing reality to creep back in. The sound of Namjoon's deep voice as he spoke quietly into the phone, the warmth of Jimin's breath as it washed over my face, the connection between us that I was determined to ignore.

Ignoring my momentary lack of judgement, I let out a small chuckle.

"I guess everyone has different views, huh?" I ask, scratching the back of my neck.

"I think it's a mixture of both," Hoseok commented.

I turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I think it's a mixture of both of your views. Jimin believes that there is a match for everyone, that there is one person specifically made to go with you the rest of your life. That everyone gets true love. You, Yoongi, you believe that true love is rare, it only happens to a select few. Like Namjoon for example,"

"I think that everyone has at least one match, some may even have more than that. I once heard a saying that at any given point in time, there are 6 people in the world who are a perfect match for you." He holds up six fingers, as if to accentuate his point. "But, what if not all of those are the best possible match? What if," he wiggles his pinky finger, "this guy is only 95% compatible with you? While this guy," he wiggles the lone finger raised on his right hand, "is 100% compatible,"

"You see, I believe that there are multiple people that you could have true love with. You could be happy with them. But you only have one true soulmate. The rest are just.. What should we call them? Let's go with Kindred Souls for now. You could be happy with them, and you wouldn't even know you were missing out, unless you had already met your soulmate of course," he finished, shrugging his shoulders.

I stare at him, trying to process his explanation. I'm so busy in my own mind, I barely notice once the two men beside me start exchanging words.

Jimin leans forward to see around me, a look of surprise on his face.

"You're surprisingly serious for a guy who messes around so much," Jimin sneered, the abrasive tone of his voice showing that he wasn't just teasing.

Hoseok smiled back at him, the happy look on his face contrasting against the harshness of his words.

"And you're awfully small for a guy with such a big ego, aren't you?"

Jimin moves to get up, his anger showing on his face. Before he can fully rise though, Hoseok's phone chimes in his pocket. He pulls it out and his face falls.

"Ah, I have a meeting in a few minutes, so I'll have to part from you guys here. Oh, but before I go," his eyes meet mine, a flirtatious smile gracing his lips, "We really should continue this tour another time. Alone." He gives Jimin a pointed look, before winking at me. Standing, he walks away from us, leaving me with a very angry Jimin.

Jimin stands, crossing his arms in front of him before looking down at me. I refuse to meet his eyes, instead I suddenly find a spot on the wall across from me very interesting. Jimin looks like he wants to say something, but before he gets the chance we are once again joined by Namjoon.

"I see that Hoseok left. I wish I could've told him goodbye," Namjoon observed.

"Don't worry about it. Hopefully he stays away," Jimin says harshly, causing Namjoon to look at me, questions filling his eyes.

Sighing, I push myself up off the floor. "He had a meeting. I'm sure he would've said goodbye to you if you hadn't been so busy talking to a certain someone," I teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Namjoon mumbled, the color in his cheeks giving away his lie.

"Mhmmm. Whatever you say Joonie." I give him a soft jab in the ribs. "So what did Seok-jin call you for? Wasn't he busy today?"

"The photoshoot got rained out, so he's on the way back." A small smile spread across his lips. "He was calling about meeting up later."

"Ooooh, a date," I coo, trying to embarrass my friend. Seeing that it worked, I turn to walk towards the lobby, fully intending on making my way home to get some sleep.

Jimin and Namjoon fall in beside me. Jimin staying quiet while Namjoon continues our conversation.

"He says he has something special planned. What do you think it could be, Yoongi? You know I'm bad at surprises," he frets.

"Stop it, Namjoon. If he says it's important, then it's important. Just let him have his surprise." I roll my eyes at him. "Now stop complaining about your love life, you're making me cranky."

"I don't make you cranky, lack of sleep makes you cranky. Just like a grandpa."

"Well this grandpa is about to get some sleep," I said, ready to sink down into the softness of my bed.

Namjoon laughs at me, knowing that I plan to sleep the rest of the day away.

"This is why I tell you not to stay up all night, Yoongi. Speaking of that, your song from earlier, I never got to tell you what I think of it."

"We don't really need to talk about it," I say nonchalantly, trying to hide my nervousness.

"I loved it. The music was beautiful." His praise caught me off guard. "What do you plan on titling it?"

"Spring Day..." I mumble, hesitant to say the name out loud.

"Spring Day?" Namjoon thinks it over before smiling. "I like it. It fits."

I was relieved that he liked it. Namjoon was the person that I liked to bounce my ideas off of. He was real with me, if it sucked he would tell me.

We walked to the double doors, pushing them open and making our way outside.

Namjoon stops at the split in the sidewalk, pointing behind him.

"I have to go get ready for later. I would say you could call me if you need me, but please don't."

Namjoon waves and goes his own way, once again leaving me alone with Jimin, who had been strangely quiet this whole time.

I sneak a glance at the orangette, surprised to see him just staring off into space.

I tap on his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Are you heading home now?" I inquire. Jimin nods and starts walking in the direction of our building.

Since there was no need to make idle small talk, I let myself slip into my own thoughts. Thinking back on what Hoseok said earlier.

 _"At any given point in time, there are 6 people who are perfect for you."_

 _Was that true? Was it possible that Jimin wasn't the only one out there for me? Could there be more? I don't even want to deal with the one, I couldn't imagine there being 6 people to deny. Maybe I should talk to Hoseok about it, he seems to know-_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Jimin had stopped walking until I ran right into him.

Grabbing his shoulders, I steady myself. Before I can take a step back, Jimin turns around to face me, our faces mere inches apart. His warm breath washes over me as he stares at me with a myriad of emotions. I move to take a step back, but am stopped when Jimin grabs my hand, his small fingers wrapping around my own.

I pull my hand out of his grasp and take a step back, not missing the hurt that flashes across his face before it's buried under more emotions. Sadness, confusion, they flash across his face so fast that I'm not even entirely sure that I see them there.

Jimin reaches his hand out into the space that I have put between us, his eyes filled with a million questions. None of which I am ready, or willing, to answer right now. Jimin sees the hesitation in my face and drops his hand back to his side, his eyes going to the ground.

"... his hand, but not mine," I hear him mumble.

"What was that, Jimin?" I ask, curious.

His head whips up, his eyes locking on mine.

"I said, "You'll hold his hand, but not mine." he bites out, his tone accusing me of something that I am apparently unaware of.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Hoseok, Yoongi. I'm talking about Hoseok. When I try to hold your hand, you push it away. When I flirt with you, you immediately brush me off. But how come when Hoseok does it, you don't react like that? Why are you fighting me so hard?" He smiles, the expression making him look even more pitiful. "I care about this so much, and I'm not even sure why." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Yoongi. Just ignore all that. I don't know what got into me."

He turns and stalks away from me, leaving me standing there on the sidewalk, dazed and confused. My color seeping away from me with every step he takes until eventually it's all gone. I stand there for a few moments, pondering Jimin's words.

 _Why am I fighting you so hard? Stupid! It's because I have to. I don't have to fight Hoseok... but it's different with you._

I walk back to my apartment, lost in my own thoughts, unaware of the people around me.

 _Should I have responded? But what I have said? "Sorry, you're my soulmate but I'm determined to ignore that." Yeah, I'm sure that would have gone down real well. Stupid._

I couldn't wait to get back home and sleep. Then I could finally put this day behind me and move on.

Of course it wouldn't be that easy though. When I arrived home, I slipped off my coat and sunglasses, making a beeline straight for my bedroom. I pulled on my favorite pair a pajamas, a silky pair that Jin has gotten me as a gift for my birthday last year. Namjoon informed me that they were pink and we all had matching pairs. I had said that I didn't like them, but they knew I was lying. What can I say? Comfortable pajamas are the way to my heart. That and music.

I laid down on my bed, sinking into the large white mattress beneath me. I closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.

Except it never came. When I close my eyes all I see is Jimin's face as I pulled my hand out of his, the hurt that had caused him. Pushing the image out of my mind, I close my eyes once again. Only to be met this time with the memory of Jimin's eyes as they stared into my own in the hall, the intensity still there even in my memory. I tried for what felt like forever to fall asleep, only to be repeatedly met with images of the small orange-haired boy.

Finally giving up on getting some sleep, I sit up in my bed and grab my phone off the nightstand. Tapping on the screen, I see no new messages. I slip it into the pocket of my pajamas before walking to the door, my feet sinking into the plush rug on my floor.

I sit on the couch, staring at the blank TV in front of me. I grab a pen off the coffee table, twirling it in my fingers absentmindedly. After a few minutes, the pen slips from my fingers and rolls across the floor before finally hitting the wall and stopping.

I shuffled towards the pen, afraid it might leak ink on my white carpet. With every step that I took towards the wall, my color returned to me. I leaned my forehead against the wall. I may not be able to see him, but I know Jimin in on the other side of it. I wonder what he's doing, if he's still upset with me from earlier.

I sit on the floor, letting my back rest against the wall. Leaning my head back, I pull out my cell phone, deciding to take advantage of this moment.

I search "colors" and open the first web page I see. As I'm scrolling through the names and pictures, I see one that sticks out to me.

 _Red._

The color that floods Jimin's cheeks when he looks at me.

I smile, excitement filling me at the idea of finally knowing the names of the colors that never fail to leave me breathless. I get up and move to the couch, pulling a blanket and pillow off of it before moving back to the wall, hoping that Jimin hadn't moved in the small amount of time I was gone.

I place the pillow between me and the wall before covering myself up with the blanket. Settling in, I let myself get lost in a sea of colors until eventually sleep overtakes me, dreams of orange hair and red cheeks filling my head.


	10. Chapter 10

Jimin sat across from me, his elbows resting on the table between us, the smile on his face causing his eyes to crinkle.

"What are you smiling at?" I question. Bringing my americano to my lips, I take a sip as I wait for his answer.

He chuckles, the action causing his shoulders to shake slightly.

"You."

"Me?" I respond,not fully understanding his answer. "Why on Earth would you be smiling at me?"

The light-hearted look from Jimin's face disappears, leaving a shockingly serious expression in its place.

"Yoongi," Jimin breathes, leaning further forward across the table, taking my free hand in both of his own. His brown eyes meet mine, the intensity with which he's looking at me makes me feel like I could melt into a puddle in the middle of this coffee shop. I gulp, anxious to hear the rest of what he has to say.

Jimin opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. Instead a shrill ringing comes out, the sound getting louder as Jimin continues to speak. Covering my ears, I try to block out the noise, but it's to no avail.

Jimin brings his hand up to cradle my cheek, his lips mouthing my name but the blaring noise takes place of where his voice should be coming out.

* * *

I open my eyes, confused with the scene around me. Bright, white lights were flashing all though the room, the alarm still shattering my ear drums. I shake my head, trying to clear away to fog left behind after my nap. I look around, noticing that the world had once again faded back to its shades of gray.

 _I wonder where Jimin moved to._

Then it dawns on me.

 _Fire alarm. I have to get out of here._

I scramble to my feet, my feet getting tangled in the blanket and almost tripping me in my hurry. I slip on my shoes and coat before hurrying into the hallway, my color starting to return to me. I look down the hallway, seeing Taehyung trying to usher Jungkook and Jimin down the hallway. The two boys were not taking him seriously at all, instead they continued to banter and move at a turtle's pace towards the stairs. Walking up behind them, I flick Jimin in the back of the head.

"Get a move on boys. I'm not going to burn to death because you guys feel like being rebellious against Taehyung today," I grumble, still cranky from being woken up.

"This is all Tae's fault anyway," Jungkook mumbles, picking up his pace despite his words.

I look at Taehyung, whose face was starting to turn red. I decided that now was not the time to worry about this, I could do that once I was safely out of the building. I pushed past the trio, taking the lead as they followed silently behind me.

As I pushed the lobby doors open, the cool night air rushed in to meet me, making me glad that I had remembered to grab my coat. I walked down the stairs and moved to stand off to the side of the large group of occupants that had also had to evacuate their apartments due to the alarm, the three boys still following along behind me.

Once I had determined we were a safe distance away, I turned towards my neighbors.

"So does someone want to explain to me what just happened?" I leveled Taehyung with an accusatory stare causing the taller man to shrink back from me.

Jimin laughed before lightly punching Taehyung in the shoulder. At the sound of his laugh, an image of him sitting across from me in my dream popped into my head.

"What happened? Taehyung tried to make dinner, that's what happened." Jungkook stated, his words causing color to rise into Taehyung's cheeks.

I stared at the shade, unable to stop myself.

 _Red. What a fascinating color._

Luckily, Taehyung didn't seem to notice that I was staring at his cheeks. If he did, he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he moved to defend himself.

"I was just following the recipe!" He brought his phone out of his pocket and lit up the screen, a recipe showing up. Jimin started to giggle while Jungkook tried to hold back his own laughter.

"Then what went wrong?"

Jimin doubled over, his loud laughs shaking his whole body.

"Wha-What went wrong?" He placed a hand on Taehyung's shoulder, trying to get his laughter under control. "The recipe calls for alcohol. You know, you put it in, it flames, and if you do it right it'll burn out?" I nod. "Well someone didn't do it right." He gave Taehyung a pointed look. "And then he panicked. When we came in, there was smoke everywhere, the alarm was going off, and Taehyung was just screaming."

At Jimin's explanation, Jungkook lost any chance of holding in his laughter. Once his laughs had subsided to nothing but a few giggles, he wiped his eyes and looked at his friend.

"You know you can't cook Tae." The words should have sounded harsh, but Jungkook's tone was soft as he spoke to the man beside him. "You could have asked for help."

"I just wanted to make something nice," Taehyung mumbled, dropping his eyes to the ground. Jungkook wrapped his arms around his shoulders, trying to comfort the older man.

Soon they had slipped into their own world and I recalled what Jimin had once said to me about them being a couple. Or an almost couple.

"Get a room you guys," Jimin teased, neither one of them paid him any attention. They were far too interested in each other for that.

Jimin sighed and turned to me, shrugging his shoulders.

"See what I'm talking about? I'm a third wheel all the time." He motioned to his roommates, who only had eyes for each other. "What am I gonna do about them, Hyung?"

"I think it's cute. Just keep pushing them together. It worked with Namjoon and Jin."

At the mention of the couple, Jimin's eyes lit up.

"About that… Remember how Namjoon said that Jin had a surprise for him? What do you think it was?"

Honestly I was a little surprised that Jimin even remembered as he had been acting so out of it earlier.

"Who knows. Knowing those sentimental fools, it's probably something way over the top."

I knew my friends, and sensible they were not. They balanced each other out nicely. Seok-jin the calm to Namjoon's flurry of unintentional destruction. But neither of them knew when something was a bit over the top.

Jimin's eyes shined and I could only imagine what images his mind was conjuring up. He gasped, grabbing my arm.

"Yoongi," he breathed, "What if Seok-jin proposes to Namjoon? Aw! I love weddings. Do you think they would invite me?"

"Woah, slow down there. There will be no wedding invitation talk just yet. They just started admitting that they're going out, there's no way that Jin would propose to Namjoon. He's more practical than that."

Jimin's excitement deflated at my words, bringing him back down to reality with the rest of us.

"I guess you're right," he mumbled.

"Of course I am. I'm always right." I raise my arms to gesture towards myself. "I mean, have you met me?"

Jimin laughs at me, the light sound filling the air around us. His eyes meet mine and a small smile lifts the corners of his plump lips.

"Yeah, I have met you. And I'm glad I did," he confesses.

It was strange how his words never failed to leave me flustered. Hearing his words, I felt heat creeping up my neck. I knew my cheeks would be turning red soon. I had wanted to hide my reactions from Jimin, but there was no way to do so out here in the open.

As if answering my prayers, the fire department came out of the building at that moment, capturing the attention of everyone me, even Jimin. They stated that the building was clear and we could all go back to our lives.

As people filed away inside, Taehyung and Jungkook moved to talk to the building manager, Jimin and I trailing behind them.

I could see that the building manager was scolding Taehyung by the look on the young man's face. Once he was done, he took his leave and left Taehyung standing there, looking dejected while Jungkook tried to soothe him.

"So what did he say?" Jimin asked.

Taehyung looked up at his friend, his eyes glossy.

"He says we're lucky the whole building didn't burn down. He's not kicking us out, but we do have to pay for the repair costs. Looks like our kitchen will be out of commission for a while."

Jimin nodded, "So what are we going to do for food. I for one am starving. Should we go somewhere?"

"You guys can eat at my place," I offered, not even thinking over the consequences first. 3 pairs turned to stare at me and I felt the weight of my offer resting on my shoulders.

 _What did I just do? I can't cook for 4 people, I don't even want to cook for myself. Maybe I can call Jin, him and Namjoon should be done by now. Or at least I hope so._

"Are you sure, Yoongi-hyung?" Taehyung asked, his voice coming out quietly.

"Yeah, it should be fine. I'll call Seok-jin and Namjoon to invite them as well. Seok-jin loves cooking for people, anyway."

The boys nodded and gave me privacy as I stepped away to call Seok-jin.

I found his contact in my phone, a picture of him and Namjoon popping up on the screen as I hit the call button. I placed the phone to my ear, praying that he would answer. The phone rang a few times and I felt my hopes plummeting, until he finally answered.

"Hello," he answered, his voice sounding far away, letting me know I was on speaker phone.

"Seok-jin, it's Yoongi. I didn't mean to wake you. I know you and Namjoon had plans tonight. If you guys are done, do you mind coming over? I could use your help with…. Something."

"Something?" He inquired, pushing me for more answers.

"Well the kitchen in Jimin's apartment is kind of out of order, so I offered to let them eat at my place. Problem is: I can't cook for that many people. Do you mind coming and helping me?"

"Ohhhhh, Jimin, huh?" I hear Namjoon's voice pipe up from the background.

"Shush Namjoon, this has nothing to do with that," I answer.

"Mhm. I've never heard of you inviting people over, Yoongi. You must like Jimin quite a lot," Jin teased, following Namjoon's lead.

"I don't like him," I deny.

"Whatever you say, Yoongi. We just finished up our date, so we'll be there soon. We were gonna come see you anyway."

"Awesome, thanks guys. See you soon," I hang up the phone and turn towards the boys, who turn to face me when they hear me approaching.

"Namjoon and Seok-jin are coming and should be here soon."

They nod at me as I walk past them, Jimin falling in step beside me as I make my way back inside. I see Jimin looking at me. Suspicious, I glance over at him.

"What are you looking at?" I ask.

"Nothing…" he giggles.

"Just spit it out, Jimin."

"It's just… your pajamas… they're so cute." He chuckles. "I never pegged you as a pink kind of person."

"Seok-jin got them for me," I mumble. "They're comfortable."

Jimin lets the conversation drop as we climb the stairs, the whispers of Jungkook and Taehyung echoing around us as they walk behind us.

"Jimin just called him cute.." Taehyung whispered.

"I'm right here, Tae. I heard it too." Jungkook points out.

"Yoongi-hyung blushed. Maybe he likes Jimin back," Taehyung observed.

I wasn't sure if they knew that we could hear every word they said, but I didn't speak up to stop them and neither did Jimin.

"As if, he's probably just pitying him. If you ask me, I think he's more into Hoseok than anyone. I saw them in the hallway before we left. They were holding hands, Tae."

Taehyung gasps. "Poor Jimin. He can't compete with that ball of sunshine."

I look over to Jimin and see a strained smile on his face. Desperate to get home faster and end this conversation, I sped up my steps. Jimin rushed to match my pace, refusing to be left behind.

As we approached our floor, the smell of smoke got stronger. I crinkle my nose in disgust, hoping the smell wouldn't make it's way into my apartment.

I open the door to my apartment, relieved to smell fresh air instead of smoke. The trio walked in behind, the last two observing my apartment. Jimin had already been here, so he knew what it looked like. Taehyung had only seen the entry way. Now that they stood in my living room, they took in my lack of decorations and the monochrome color scheme of the place.

"It's….nice," Jungkook commented.

"I see you're a big fan of monochrome," Taehyung adds, picking up one of my gray pillows from the couch.

I tried to hold back the laughter that his words brought out, but a small chuckle still escaped my lips.

"No, not really," I say, letting the subject drop.

I had purposely chosen my furniture so that it was all monochrome. When Namjoon asked about it, I told him it was so I knew it all matched. That was only part of the truth. The other reason that I chose my color scheme was so I could, even if it was just while I was at home, pretend that I was seeing the colors as they should be. Now that I could actually see the colors around me, I realized how sad my apartment actually looked.

Jimin quickly came to my defense.

"It may look a little plain out here, but his studio is crazy. That's obviously where he puts most of his personality."

He wasn't wrong. If I was honest, I barely ever used the living room. If I wasn't in my bedroom, I was in my studio. The rest of my apartment just looked plain in comparison because I didn't spend any time in it.

Jungkook's eyes lit up at the mention of my studio.

"Studio? Can we see it?"

"I appreciate your excitement, but no." His face fell at my denial. "Sorry guys, I just don't usually let people in there. This one," I gesture to Jimin, "only saw it because I was careless."

Jungkook nodded, understanding showing on his face.

"Other than that, make yourselves at home."

Jungkook and Tae wasted no time settling onto my couch, flipping through the channels until they find an anime to watch. I resumed my spot by the wall, Jimin sliding down to sit next to me as we settle in to wait for the rest of our party to arrive.


	11. Chapter 11

I tilted my head back, resting it against the wall behind me. It would probably be hectic once Namjoon and Jin showed up. I shut my eyes, hoping to relax before that happened. I should've known better with Jimin sitting beside me.

Not even 3 seconds after I closed my eyes, Jimin tapped my shoulder.

I opened my right eye and looked at him.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Running a marathon," I sneered, my words dripping with sarcasm, "What does it look like I'm doing, Jimin?"

"Looks like your trying to sleep," He observed.

"Well then don't disturb me." I closed my eye, hoping he would listen to me.

Jimin, determined to bother me, tapped my shoulder once again. Lifting my head from the wall, I sighed and turned to look at the man beside me. He smiled at me as if it would stop me from getting annoyed at him. I had no doubt that it had worked for him in the past, but I wasn't as drawn in as everyone else.

Okay so maybe that was a lie. Jimin's smile is adorable and there is no denying that. How could anyone say no to that smile? The way it lights up his whole face is just beautiful. Jimin was made to smile.

But today that smile wouldn't work on me. I was running on only the short nap I had this afternoon so I was already cranky. Not to mention I could feel my anxiety slowly creeping up on me at the thought of all these people in my apartment.

I closed my eyes again, trying to reign in the feelings building in my chest. It had been awhile since my social anxiety reared its ugly head, but that was mostly because I avoided people. I only when outside when it was absolutely necessary and even then I steered clear of busy areas.

My apartment was my safe haven and now there were 3 boys in it that I hardly knew. What if they hated it? Were they judging the way it looked? Was this a mistake? Should I send them home?

I opened my eyes and cam face to face with Jimin's brown eyes. I looked into them, searching for any trace of judgement. I found none though, only happiness and some emotion I wasn't quite ready to deal with yet. I feel some of my anxiety melting away as I look into the beautiful orbs in front of me.

Jimin smiles shyly and turns away, my staring catching him off guard.

I clear my throat, trying to break the tension between us. It seems to have worked because Jimin turns back towards me.

"Let's get to know each other," he blurts out, taking me by surprise.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Taehyung told me that we know nothing about each other." He scoots so he's directly in front of me, staring intently at me. "So let's fix that. Who knows," a flirtatious smile lifts his lips, "you might fall for me even more than you already have."

He winks at me and I start to laugh.

"Oh yeah. I've fallen so hard, alright," I joked, my words only causing him to smile more.

"I knew it," he replied before continuing on, "So let's start with the basic stuff shall we? What's your favorite color?"

"White," I state, deciding to play along with him for now.

"White? Does that even really count as a favorite color?" he questions before moving on, "Well whatever then. White's pretty cool. Mine is light blue."

I nod, trying to picture the color in my mind. I had come across light blue earlier while I was researching. It looked like the sky, a truly beautiful color. I could understand why he would choose it as his favorite.

"Any siblings?" Jimin asked, continuing with his interrogation.

"Older brother." I say, refusing to go any deeper into talk of my family. It was too complicated.

"I have a brother, too! He's younger though," Jimin says, smiling at the thought of his brother.

"Favorite food?"

"Meat, meat, and more meat," I reply, my words causing Jimin to smile. "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, it's nothing. We just have something in common, that's all. My favorite food is also meat," he gushed, his happiness showing in his words.

"Well it's a common favorite. Even Namjoon's favorite food is meat."

Although I tried to discourage his excitement, the smile never left his face. Jimin continued to pester me with questions, his grin only growing wider when he discovered something we had in common. With every new bit of information I gave him, his eyes shone brighter and brighter.

"Okay, now what's your ideal type of-"

Jimin's question was cut off by the sound of a knock at the door.

I stood, brushing off the back of my pants. I heard Jimin stand to follow me as I walked to the front door, opening it to reveal Namjoon and Jin. Arms stacked high with groceries, Namjoon had to look around them to see me, almost dropping an onion in the process. I looked to Seok-jin, who had bags hanging on each arm.

"He broke the bags didn't he?"

Sighing, Seok-jin looked at me, not even having to answer my question.

"It wasn't my fault." He stepped past me, Jin following behind him as they made their way to the kitchen, Jimin and I trailing behind them.

"Joonie, you got the bag caught on the door. That is the definition of "your fault"." Jin sighed, setting his bags down on my counter, the plastic rustling with his movements.

"Well if they would make stronger bags, this wouldn't be a problem." Namjoon's face was growing red from Jin's use of his nickname, so he turned away to place his share of the groceries on the table.

"You brought an awful lot of stuff, Jin." I observed all the bags of stuff he brought in. "What do you plan on making with all this?"

"Japchae," he answers, pulling the ingredients from their bags.

"Oh, Tae loves Japchae," Jimin pipes up from behind me, suddenly drawing the two means attention to him.

"Oh, hello, Jimin. I didn't notice you." Seok-jin walked over to him, his broad shoulders seeming even wider when standing beside the small man. "I don't think we got to be introduced last time. I'm Seok-jin. I'm a friend of Yoongi and Namjoon's boyfriend."

They bowed and shook hands, Jimin smiling up at the older male.

"I'm Jimin," he states.

"Oh I know, Yoongi has told us all about you," Jin informs him, sending me a little smirk.

At his words, Jimin turns to look at me, one of his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Oh has he now?" He walks a few steps closer to me before leaning in to whisper in my ear. His breath stirring my hair and causing goosebumps to break out over my skin. "You talk about me, huh?"

Hearing the satisfaction in his voice, I could've kicked Seok-jin right then and there. Unfortunately, I needed his help with dinner so it would have to wait.

"I told them who you are and how you so rudely slammed into me the other night." I took a few steps back, needing more space between us.

At the reminder of our first meeting, Jimin's cockiness faltered.

"I really am sorry about that, hyung. I should've been watching where I was going. It was an accident." A familiar look gleamed in his eyes. "It was a happy accident though. I literally fell for you right at that moment."

I groaned and I knew my face was turning red.

"How is it that you can always find a chance to flirt? One second you're apologizing, the next you're flirting, I don't get it."

"Can't miss a single opportunity or else you might forget my true intentions," he states, winking at me.

"Okay, okay. Love-birds that's enough of that." Seok-jin moved to stand in between us, grabbing my arm. "As interesting as this conversation is, I need Yoongi's help with dinner. You guys are just a distraction, now shoo."

Namjoon laughs at his boyfriend's dismissal, but follows the order, pulling Jimin along behind him.

"You guys are so cute," Jin teases.

"No we're not," I mumble, grabbing the ingredients to start the japchae.

Soon we were both too engrossed in our roles to have much small talk, only exchanging words to direct the other until dinner was ready.

When the food was done, we laid it out on my table and called the rest of the group in to sit. I sat at one end of the table, Namjoon at the other end. Taehyung and Jungkook sat to my left while Jimin and Jin sat to my right. After saying our thanks, we all dug in.

"I love japchae," Taehyung exclaimed.

"You're such a good cook, Jin-Hyung." Jungkook praised.

"Hey now, I helped too," I said, hoping to get praised as well.

"Yes, yes, Yoongi. You are a fantastic cook as well," Namjoon says, appeasing me.

"Thank you," I say proudly.

We continue to eat, making idle chit chat between bites. Most of it consists of Jin slipping into mom mode and reminding the younger boy not to talk with their mouth's full.

When we're almost finished, my phone dings from inside my pocket. At the sound, I see Namjoon look over to me, his eyes apologetic.

 _Why's he looking at me like that?_

 _H: Hi Yoongi-Hyung! It's Hoseok, I got your number from Namjoon. I hope that's okay!_

 _Me: Hi_

 _H: What are you doing? :)_

 _Me: Having dinner with Namjoon and Seok-jin. What are you doing?_

 _H: Nothing much..._

I pull my phone out and see a text from an unknown number. I open the message and glare at Namjoon, knowing exactly what the look in his eyes is for now.

If my legs were longer, I would've kicked Namjoon under the table. Instead I made due by giving him death glares.

It wasn't long before the others noticed our silent exchange, already curious after the multiple pings from my phone.

"What's going on?" Jin asked, looking at Namjoon, worry coloring his features.

"Yeah, Namjoon," I sneer, "why don't you tell them what's going on?"

Namjoon coughed, uncomfortable at being put on the spot. "I may or may not have given Hoseok Yoongi's number."

At his admission, Jimin's face grew dark.

"Oh, is that what you told me about-"

I was distracted from Jin's words as my phone pinged again, showing me I had another message.

 _H: Looking to schedule that personal tour ;) When are you free?_

 _Me: Never._

 _H: Playing hard to get are we? ;)_

 _Me: Absolutely not._

 _H: Come on, hyung!_

 _Me: Will you leave me alone if I say yes?_

 _H: Sure Sure :)_

 _Me: Fine. How does tomorrow afternoon sound?_

I sighed, already dreading tomorrow. Hoseok seemed nice enough, but he didn't exactly try to hide the fact that he was flirting with me. And he had so much energy. It made me feel tired just looking at him.

My phone pinged once again, alerting me to a new message from the eager man.

 _H: YAYYY! :)_

 _H: How's one sound? We can meet at the coffee shop across the street from the company building?_

 _Me: Fine fine._

 _H: Great :D_

 _H: See you tomorrow!_

 _H: *selfie*_

 _H: Little gift for you ;)_

 _Me: Goodnight Hoseok._

I set the phone down on the table, forgetting to lock it.

Jimin's eyes landed on the last picture Hoseok has sent me, his eyes darkening.

"So what did he want?" Namjoon inquired, his voice hinting his hesitation at asking me anything right now.

I opened my mouth to answer when Jimin cut me off, his bitter words filling the room.

"Apparently, Yoongi-hyung has a date tomorrow." He takes a sip of his water. Standing, he bows to Jin and Namjoon, thanking them for the dinner before storming out, slamming my front door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

An awkward silence filled the room after Jimin's sudden exit, none of us seemingly willing enough to break it. We all just stared at one another, mouths agape.

"Well.." Taehyung turned to look at each one of us before returning to staring straight ahead. "That was really something, huh?"

My head whipped to look at him, my hair momentarily blinding me.

"What's up with him?" I inquire, my tone not very nice.

Taehyung simply shrugged his shoulders which only increased my annoyance.

"I was a bit skeptical at first," Taehyung mumbled, sounding like he was speaking to himself. He looked up to meet my eyes before smiling at me, "but I guess he really does have it bad for you." He chuckled at his own words but stopped when Jungkook smacked him in the arm.

"Not now, Tae," Jungkook whispered to the man beside him. Taehyung glanced between the annoyed look on my face and the cautious one his friend was wearing before understanding settled in.

Taehyung cleared his throat. "My bad. I'm just surprised, that's all. Jimin's not usually the jealous type. I've never seen him act that way."

"You should've seen him yesterday," Namjoon piped up, drawing all eyes to him, "He actually almost fought Hoseok right there in the hallway. I'm glad Hoseok left when he did or else I might've had to stop them from hurting each other."

"A fight!" Jin gasped, his tone sounding like the words had personally offended him. He turned to look at me. "What kind of people are you getting yourself involved with, Yoongi?"

"Excuse me, but Jimin wasn't like this until he got involved with your precious Yoongi!" Jungkook exclaimed, his manners slipping for a moment.

Pretty soon a verbal war ensued, Jin defending my honor and Jungkook defending Jimin's. Namjoon and Taehyung just sat to the side, remaining quiet as their other halves flung word after word at each other. It wasn't long before I had had enough of it.

"That's enough!" I screamed, slamming my fist onto the table, the sound echoing through the room and cutting the fight off abruptly as all eyes turned to me. I looked to Jin, addressing him first. "You don't have to defend me, Seok-jin. But thank you for doing it." He nodded in response. "And you-" I turn to meet Jungkook's defiant stare "-I appreciate you taking Jimin's side. I'm sorry if it sounded like we were questioning Jimin's character. He's a good guy, I know that."

His eyes softened at my words, "Thank you, hyung," he said, all traces of his previous ferocity gone. I simply nodded in response.

Sighing, I push my chair back from the table before standing up. "Now if you guys will excuse me, I'm exhausted and I'm pretty sure this party is over. So get out…. Please." I add the last part as an afterthought, trying to keep from sounding too rude.

Everyone stands and I usher them to the door, bidding Taehyung and Jungkook goodbye as they leave first. Namjoon and Jin stand in my doorway, the latter looking at me with eyes filled with concern.

"Just be careful, okay Yoongi? I ship YoonMin as much as the next guy but-"

"Yoon-What?" I gasp, a mixture of surprise and anger filling my words.

Namjoon smiles before steering his boyfriend away, "I think that's enough of that. Let's go, Jinnie." Looking over his shoulder, he throws me a smile, "See you later, Yoongi!"

I close the door, still confused

 _What the hell is a YoonMin?_

Deciding to ask about it later, I lock it away in the back of my mind. I retreated to my bedroom, plugging my phone in and climbing into my bed. I closed my eyes, my exhaustion allowing sleep to claim me quickly.

* * *

I pry my eyes open, instantly blinded by the sun streaming through my window. Dragging myself out of bed, I pull the blackout curtains closed, my room descending into darkness. Scratching my head, I check the time on my phone.

11:43

 _Great, that gives me plenty of time to get ready._

I meander to the bathroom, pausing for a moment to let my eyes get used to the glare from the lights before I turn the shower on. As steam fills the room, I strip my pajamas off and step under the streams of water, closing the glass door behind me. I go through my routine on auto-pilot, my thoughts on what I had to do today.

 _Show up, do what you need to do, and get out of there fast. No time to mess around and don't let him pull you into his games._

I chanted the thoughts over and over in my head until the water ran cold, forcing me to leave the shower to continue getting ready. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I moved to the sink. I barely spare myself a glance as I go about brushing my teeth. I blow dry my hair, the strands falling over my face. I pull my jeans up over my hips before slipping my shirt over my head. Deciding to forego the hassle of putting in contacts, I place my glasses on my nose, sliding the thick black frames up to rest in their rightful place.

By the time I deemed myself presentable, it was already 12:45. I checked the weather and decided to leave my coat at home. Instead, I grabbed a light sweater and wrapped it around my waist, just in case it got chilly.

I locked my front door behind and started walking down the hall, my feet dragging across the carpet. With every step I take down the hallway, the world comes to life around me. The walls, which were a dark gray, shift from lavender to a deep violet, the color taking my breath away. I reach out to touch them, letting my fingers trail along the smooth surface as I get closer to Jimin's door.

As I pass the door, I wait for the color to bleed away from the world around me. I'm pleasantly surprised when they stay as vibrant as ever even after I'm a few feet away from the door.

 _Jimin must be awfully close to his front door._

I walk a few more feet, coming to the door to the stairwell, the bright red color of the door making me feel slightly suspicious.

 _What's going on? I know I'm too far from Jimin's apartment to see this vividly._

I push the door open and start down the stairs. In the quiet stairwell, I hear the door above me open and close quietly. Finally realizing what was going on, I laughed quietly to myself.

 _That little shit. He's following me, isn't he?_

I make my steps softer, listening to my surroundings. Surely enough, I hear the sound of quiet footsteps creeping down the stairs behind me, the owner trying to be sneaky.

 _Should I tell him to go home? Nah, let's let him have his fun._

I continue down the stairs, picking up my pace so Jimin will have to walk faster to keep up with me. I push the door open, letting it fall closed behind me. I said I would let him have his fun. I didn't say that I was going to make it easy.

If he was going to follow behind me, I was going to take advantage of the color that came with it. As I step outside, I find myself in awe at the swirl of color around me.

A man bumps into me and I'm too captivated by the color of his jacket to even mutter an apology. I wish I could take a picture of this, to preserve it in all eternity. I know there's no point though, as soon as I put too much distance between me and Jimin any color in my photos would disappear. I watch as a woman with hot pink hair walks past me, the sun shining off of her bright locks.

Pulling myself together, I start my trek to the coffee shop. I know Jimin is following behind me as my color stays in place, but sometimes I put a little too much distance between us and the colors fade out a bit. The color remaining but not as bright as before, as if a shadow had fallen over everything around me. When that happened, I would purposely slow my pace until Jimin came close enough that everything jumped back into focus.

As I get closer to the coffee shop, my pace slows, my feet dragging across the sidewalk as dread sets in. Part of me felt bad for not wanting to show Hoseok around, he seemed like a nice enough guy. Really it was all me and that wasn't his fault.

 _I'm going to try to be nicer to him._

I walk a little faster, determined to follow through on my silent promise to myself. I round a corner and the shop comes into view, the bright blue banner standing out amongst the dark buildings surrounding it. I weave through the sea of people on the sidewalk until I arrive at the front of the coffee shop.

I pull open the door, a bell jingling above me to signal my arrival to the workers. I take a few steps in and my eyes sweep the room, trying to locate Hoseok in the crowd of people. As I realize he's not there, I hear the door jingle behind me a second before a voice whispers in my ear.

"Yoongi," Hoseok says. Though his words were quiet, they still cause my to jump slightly. Hoseok chuckles at my reaction, the sound of it barely reaching my ears. I turn around to face him, our eyes meeting. A lazy smile spreads across his face.

"Glasses suits you," he observes. He reaches his hand up to touch the frames, his hand brushing across my cheek in the process. I take a few steps back and cross my arms in front of me.

"Thanks. I don't usually wear them out," I explain, trying to change the subject.

Hoseok's face falls slightly at my words. "What a pity."

I let my arms drop to my sides, nodding in response to his words. He continues to gaze at me, and I start to squirm a bit under his scrutiny, my cheeks flushing at the look in his eyes. His eyes glance down to my cheeks before taking my eyes captive again, a grin spreading over his face.

"Shall we then?"

I nod and he grabs my hand, skipping to the front of the cafe while dragging me behind him. Never letting of my hand, he marches us up to the barista. He flashes her a dazzling smile and she takes a moment to compose herself before asking us what we want, her eyes never leaving Hoseok's. Noticing her stare, he squeezes my hand tighter, pulling me in closer to his side.

"Two Americano's, please," Hoseok chirps.

The girl takes in the lack of distance between us, her eyes glancing down to our entwined hands, and her face falls. She tells us our total and Hoseok hands her the money, refusing when I try to give him my share. A moment later, she comes back with our two coffee's, she tells us goodbye and sends us off, but not without adding her two cents.

"You guys are an adorable couple," she gushes, her earlier pining forgotten.

"Oh we're not-"

"Thank you," Hoseok says, cutting off my denial before leading us away. He looks back at me, a huge grin spreading across his face.

 _Be nice. Remember you promised._


	13. Chapter 13

Hoseok pulled me to a booth by the windows, sliding onto the bench he stares up at me expectantly. Sighing, I set my coffee on the table before slowly sliding to sit across from him.

I wrapped my hands around the styrofoam cup in front of me, the heat seeping into my hands.

"So, anywhere special you wanna see today?" I inquired, bringing the cup up to rest on my lips.

Hoseok chuckled, his shoulders shaking slightly. "Oh, Yoongi. You really are too cute." He throws a smile at me, one so bright it could make you go blind.

"What do you mean?" I asked, furrowing my brow in confusion and bringing my cup back down to rest on the table.

"I don't want a tour, Yoongi," he said nonchalantly, "I just wanted to get you alone without your little admirer."

"Admirer?"

"Jimin. I'm talking about Jimin. There's no way you haven't noticed that he has a huge crush on you." His eyes narrowed when he said the last sentence, darkening his usually happy features.

 _Too bad it didn't work. I wonder what he would say if he knew Jimin had followed me here today._

"That's ridiculous," I scoffed, my eyes glancing around the room searching for said admirer. I knew the words were a lie. After all, Jimin had never made any attempts to hide how he felt towards me.

Hoseok's mouth dropped in disbelief, his eyebrows shooting to his hairline. "There's no way you're that dense, Yoongi."

I merely shrugged my shoulders, refusing to admit that I know exactly what he was talking about. I turned to look out the window, watching the people pass by, completely unaware of the world around them. Hoseok, oblivious to my inner people-watching, continued on.

"I mean that just makes it even better!" He claps his hands together, the sound drawing my attention back to the man in front of me. "If you haven't even realized that he likes you yet, then I don't have to worry about how you feel about him."

His words hit a nerve, ticking me off. I placed my elbows on the table, entwining my hands together in front of my face. Raising my eyebrow, I let my frustration fill my words.

"Whether I like him or not, I don't think that's any of your business. Do you?"

If he was hurt by my harsh tone, he did well at hiding it. A tight smile formed on his face.

"I do think it's my business, actually."

My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

His eyes met mine, leveling me with his stare. I wanted to shrink back at the intensity in them, but my pride refused to let me back down.

"I think it's my business, Yoongi." His smile disappeared, a small pout taking its place. "It's my business because we belong together."

I couldn't stop the laughter that burst out of me. Bending over, I laid my forehead on the table, causing the table to shake with every laugh that left me.

"What are you laughing at?" Hoseok demanded, his angry tone doing nothing to stop the laughs from bubbling up and out of me.

It took me a few moments to compose myself. When I finally did, I sat up, wiping the tears from my eyes before meeting Hoseok's disapproving gaze.

"Believe me, Hoseok. We are not meant to be together."

Sadness flashed across his face at my words, his eyes dropping to stare at the table in front of him.

"I understand your hesitation, Yoongi." Hoseok admitted, his small voice barely making its way to me in the loud cafe. "But I assure you that we are." The sadness radiating off of him made my heart drop.

"Hoseok," I whispered, his dejected eyes landing on mine. "I would know if we were meant to be together. Trust me."

"I need you to trust that I know we are soulmates." He fired back, his insistent tone stronger now.

"How, Hoseok? How could you possibly know?" I bit back, annoyance filling my voice.

"Because I just know!" Hoseok insisted, his raised voice causing the people around us to glance over at him.

"That's not good enough," I claim, moving to leave the booth. Hoseok wrapped his hand around my forearm, stopping me from leaving.

"Wait," he pleaded.

I turned back to him, not moving to reclaim my earlier spot just yet.

"Go ahead and explain then," I ordered, impatience lacing my voice.

"You're going to think I'm crazy.." Hoseok sighed, breaking eye contact with me to glance back out to the street, silently watching the masses of people passing by us.

I slide back to my original spot on the bench.

"Whatever you say, I'm sure I've heard and seen way crazier things," I placated, keeping my voice soft. I hoped it comforted him a abit, but I had never been the best comforter.

He looked to me, nodding.

"Iseeauras," he spewed, the words all running into each other.

"Excuse me?"

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before starting his explanation over again.

"I….I see auras." His voice is barely over a whisper, I have to strain my ears to hear it.

"Auras?"

"Yeah, like the essence of people's souls," he clarifies.

"So… You're able to tell what type of person someone is, just by looking at them?" I tried to wrap my brain around what he was saying. "What does that have to do with us being together?"

"The "good and bad" is just a stereotype that normies came up with. And as for the rest, are you sure you really wanna know?"

I nodded my head, my curiosity peaked.

"Okay." He leans back in his seat, taking a deep breath. "So a glass broke in my face when I was a kid, almost causing me to go blind. I needed to have a surgery to, maybe, save my eyesight. When I woke up, I could see the auras of the people around me. But I don't see the stereotypical things. Instead, I see soulmates."

"You see soulmates?"

"Yeah, like everyone has a different colored glow and if you have the same color glow as someone else, you're soulmates," he explained.

"So what color is mine?"

"Yellow, but not the boring yellow. It's a warm, happy yellow. Almost like the sun," he describes, his hands gesturing to the area around me.

"And what's yours?"

His gaze darts to the side before he quietly whispers. "Yellow… like the sun."

"So we have the same colored aura?"

He nods.

"And that's how you know that we're soulmates?" I ask, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah. That's also how I know that Jimin is also your soulmate."

His words almost make me spit out my coffee. I quickly swallow, almost choking on the lukewarm liquid.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I know that Jimin is also your soulmate. His color is the same as yours, the same as mine." Distaste filled his voice at the mention of Jimin's aura.

"Well maybe he's your soulmate, not mine." I offered up.

Hoseok chuckled, shaking his head at me. "That's not how it works, Yoongi. I feel the pull to you. I bet he does too, although he probably doesn't understand why." He looks me in the eyes. "And I know you feel it too. You're just in denial, but I don't know why."

His head tilted to the side as he watched me. I could practically see the gears turning in his head, trying to figure me out.

"That's so strange…" he whispered, wonder evident in his tone.

"What is it?"

"Oh, uh. Your aura." He scratches the back of his neck. "Remember how I said that people can have more than one soulmate? But only one is a 100% match?" I nod. "Well I've seen people with their soulmates. And when they are near each other, their auras light up like fireworks."

"Well yours is like a solar flare right now. I've only ever seen it like this one other time: when you were with me and Jimin in the hallway. I wasn't sure which one was causing it then, but since Jimin's not around." A smile spreads across his face. "I guess it's me, huh? I'm your 100% match!" He squealed, clapping his hands in front of him. "I never thought I'd meet my match," he said dreamily.

 _Guess now would be the time to tell him that Jimin is actually here._

I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off.

"If you'll excuse me for a second, I need to use the little boy's room. But when I get back, I want to know everything about you," he said, standing.

"Wait-" I start, but he's already gone. I watch his back as he disappears around the corner. Once he's out of sight, I sigh and put my face in my hands.

 _What a mess._

I peek through my fingers, glancing to the bar at the front of the cafe. Raking my gaze across it, I land on a pair of brown eyes staring at me, orange hair peeking out from underneath his black cap. I lose sight of his eyes as Jimin turns away from me abruptly, avoiding my gaze.

I stand from the booth and stalk over to the poorly disguised man, dropping onto the stool next to him. I place my hands on the table, intertwining my fingers. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I see Jimin looking at me.

"Are you stalking me now, Jimin?" I ask, my voice quiet but I know he can hear me.

"Oh, Yoongi-hyung! What are you doing here?" He feigned ignorance, turning towards me with raised eyebrows.

"We both know that you know exactly what I'm doing here. The real question is-" I turn toward him, meeting his surprised stare, "-what are you doing here, Jimin?"

"I, uh, I just wanted some coffee," he stuttered, glancing around nervously.

"Oh yeah? Then where is it?" I gesture to the empty space in front of him, calling his bluff.

His face turned beat red. "Okay, you caught me. I may or may not have been following you."

"You don't say," I say, my voice sounding uninterested.

"How'd even know I was here anyway? I'm pretty well disguised," he gestured to himself.

"One: That disguise sucks. You really need to look up the definition of disguise." I shook my head at him. "Two: You were staring at me so hard I'm pretty sure there's a hole in the side of my head. And last but not least, I could feel your "pay attention to me" vibes the whole way from across the cafe."

He hid his face behind his hands, my words embarrassing him.

"I wasn't sending any vibes," he cried, his hands muffling the words.

"Oh I beg to differ," I chuckled.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"But really, you shouldn't be here, Jimin," I said, all playfulness leaving my voice.

He drops his hands from his face, a pout on his plump lips.

"Why, Yoongi? So you can have alone time with Hoseok?"

"No, Jimin. That's not-"

"What's so special about him anyway?" He interrupts my denial. "What does he have that I don't have?"

I sigh, dragging my hand down my face.

"We've already been over this, Jimin. I feel nothing for Hoseok. Even if I did, it wouldn't really be any of your business now would it?"

I expected him to get angry at my words. Instead, a slight smile forms on his lips. His eyes softened as he looked at me.

"You say that, Yoongi. But you don't mean it." He places his hand on my face, his thumb brushing across my cheekbones. "You act distant, but I can see the difference. The way you blush when I flirt with you. The little giggles that you let out when I say something funny." He leans in closer to me, his breath washing across my face. "You only do those things with me, Yoongi. You may not be ready to admit it yet, but one day you will. And I'll be right here."

He leaned in, his gaze never once leaving mine. His lips brushed against my other cheek, so soft I was unsure whether it really happened or if I had imagined it. Dropping his hand from my face, he stood from his stool.

"I'll do as you ask, but remember Yoongi. You're mine and I don't like to share," he teased, winking at me. He walks away from me, the bell over the door jingling as he exits and takes all the color in the room with him. I make my way back over to Hoseok and I's booth, happy to see that he hasn't returned in the time I was preoccupied.

I lift my coffee to my lips, almost gagging when the cold liquid touched my tongue.

 _Ew. I hate cold coffee. It has the consistency of sludge._

As I pondered the pro's and con's of cold coffee, I started noticing that the color was returning to my surroundings. I shook my head, sure that Jimin was returning even though he said he would leave.

I turned to chastise him.

"I thought I said you should-"

My words caught in my throat as I came face to face, not with Jimin, but instead with Hoseok. His eyes met mine, a smile lifting his lips and causing his dimples to appear.

"What were you saying, Yoongi?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," I stammered, my eyes darting around, searching for any signs of Jimin. My search proved fruitless as I saw no signs of the small man.

 _What the hell is going on?_


	14. Chapter 14

I stood petrified, my eyes darting around frantically. My eyebrows furrowed at my surroundings, the colors still in place even though there was no trace of Jimin around. My eyes landed on Hoseok, who was still talking, unaware of my inner turmoil. My eyes traveled up to his hair, the once bright-orange now reminded me of rust.

 _Is it Hoseok's fault? No way.. I've been alone with him, haven't I? The first time I met him in the studio, Jimin wasn't there._

My mind ran through my previous encounter with the man in front of me. I was in the studio with Namjoon, listening to my new song, Jimin was..

 _No…. Jimin was outside the door. But still close enough for his effect on me to stay. Fuck! What does this mean?_

I felt my chest tighten as panic started to set in. I had no idea what was going on.

Hoseok noticed my change in demeanor, his face darkening as he looked over. His eyes glanced around the cafe around us, looking for the cause of my distress.

"Yoongi?" He asked, his voice soothing. "Are you okay?"

He leaned in closer to me, tilting his head in concentration. When I didn't answer him, he softly placed his hand on my shoulder. The weight of his hand bringing me back to my senses.

"Yoongi, what's-"

"I'm sorry," I said, the words rushing out of me, "I need to go."

I turned to leave, ignoring the hurt that flashed across his face. He reached out, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop.

"Did I do something? Can't you stay for just a little while longer?" he whispered, desperation ringing in his voice.

I shook his hand off my arm, not even turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't be here anymore."

I rushed out of the cafe, not once stopping to spare a glance at the man I had left behind. I ran back towards my apartment, apologizing as I bumped into people passing by me. With every step I took, my world returned to gray. Relief filled me at the sight of the familiar shades.

I rushed up the stairs of my apartment building, almost sprinting to my door. I was so anxious about getting inside, I didn't even notice the body that stepped out in front of me until it was too late.

I crashed into the person, nearly toppling over until their hands came to rest on my shoulders, steadying me. I looked up to apologize, coming face to face with Namjoon.

"Namjoon…" I whimper.

He takes notice of my anguished tone right away, straightening and wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he leads me to my front door. He reaches into my pocket to grab my keys, my mind too preoccupied with dealing with my overwhelming feelings to get embarrassed by his actions. He unlocks the door, opening it and quickly pushing me into the comfort of my own home. He grabs my hand, pulling me behind him as he briskly makes his way through my house.

The tightness in my chest eases up a little at the familiar sight of my living room. Namjoon eases me down onto the couch, making sure I am seated before kneeling before me. His dark eyes meet mine, worry filling them.

"What is it, Yoongi?" He prods, his tone soft.

"It's nothing," I whisper.

He shakes his head, his lips pulling down into a frown. "We both know that's not true. I've never seen you like this. You're usually so calm and collected." He fixed me with a concerned stare. "Now tell me what it is."

I knew it was pointless to try and deny it any further. After all, Namjoon knew me better than anyone, probably better than I even knew myself.

"It's Hoseok." I admitted.

He lifted his eyebrow, not fully understanding what I was saying. "What do you mean? What's Hoseok?"

"That's the problem! I don't know what Hoseok is!" I roared, my sudden increase in volume causing Namjoon to flinch. "Sorry." I quickly apologize, dropping my voice back down.

"Care to explain a bit more?"

"I went to give Hoseok a tour. Only it turned out not to be a tour, he just used that as an excuse to get me alone."

"Well I could have told you that," Namjoon said matter-of-factly.

I glared at him. "No interrupting."

He chuckled. Locking his lips and throwing away the key, he motioned for me to continue.

I sighed at his overly-dramatic response, but continued on with my explanation.

"So I went there and he started spewing some stuff about us being "meant for each other". Of course, I denied. We both know that Jimin is my soulmate, that's why he brings my color back, right?" Namjoon nods. "Okay, so I told Hoseok that there was no way. Then he explained that he can see the auras of soulmates." Namjoon looked like he wanted to interrupt, confusion causing his features to furrow.

"I know, I know. That was my same reaction. I'd be skeptical if I didn't already know that weird things happen in life. After all, I'm supposed to be color blind yet a certain orange haired shorty changes that all up."

"So I decided to just let it go. If he says he sees auras, then I'll believe him. Then he told me that him and I's auras are the same color. Meaning we are soulmates. He also knows about Jimin. He mentioned something about how people's auras light up when their one true soulmate is near, and mine was doing it. So he assumed he was mine. But-" I glanced towards the wall that connected my apartment to Jimin's "-he didn't know that Jimin had followed me to my meeting with him."

"Jimin followed you?" Namjoon exclaimed, breaking our rule. I glared at him.

"What did I say about not interrupting?"

"I'm sorry, but this is just getting to good! It's like a story! What happened next?" His eyes lit up, curious about the ending of my said "story".

"You'd already know if you hadn't interrupted me," I grumbled.

He looked at me expectantly, his eyes filled with excitement. I sighed and continued on.

"I was just about to tell him that Jimin was there. But he left to go to the bathroom. Then I saw Jimin in the cafe, so I told him he shouldn't be there. Some stuff happened." I thought back to feeling of Jimin's soft lips as they brushed across my cheek, then cleared my throat. "Eventually he left. So everything was gray again, right?" Namjoon nodded. "Well the colors started to come back. So I turned to look for Jimin…. But when I turned around it wasn't him."

I paused, needing to calm myself before admitting the next words. Namjoon's eyes stared back at me, pleading with me to not leave him hanging any longer.

"It was Hoseok, Namjoon. It wasn't Jimin standing there. It was fucking Hoseok. And the colors were all wrong. Everything was muted. It's like Jimin let's me see in HD, while Hoseok brings me static. I panicked, ran away, and here we are." I finished, the tightness completely gone now after admitting everything to Namjoon.

He just sat there for a moment, staring up at me in shock.

 _Great, I've broken Namjoon._

"So Hoseok thinks your his soulmate?" I nodded. "And denied it?" Another nod. "But now you're panicking because he brought color which means that maybe, just maybe, he could have been right?"

"I don't know, Namjoon," I admitted, "I always just assumed that people only got one soulmate. That's it. I have no idea how any of this works!" I cried, once again raising my voice. I gripped the cushion below me, hoping to ease a bit of my frustration.

Namjoon looked at me, understanding filling his eyes. "You know what you should do then?"

"What?"

"You should-"

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting Namjoon's suggestion.

"Yoongi-hyung! Are you in there?" I heard Jimin's muffled voice cry out. The pounding only increased, the loud noise reverberating around us. Groaning, I stood from the couch, Namjoon moving out from in front of me as he stood as well. I shuffled to the front door, pulling it open to reveal Taehyung, Jungkook, and a very worried-looking Jimin.

"See, Jimin, I told you he was-"

"Yoongi-hyung!" Jimin cried, interrupting his friend as he flung himself at me. His hands cupped my face, his eyes searching me for any sort of injury. "Are you okay? I thought I heard a yell come from your apartment."

I felt all my tension leave me as I stared into his dark eyes. "I'm fine, Jimin," I sighed, feeling, for the first time this afternoon, as if the words were actually true.

"He just had a bad date. That's all."

At the sound of Namjoon's voice, Jimin looked over my shoulder at the taller man before his eyes travelled back to meet mine.

"Oh… that's too bad," he said, feigning sympathy.

"Uh, huh. We all know you're dancing on the inside Jimin," Taehyung pointed out.

"Yeah, you've been pouting ever since you came back. Grumbling "Why isn't yoongi home yet?" every five minutes," Jungkook added, putting Jimin on the spot.

Red slowly creeped up Jimin's neck as he stepped away from me, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Tha- that's not true!" He denied, his frantic voice filling the hallway.

I sighed and stepped aside, "Would you guys like to come in?"

Jimin stopped defending himself to look at me, a small creeping onto his face.

"Of course," he accepted. The trio walked passed me, entering my apartment.

I followed them into the living room. Jimin sank onto the couch and I sat beside him, our shoulders brushing as I attempted to leave some space on the couch for one of the others to sit. It was for nothing though, as Taehyung and Jungkook opted to stay together and sit on the floor. Seeing as how none of them were going to use the space, I moved to scoot away from Jimin.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, holding me in place. I looked over to him, my eyebrow raising in a silent question. He smiled at me, his eyes crinkling. I tried again to move over, but Jimin's arm held me firmly in place. Sighing, I gave up and resigned myself to my fate.

Namjoon entered the room, surprise filling me as I see him pulling Jin along behind him.

"Seok-jin, when did you get here?" I ask.

They stop to stand in front us, Seok-jin's eyes flashing to Jimin's arm around my shoulder before a sly smile forms on his face.

Namjoon clears his throat, gaining all our attention.

"Actually, Yoongi," he starts, "We came here in the first place to tell you something. I just had Jin wait downstairs until we were ready."

"Should we leave?" Taehyung asked, glancing between the two men and me.

"No, no," Seok-jin states, looking at Namjoon. A smile spread across his lips. "The more the merrier, right?"

"Of course, dear," Namjoon whispers, returning Jin's smile before turning back to me. "We're getting married," they cry in unison, holding their hands out for me to see.

My eyes are immediately drawn to the small silver bands on their fingers, "You guys are engaged? Since when?"

"Since yesterday. We were gonna tell you last night at dinner, but then, you know. It just didn't seem like the right time," Namjoon informed me.

My eyes slid over to Jimin who was giving me that "I-told-you-so" look.

 _I'm never going to hear the end of this from him._

"Congratulations!" I cry, a smile lighting up my face.

Namjoon smiles at me, surprise filling his face. "Are you really okay with this, Yoongi? I know how you feel about marriage…. It may seem a little fast but-"

"Namjoon, stop. My views about marriage are about me, not you guys." I see Jimin turn to look at me out of the corner of my eye, curiosity written all over his face. I choose to ignore it. "Besides, you guys are perfect together. Honestly I'm more surprised that you could hold this kind of news in for more than 10 seconds," I said, chuckling.

"You have no idea how hard it was!" Seok-jin cried. "I was afraid I would burst if we waited any longer!"

Namjoon laughed at his boyfriends, well I guess now it's fiance, words, a proud smile forming on his lips as he gazes at Seok-jin.

"Well since everyone else is sharing good news, I guess it's our turn huh?" Taehyung says to Jungkook. The younger blushes, but stands with Taehyung anyway.

A grin spreads across Taehyung's face as he grabs Jungkook's hand. "We're dating now!" He yells, lifting their entwined hands into the air.

"Really? No way!" Jimin gasps in surprise.

"Yeah way! You are witnessing the birth of TaeKook!" Taehyung exclaims. Jungkook blushes and smacks him on the shoulder.

"Stop that," he whispers, his embarrassment making his voice small.

"TaeKook?" I ask.

"Yeah, our couple nam, you know?" He gestures to Namjoon and Jin. "Like there's would be NamJin." He turns to look at Jimin in I, a sly smile gracing his features. "And you guys, you're YoonMin."

I look to Seok-jin, his face paling as he realizes that I've caught him.

"Is that why you said that to me the other day?"

"What did he say?" Jimin asks.

"He said he ships YoonMin as much as the next guy-"

"Awwww, thank you Jin-Hyung!" Jimin gushes, smiling at the older man.

"You're welcome, Jimin. Now if only someone," he glares at me, "would get on board with it. Then we would be having a third set of happy news today. Is there anything you wanna share with us, Yoongi?" He says, eyeing me expectantly.

"Well…. Jimin and I-" they all lean forward, unable to hide the excitement on their faces, "-are now friends."

They all groaned in unison, even Jimin. I looked over to him, flashing a smile as he pouts at me.

"I thought you were going to, finally, admit your undying love for me, Yoongi-hyung. How mean," he whined.

"I would do that in privacy, not surrounded by a bunch of onlookers."

"I look forward to that day. Everytime we're alone now, I'll be expecting a confession," Jimin flirts.

"In your dreams," I retort.

"Of course," Jimin says seriously, his eyes boring into mine.

"Alright that's enough," I state, shaking Jimin's hand from my shoulder and standing, "I'm happy for all of you. But I'm exhausted. So can we put this conversation on hold for another time?"

Everyone agrees, the crowd moving to my door as everyone says their goodbyes. In the end, it's just Jimin and I. The younger leaning against my door frame, as he smiles at me.

"I really am looking forward to that day. I'll see you in my dreams, my love."

He leans in quickly, his lips aiming for my cheek. Having learned from our last encounter, I sidestep him. He almost falls over, shooting me a glare.

"Alright, alright. Be that way. One day you'll be begging for it though," he informs me, winking. "I'll see you later, Yoongi," he says softly.

"Bye Jimin," I whisper back.

He walks back to his door, my color fading as he disappears. I close the door, sagging back against it. Now that everyone was gone, I let myself think about all that had happened today.

Still confused about Hoseok, I thought back to Namjoon's earlier words.

 _I know exactly what I should do. I just don't want to._

I slowly pulled my cell phone from my pocket. I unlock the screen and go to my contacts. Scrolling down, I click on the one I was searching for. I place the phone to my ear, both afraid and hoping that they would pick up.

The line crackles, and I hear a voice speak.

"Hello?"

I gasp, surprised that they actually picked up.

"Hi Mom."


	15. Chapter 15

I stood in front of the door, my hand frozen mid-knock. I let my hand drop heavily back to my side, unable, once again, to bring myself to knock. I sighed, staring at the wood as if it could offer me anyway out of this. I raised my hand once again, determined to go through with it this time, only to drop it back down.

I took a few steps back, pacing in front door.

 _You can do this, Yoongi! It's just a simple knock. That's all, stop freaking out._

Except it wasn't that simple! How could I calm down when this could change everything? I thought back to how I got here in the first place.

* * *

"Hi Mom," I greeted, my voice sounding small.

"Yoongi? Is that you?" I could hear the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, it's me."

"We haven't heard from you in a while, I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about us," she joked. Her words caused me to flinch because she had almost guessed right.

I hadn't forgotten about them, I could never do that. But I was avoiding them, instead choosing to dive into my work. My parents had never tried to hide their disappointment with my choices in regards to what I do with my life. So to avoid their disapproving words, I never answered their calls. And after a while, they stopped calling altogether.

"Sorry. I've just been busy with work," I lied, hoping she couldn't hear it in my voice.

"Mhm," she hummed. I could tell she didn't believe me, but she didn't call me out on it. "So what are you calling about, out of the blue like this? Not that I'm not happy to hear from you." she adds the last part hurriedly, as if afraid that she would hurt my feelings.

I chuckled, touched that she still cared about my feelings, even after all the times I didn't care about theirs. "Just calling to check up on you guys, you know? Find out how everyone is," I said, sliding down the door to sit on the floor.

"Oh, well we're all fine," she said happily. "The restaurant is going well. Your brother is helping your father run it. Ohh speaking of your brother. He found his someone! A super sweet girl, you would love her," she gushed.

I tensed at the mention of my brother's news, preparing myself for the question that I knew would come next.

"When are you going to find yours, Yoongi?" She asks, sadness evident in her voice.

I gulped, not ready to talk this yet. Unfortunately I didn't have a choice. Gripping my phone tighter, I whispered into the phone, "That's actually one of the reasons I'm calling. I found them, Mom."

"What was that?"

"I found them. I found my soulmate," I repeated, raising my voice so she could hear me.

"WHAT?" She screamed, the sudden noise almost causing me to drop my phone. I placed it back to my ear.

"You scared me! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Sorry, sorry. You just surprised me is all." No kidding, I could tell just by the sound of her voice. "When? When did you find them?"

"A few nights ago. He crashed into me on the street."

"Oh, so what's his name?" she said, excited for any piece of news I would give her.

"Jimin. Park Jimin," I informed.

"What a cute name!" she squealed. "And I bet he's just as cute. After all, there's no way my adorable Yoongi wouldn't find someone just as cute as him."

"Mom, stop," I whined, a blush rising in my cheeks. "And I guess he is pretty cute."

"You guess? Is that anyway to talk about your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," I denied, playing with a loose string on my sweater.

"But he's your-"

"That doesn't matter. I don't plan on making anything of it."

"What? Why?" She said incredulously, unable to believe that I would reject that kind of bond.

"Because it's not fair, Mom. All this soulmate stuff. If I am going to be with someone my whole life, then I want them to be with me because they love me and I love them. Not because of some stupid curse that pulls us together."

Silence stretched between as we both let my words sink in. That was the first time that I had ever admitted that out loud. I hadn't even told Namjoon why I had always been so against finding my other half. I had always believed that it wasn't fair. That people had to be together just because they were soulmates. How do they know it's real? If Jimin didn't feel the pull, as Hoseok so greatly put it, then would he even be interested in me? Probably not.

"Oh, Yoongi. You have it all-"

"No more about it, Mom. I'm calling because I experienced something strange and I have questions," I interrupted, unwilling to talk about my relationship with Jimin any longer.

"This is something you should talk about with both your father and I. Why don't you come down tomorrow? We can talk about it then."

"Oh okay, su-"

"And Yoongi?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring Jimin. He has a right to know about this too. I'm sure you haven't told him anything about it," she scolded.

"But-"

"No buts. It's his life too. He should have a say. Besides," she said, her voice taking on a teasing tone, "If you're so sure that he's only around because of the soulmate thing, what are you so scared for? He might even get spooked and run away thinking that you're crazy."

My stomach dropped at the thought of Jimin thinking I was crazy. But she did have a point, it was his life too. I couldn't rob him of his choice.

 _But why am I so afraid of what he'll choose?_

* * *

So here I am: sitting on the ground across from Jimin's door, all because my mom told me to invite him. I feel like a child whose mother just told him he had to invite everyone to their birthday party.

 _I am 24 years old! I don't have to listen to my mother! I'm a grown man!_

 _But…. if I show up without Jimin, she's gonna give me that look. The one that screams "You've disappointed me." Ah, hell._

I stood, my back straightening in determination. I was gonna do this, even if it killed me. I stomped up to the door, bringing my hand up.

Before I could make contact with the rough wood, the door flung open. My hand flew through the space it used to occupy, throwing me slightly off balance.

Jungkook stood in front of me cald in bunny pajamas, a stuffed rabbit under his arm.

"Ah, Yoongi-hyung," he yawned, "I got tired of waiting for you to knock, so I figured I'd just open the door."

My face flushed, "How- how long have you been watching?"

"Long enough to know that you've been trying to knock on our door for the past 15 minutes," he teased, a smile forming on his thin lips.

I opened my mouth to deny his claim, but no words escaped me. He only smiled more at my speechlessness, leaning in to whisper.

"Should I call for Jimin?"

"Ah, yes please," I agreed, taking him by surprise.

"Huh, I didn't think you'd actually agree," he pouted, disappointed that his fun would be cut short. He turned towards the dark apartment behind him, shouting out, "Jimin! Come here!" His loud voice echoed in their apartment for a moment before I heard Jimin's own voice yell back.

"No!" His voice was muffled by the space between us, but it carried to us nonetheless.

"Fine! Your loss." He turns and winks at me before swiveling to look back into the darkness, "Should I just tell Yoongi to go away then?"

I heard a door fling open and feet pounding on the floor towards us. As they approached, my color returned to me, brightening Jungkook's pajamas from a gray to a dull pink. There was a crash and a loud curse from Jimin, the sound causing Jungkook to giggle at his friends pain. Whatever he hit must have caused him to stop, because my color stopped at a muted-tone. After a moment, I heard the footsteps once again and everything brightened as Jimin ran around the corner.

He skidded to a stop in front of me, barely missing toppling Jungkook over. The younger male shot him a glare before leaving, grumbling about his friends ungratefulness. Jimin through his retreating back a sheepish grin before turning back to me.

"Hey, Yoongi-hyung," he greeted breathlessly, his chest heaving from running across the apartment.

"Hi, Jimin."

"So what brings you here?" He asked, leaning against the door frame in an attempt to look cool. It might have worked if he didn't miss on the first attempt, almost falling over before catching himself. His cheeks reddened as he stepped back and gestured to the room behind him, "Would you like to come in?"

I nodded, my shoulder brushing his as I stepped into the entryway. Jimin smiled at me before motioning for me to follow him. Walking behind him, I find it hard to keep my eyes from traveling over his body. Slight disappointment filling me as I find that his usual tight pants have been replaced with flannel pajamas.

 _Stop it, Yoongi! We didn't come here so you could ogle Jimin's ass! Although it is nice…_

My thoughts are interrupted as I enter the living room, my breath catching at the room around me. The walls are filled with pictures of the three of them, their smiling faces staring back at me. The room was so bright, filled with multiple shades of red and blue. It was the typical "boy" room, all clashing colors and varying styles of furniture. It still felt homy, though.

Jimin lead me to a red leather couch, motioning for me to sit down. A smile lit up his face when I did as asked.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, trying to be a good host.

I shook my head. He sat on the other side of the couch, grabbing a pillow and cuddling it to his chest. The sight was adorable. I didn't even realize that I was staring until Jimin spoke.

"Yoongi?"

"Yeah?"

"Please stop staring, you're embarrassing me," he said softly, glancing away from me.

"Oh, uh, sorry. You just look adorable." I spit the words out, not fully thinking about them first. Once I have time to process what just escaped my mouth, I cover my face with my hands. "Oh my god. Did I really just say that out loud?" I say, mortified.

"Yeah you did," Jimin says, chuckling. "Now you're the adorable one, hyung."

"Stop it," I whine.

"Okay, okay. So what did you come here for?"

"Can't I just come and say hello to you?"

"Oh yeah, and pigs can fly," Jimin laughs.

"You're right," I admit, "I did come here for something."

Jimin looks at me, his eyebrows raising with silent questions.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" I blurt out.

His eyes widened, surprise evident on his face.

"Are you asking me out?"

"What? No!" I deny, maybe a little to strongly as I see his face fall. "I'm not asking you out...but-" his eyes light up once again, excitement shining in their brown depths, "I am asking if you would like to go on a trip with me."

"A trip? With you?"

"Yeah, to Deagu…" I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't ask for any further details.

"That's like a 3 hour trip by car, Yoongi. What on earth would you be going there for?"

"Uh, it's my hometown actually." I explained. "Are you going to go with me or not?"

"Are kidding me? 6 hours of being in a car with you? Of course I'm in!" He exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face.

"Great, great." I rose from the couch. "We're leaving around 9 tomorrow morning, don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Jimin nodded at me. I started to walk towards the door. "Hey, hyung?

"Yeah?" I look over my shoulder to the smiling man behind me.

"Goodnight," he bid softly, hiding his face in the pillow he was still clutching to his chest.

"Goodnight, Jimin." I return, closing the front door behind me. My world turns gray as I enter my apartment.

I go straight to my studio, not even trying to pretend that I'll be able to sleep right now. Needing a distraction, I slip my headphones over my ears.

 _Tomorrow may change everything. The way Jimin talks to me, his feelings for me, tomorrow could end it all._

I turn the music up louder, letting the beat drown out my worries.


	16. Chapter 16

A pounding echoes throughout the room, waking me from my slumber. I open my eyes and close them immediately again as I'm blinded by the bright screen of my computer.

 _I must've fallen asleep in my studio. Great._

Squinting my eyes against the light, I power down my monitors. The room descends into darkness, giving my eyes a rest. I close my eyes again, ready to go back to sleep.

A loud thudding sounds around me, ruining any chances I had at falling back asleep. I remove my fallen headphones from around my neck and set them on the desk in front of me. My whole body screams in protest as I stand from the chair.

 _Note to self: Never sleep in here again._

I knew I would ignore that mental note. I always do. This wasn't the first time I had fallen asleep in here, and it surely wouldn't be the last. I had a tendency to work until exhaustion overtook me. I walked through my apartment, rolling my neck to attempt to get the kinks out.

I throw open the door and am met with the sight of an irritated Jimin.

"Ah! Yoongi! Finally, I've been knocking forever."

"What are you doing?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

He looks at me, confusion filling his eyes.

"Well, you said that you wanted to leave around 9. So I was ready, but then you never came so I was worried."

My eyes shot open as his words sank in.

 _Oh shit. The trip._

"What time is it?" I ask, the words coming out in a rush.

Jimin checks the watch on his wrist, "10:13"

"Oh my god, I'm late."

"Yeah you are," he agrees. I can hear his irritation in his voice, but I can't dwell on it this moment.

His eyes go wide as I grab his arm and drag him into my apartment.

"What are you doing?" He asks as I close the door behind him.

"I'm not ready at all. And it would be rude of me to make you wait in the hall," I turn and start to walk towards my bedroom, "so come on in."

I can hear his soft footsteps following behind me, but they stop once we reach the living room. I rush into my room and go directly into the bathroom. I strip all my clothes off and jump into the shower. I wish I had more time to let the hot water work it's magic on my sore muscles, but honestly I barely have time to wash my hair.

I step out and dry off quickly. I grab my toothbrush and brush my teeth with one hand while trying to maneuver on my underwear and pants with the other. I manage to get the underwear on, but the pants are proving to be a bit more of a struggle. Spitting into the sink, I finish brushing my teeth so my hands are completely free. I slide on my pants and run a brush through my hair.

I look around for my blow dryer, but see no sign of it. I try to recall the last time I saw it.

 _That's right! It's in the other bathroom._

I move quickly through the apartment, coming to the living room. Jimin's eyes land on me and his mouth drops a little. I want to question why he's looking at me like that, but I don't have time right now. I stalk into the guest bathroom and grab my blow dryer.

"Uh, Hyung?" Jimin's words draw my attention to him. My gaze settles on his slightly red tinted cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, um. Your shirt…. Where is it?" He asks, stumbling over the words.

"What do you-" I glance down at myself, only just now noticing that I don't have a shirt on. "Oh. You're right."

My eyes land on his as he looks me over, my face heating at the intense look in his eyes.

"Just give me a few more minutes and we can get out of here," I say, needing to get away from that stare.

I almost sprint back to my bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I lean back onto it, my heart pounding as I recall the look in Jimin's eyes as he looked at me. I wanted to deny the effect it had on me, but I couldn't. I knew Jimin was starting to mean something to me, and it scared me a little.

Taking deep breaths, I try to compose myself. Once my heart rate was back under my control, I plugged in the dryer. I watched in awe as the mint strands danced around my head. My eyes travelled down to my red cheeks, my free hand coming up to stroke the skin. I stood still for a moment, letting all the colors of my features sink in. My brown eyes, the pink-tinge to my lips, the paleness of my skin. It all amazed me.

Once I deemed my hair dry enough, I threw on a shirt and gathered the rest of my stuff in a hurry. I ran over a check list quickly in my head making sure I didn't forget anything. I close my bedroom door behind me and go back to the living room.

"Okay, we can go now," I call out to Jimin. He stands as I pass the couch on my way to the front door and follows behind me.

"So are we renting a car or what?"

"I have a car," I state. I stop in the entryway to grab the small set of keys off the wall. I slip them into my pocket as Jimin continues to talk to me.

"Oh, I've never seen you use it so I just assumed…" he trailed off, embarrassed.

"It's okay. I don't go many places in it, so it makes sense you wouldn't know about it."

He smiles at me as we walk out the front door, which I pull shut and lock behind us. I walk down the hallway, Jimin's quiet footsteps falling in step with mine as he comes to walk by my side. I throw the door to his apartment a quick glance as we pass it, remembering how much time I spent in front of it last night. When we're a few steps passed the door, we hear a shout behind us.

"Hey guys!"

We both turn toward the sound. Taehyung and Jungkook's heads are popping out of the door, smiles spread wide across their face.

"Have a safe trip, love birds!"

They quickly duck back in and shut the door before we have the chance to respond.

"Ah, those guys," Jimin grumbles, his cheeks turning red.

"Let's just go," I say, turning and walking away before Jimin can catch sight of the redness in my own cheeks.

We walk in silence, our footsteps the only sound as we make our way down to the lobby. I move to the door across the hall from the stairwell, holding it open as Jimin walks through it.

"Where does this lead to?" He asks, his words bouncing off the concrete walls around us.

I walk down the short flight of stairs, Jimin following closely behind me.

"Parking garage."

"Our building has an underground parking garage?" Jimin asks in awe as we step into the open space.

"Mhm. But no one really uses it," I gesture to the lack of cars in the space, "As you can obviously see. I think it's only me and 2 other people who actually have cars."

I walk towards my car, the outside covered with a tarp to keep the white paint from getting dusty down here.

"So why don't you just park out on the street?"

"It would draw unnecessary attention," I state matter-of-factly as we come to the vehicle. I grab ahold of the tarp as Jimin talks.

"What do you-"

I rip the tarp off, cutting his question off as he takes in the sight of my car. His eyes go wide, his mouth dropping in awe.

"Oh my god," he breathes out, his eyes raking over the sleek exterior of my car.

I leave him to his fangirling as I move to the front of the car and pop the trunk open, the latch giving way with a small click. I flap the tarp, dust flying off of it, before folding it and stowing it away in the trunk. I open the door, turning to look at Jimin who still hasn't moved from his previous spot.

"Are you coming?" I ask.

He jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, yeah, of course," he says. He moves slowly towards the car, apprehension written all over his face.

"It's not gonna bite you, Jimin. It's just a car," I laugh, the sound echoing back to me.

"I- I know that!" He defends, his face reddening slightly. He opens the door and we both slide in. Jimin glances around the interior of my car. From the black leather seats to the all glass roof, all of it seeming to captivate him.

I start the car, causing the touch screen on the front to light up. Jimin's eyes land on it, going wide.

"Is that a touch screen? In your car?"

I giggled at the awe-struck tone of his voice.

"Yeah, it's a bit much isn't it?"

"No way! It's awesome. I want one. How much did this cost anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?"

He nods his head so vigorously that I'm afraid he'll give himself whiplash.

"Okay, okay." I look out my window, suddenly interested in the gray concrete surrounding us. "It cost ₩144,632,250."

A gasp filled the car, bringing my attention to my passenger. Jimin's mouth had dropped a bit and he remained speechless. I waited for him to say something, but he had no response. Sighing, I put the car in gear before turning to the speechless boy beside me.

"Should we go then?"


	17. Chapter 17

I maneuvered through the dark parking garage, my car running smoothly despite its lack of use. At the soft purr of the engine, my lips lifted in a small smile. After driving up two levels, a spot of light appeared up ahead. I slowed to a stop as I came closer to it, the outside world coming into view. Waiting for an opportunity to merge into traffic, I tried to ignore the glances my car was getting from passersby. Tapping my fingers quietly on the touch screen, I chose my next song to play. A small black sedan passed us, clearing up the road for us to pull out. Gravel crunched under my tires as I pulled out onto the empty street.

My chosen song starts to play, the beat filling the car around us. Jimin gasps, turning in his seat to look at me as excitement gleams in his eyes.

"I love Havana!"

He dances in his seat, singing along to the song. Peeking out of the corner of my eyes, I could barely contain my laughter. Jimin didn't notice, too engrossed in his one-man concert. Soon my entertainment turned to awe as I became enthralled with the sound of Jimin's voice, perfectly in harmony with Camilla's.

He clapped along to the beat, shimmying in his seat, completely oblivious to the looks he was getting from the people we passed on the street. What they probably saw as strange, I saw as amazing. In this moment, Jimin was freer than anyone else I had ever met, more carefree than I think I could ever be. Glancing at him, I felt myself being pulled into his infectious mood. Pretty soon I was singing along with him, Jimin cracking up at my poor rendition of the song. I wasn't the best singer, definitely not as good as Jimin, but there was something I could do, and lucky for me this song had just the part.

The beat changed, signalling it was Young Thug's part of the song. I took a deep breath, waiting. When his deep voice started to flow from the speaker's, I rapped along with him, letting myself get lost in the song as the world blurred passed us. I finished the rap, never once stopping for breath. A grin spread across my face as glee filled me.

"Wow," Jimin breathed, barely audible over the music blaring around us.

My gaze wandered over to him, awe evident on his face. I turn the music down a few clicks, letting it become background noise as Jimin speaks to me.

"I- I didn't know you could rap like that…" he trailed off, bringing his hand up to cradle his chin, "I feel like it's kind of familiar, though. Why is that?"

My grin slowly disappeared at his question, my previous elation going with it.

"I don't know what you mean," I say, trying to dismiss his curiosity.

"Have you ever done any musical work?"

"Nope. Never," I say quickly. My grip tightens on the steering wheel, the knuckles turning white, as I wait for him to call out how suspicious I was acting.

"Huh, oh well then. Maybe you should."

"No way, too much movement involved."

He laughed, "Got that right."

Jimin turns to look out the window, watching as the scenery passes us by. A comfortable silence fills the space between us, the quiet beats of a song being the only noise. We stay like that for a while, Jimin quietly singing along with the radio as I follow the instructions of our GPS. I get so used to the silence that I jump slightly when Jimin speaks to me, finally breaking the silence between us.

"So how'd you get this car anyway? Why this one?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see him turn to look at me.

"Honestly? I wasn't even really involved in the choosing process. Namjoon and Seokjin basically dragged me along as they bickered among themselves." I laughed, recounting the events of that day to Jimin. "I had been up all night working-"

"I'm not even surprised," he interrupts.

Laughing, I reach out to hit him lightly on the arm. "No comments from the peanut gallery. Anywayyyy," I draw out the word and Jimin rolls his eyes at me, "I was exhausted when they picked me up. I told them to just choose a car, the price didn't matter. I just wanted to get it over quickly so I could go home and sleep."

"Did it work?"

"Of course not! Like the married couple they are, or soon will be, they bickered the whole way through it." Jimin laughed, the happy sound filling the air around us. "When we arrived Namjoon went straight to a convertible. Sleek, black, beautiful. He loved it, but when he suggested it to me, do you know what Seok-jin said to him?"

"What?"

" 'Kim Namjoon! No way will Yoongi be driving that. How are you supposed to fit kids in there? There's no car seat anchors! And that top? How will it protect him from an accident? And just think of the work it'll take to keep it nice! No way.' " I say, Jimin laughing at my failed attempt to copy Jin's voice.

"He's such a mom!" He says, chuckling.

"Exactly. So Seok-jin wanted to get an SUV. Third row seating, all that jazz, but Namjoon disagreed with that. Claimed I needed something with more "swag". So they compromised and ended up choosing this one. It has all the room and safety specs that Jin wanted, while still being sleek and modern enough for Namjoon to approve. And I love the color. So we got it."

"It sounds like it was quite the day," Jimin observes.

"You have no idea. But enough about me, I want to know some things about you too. It's only fair after all."

"Ask away," he says, a smile gracing his lips.

I think, running through possible questions in my head before I decide on one.

"What did you do before you became a trainee?"

Jimin nods, his smile growing wider.

"Before all this, I was in school for dance. Ballet, to be exact."

I let that statement sink in, an image of Jimin in a leotard popping into my head.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Loved it."

"Then why choose to do this? I mean you're in a hip-hop group. That's in a whole different world than ballet."

I slow down to stop at a red light, glancing over at the man next to me. I could see the gears working behind his eyes as he thought how to answer my question.

"I guess most people would see it that way. But honestly, I think they compliment each other. Where ballet is graceful and quiet, hip-hop is rough and loud."

"I've never thought of it that way," I admitted, pressing on the gas as the light switches to green.

"Most people don't." He shrugs. "And it's not like I have a favorite kind of dance. I love all dance. It's such a great way to express yourself. Dance and singing, not everyone can do it. So if you can, why not take advantage of it." He turns to look at me. "I'm not sure if that makes sense."

I shake my head, "No, I get it."

Nodding, his eyes stray to the speedometer, widening when he reads the number displayed there.

"35 mph? In a 40?" He laughs, throwing his hands up. "Why have a car that can go super fast if you're gonna go below the speed limit?"

I roll my eyes at him, "Safety first, Jimin."

"Mhm. Whatever you say, Grandpa," he teases.

"Ha ha. You're so funny," I say, sarcasm lacing my words.

"I know, it's both a blessing and a curse."

Tapping along to the beat of the song streaming through the speakers, I ask my next question.

"So your group, you seem to be close. How did you guys get together?"

"Taehyung and Jungkook? Yeah we are," he states. I take a peek at him, his eyes distant as he recalls a memory. "I met Taehyung in high school. We were in different classes, but we were both kind of loners, you know? Taehyung has always been attractive but people avoided him because his personality is a bit…. peculiar. And me?" He lets out a small laugh, bitterness filling the usually happy sound. "Let's just say that I was not the most attractive. I was a bit chubby, and way too shy to try and make friends. So I kind of faded into the background in my class, no one really noticed me." A smile lifts his cheeks, his eyes crinkling. "Until he did."

"I was just walking down the hallway one day, when he passes me. He stops, turns around to walk beside me. Then he just leans in and asks me: 'Do you think pigeons have feelings?' What kind of question is that to ask a stranger?"

"What a weird kid," I say, chuckling.

"That was my exact thought! I thought he was a weirdo, avoided him every chance I had. But then he started sitting with me at lunch. I ignored him as he rambled on at first, but then we found out that we both really liked music. Taehyung was really into the saxophone then and I was already taking dance, so we bonded. And the rest of the story is history," he finishes, shrugging his shoulders.

"And Jungkook? How did he come into the picture?"

"Kookie just kinda migrated in. He entered high school 2 years after we did and we had no interest in the younger classes. Then one day, Jungkook passes us in the hall and just up and interrupts our conversation to introduce himself to Taehyung. And it was like he had always been there. We all got along right away, especially him and Taehyung." He shrugs. "What can you do? Love at first sight and all that," he says dismissively.

"SO they've been friends for years, but just now decided to be a couple?" He nods. "Wow, that must've been annoying. Namjoon and Seokjin have known each other for only 3 years, I couldn't imagine double that."

"Yeah, it was rough. Everyone knew they were a thing though. Girls stopped confessing to them, ship names were created. Everyone knew except them. It's was almost painful to watch them tiptoe around it for so long." His mouth opens wide, a yawn escaping. "How much time is left?"

"About 2 hours."

"Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"No, go ahead."

He leans his head against the window, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Yoongi-hyung."

"Goodnight, Jimin."

I focus my eyes on the road, my thoughts keeping me company as Jimin's breaths even out, sleep taking him.

* * *

After over an hour of listening to Jimin's quiet breathing, I was starting to feel a little sleepy. I turn the music up a few clicks, listening for a second to make sure Jimin was still asleep. As a familiar beat fills the car, I glance over to Jimin. Seeing that he was still sound asleep, I let myself rap along to the song. Following the beat, my fingers tap on the smooth leather of the steering wheel.

"Gi-Give it to me!"

The song comes to a close, the last beats fading out as I pant. I hadn't intended to get so into the song, but I always get carried away when I hear my music.

"Hyung-"

I freeze at the voice, panic overtaking me.

"Oh, Jimin. I, uh, I didn't know you were awake," I say, avoiding looking at him.

"Hyung, you sound just like Agust D."

"What, no way. He's way better than me," I feign, hoping he'd leave it alone.

"The rapping skills, the super expensive car." His eyes grow wide, his lips parting slightly. "I should've noticed it sooner. Music producers make a lot of money, but not enough to afford this kind of car." He sits forward, his jeans sliding across the black leather seats. "Yoongi-hyung, are you Agust D? No one knows what he looks like. He doesn't do concerts or anything. Oh my god, I'm in the presence of a super-star."

"Woah, slow down there. I'm hardly a super-star."

"So you really are him? Really?"

"Even if I said no, would you believe me?"

He's silent for a second, pondering the question. "No."

"Well then, I guess that's your answer isn't it?"

"Oh my god!" He exclaims. "We all love your music. Why don't you come out into the open? Why not let people know what you look like, do concerts, all the basic star stuff?"

I sigh, "Because I don't want that. I want to live as normal a life as possible. I didn't even want to release a mixtape. Namjoon overheard it and suggested that I produce it myself and put it out there. I refused. I didn't want the fame, but the money would be nice. So he suggested that I just don't reveal my face. So I've lived comfortably, with only Namjoon knowing the truth. At least," I shoot him a sideways glance, "until now. You can't tell anyone, you know that right? Not even your friends."

He gasps, his hand shooting to his chest. "I'm kind of hurt that you would think that I would share your secret. I won't tell a soul, I swear."

Unusually willing to believe him, I nod my head.

Jimin bounces in his seat, excitement filling him.

"I can't believe this. I'm sorry, I know I'm fanboying super hard right now, but I just love your music so much. It's real, relatable. Most people don't talk about the things that you do."

"You're right, that's why I write my songs. I think the best songs are the realest ones, the ones that can reach and touch a lot of people."

"I wish I was as cool as you," Jimin sighs.

"You're plenty cool, Jimin," I placate, patting his knee.

"You really think so?"

"Mhm."

We sink back into silence. As our trip reaches its last stretch, I feel my body start to grow tense. With every mile that brings us closer to our destination, I worry more and more.

 _Was it wrong to bring Jimin with me? Should I have just left him at home?_

We enter Daegu, familiar streets surrounding me as I take the turns to my old home. Jimin's looking at the window, in awe of the town around him.

"You've never been to Daegu?" I ask, trying to relieve the tension I feel.

"No, I grew up in Busan then came right to Seoul. I've never really traveled…" he trails off, too engrossed in sightseeing.

"Well don't worry. There's not much in Daegu, anyway."

He doesn't respond to me, just continues to watch as the buildings become fewer and farther in between as we travel to the outskirts of town where my parents reside. Within a few minutes, we pull up in front of a quaint two-story house. I put the car in park, staring at the light blue exterior. The color should've been cheerful, but I knew disappointment lurked inside its walls.

I open my door and Jimin follows suit, both of us stepping onto the sidewalk as the front door opens. A figure emerges, rushing towards us. Arms reach up to wrap my neck as I am embraced by my mother.

"Yoongi! It's so good to see you!" She steps back, looking up at me as she rests her hands on my cheeks. "You look like a dumpling! So cute!"

She pinches my cheeks lightly, smiling at me. I pull her hands away from my face, saving my cheeks from any further torture.

"Hi, mom." I step to the side, gesturing to the man hiding behind me. "This is Jimin."

Her eyes light up as they rake over him, taking in every detail. A grin spreads across her face, "Ah, so this is Jimin! I've heard so much about you!"

Jimin looks panicked for a second, but then bows, his ever-present manners winning over his panic. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Min."

"Yoongi, I asked you if he was cute. You didn't tell me he was so adorable!"

I roll my eyes at her, quickly growing embarrassed.

"I have dinner prepared, why don't you guys come in?" She reaches out, grabbing Jimin by the sleeve before giving me a pointed look. Her mouth smiling, but her eyes showing me how absolutely serious she is. "We have so many things to talk about." She leads Jimin towards the door. I trail behind, my steps slow as I walk towards a conversation that could change everything.


	18. Chapter 18

I follow my mother and Jimin inside, softly closing the door behind me. Slipping my shoes off, I venture father into the house, seeing it for the first time in color. I grew up here, surrounded by gray walls. Now I looked around at the yellow walls and blue furniture, in awe of how bright this room seemed now compared to my memories.

My mother came up beside me, smiling up at me as she grabs my hand.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Afraid that my words would get stuck in my throat, I settle for just a quick nod. "I remember what it was like to see colors for the first time." I looked around, worried that Jimin would overhear her. "Oh don't worry, he's in the bathroom. But anyways, it was completely overwhelming. Even after a few years, just the sight of the color yellow could leave me breathless." She giggled, gesturing to the walls. "Hence the color scheme."

She moves to stand in front of me, her face turning serious as she cradles my cheek with her hand. "How are you adjusting?"

"I'm.." I swallow, trying to find the right words to describe what I had felt in the past few days. "I'm dealing. It's just all so different. The world feels alive but-"

"But that's only when you're with him," she finishes for me, an understanding smile lifting her thin lips. The expression should've reassured me, but it just made her look sad. "I understand that, Yoongi. He's there and life is bright, it's great. But then he leaves and the color literally drains from your life, leaving you with nothing but grays."

"It's just unfair," I groan. "I was fine with how things were, had accepted my fate. And then he comes barging in, Mom, bringing all his damn colors with him. What if I don't want this?"

"Don't want what? Jimin? Do you not like him?"

"No, it's not that," I sigh, wishing she would just understand. It was easier for her when she found my father. She had no problem with pursuing him, being in a relationship. "What if I don't want the dependency that comes with it? I already feel it now, the sadness and loss when the color leaves, wishing he would stay just a little longer. It makes me sound pathetic. And if I'm really honest, it's selfish."

"Selfish?" She asks, confused.

"Yeah, selfish. After all, Jimin likes me. I know he does, he's already told me. Isn't it just selfish to keep him around just so I can experience colors? Shouldn't he get to be with someone who loves him back?"

She chuckles at me, "Oh, my dear Yoongi. It doesn't work like that. Do you really think that the only reason you-"

She cuts her words off as Jimin appears in the doorway, a smile spread across his face as he takes in the house around.

"This house is beautiful, Mrs. Min," he compliments, bringing a smile to my mother's face.

"Why, thank you Jimin." She grabs our hands, tugging us out of the room. "How about we move to the kitchen? You're father's finishing up making a late lunch/early dinner as we speak."

With each step, I can hear the sounds of dishes clanking together getting louder. My mother pulls us through an archway, bringing us into a brightly colored kitchen.

"Yoongi!" I hear my father's deep voice call out. I turn towards the sound, seeing him standing at the stove, an apron hanging from his hips as he stirs whatever he's cooking.

"Hi, Dad," I greet him, smiling as I move towards him. Remembering Jimin, I reach out and grab his hand. I look back at him, seeing his eyes wide in panic. I throw him a small smile, hoping it would help him calm down. We approach the tall man, his eyes following us the whole time, trained on our entwined hands. When we reach him, I release Jimin and step to the side.

"Dad, this is Jimin."

Jimin gives a quick bow, "I'm Park Jimin. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

A laugh escapes my father, a smile breaking out across his face. "My wife has told me a lot about you, Jimin. All good things, I assure you. Welcome to our home. The food will be ready soon if you two would like to have a seat at the table."

Jimin follows me to the table, sinking into the chair beside me as my mother takes the seat across from me. He leans in close, whispering in my ear, "You're parents are so nice, especially your mom. She's so cheerful, how's she end up with such a pessimistic son?"

I kick him under the table, a gasp leaving his lips from the sudden pain. My mom trains her eyes on us, giving a knowing smile. I roll my eyes at her, positive that she took that as flirting. She folds her hands on the table, addressing Jimin.

"So, Jimin. What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a trainee at BigHit."

"So you're going to be an idol?" She says, excited.

"Well that's the hope," he laughs.

"Is that where you met my Yoongi?"

"No," Jimin says, more laughs escaping him, "That was actually kind of a happy accident." He turns to look at me, his eyes softening. "I actually just ran into him one night. Literally. Just plowed him right over."

"Right there in the middle of the street, too," I add. "Then he just ran off after throwing me to the wolves." I glare at him.

"What did I do?" he asked, confused.

"You told Seok-jin about my palms! He gave me the biggest lecture ever."

"Seok-jin? That's Namjoon's boyfriend right?" My mother asks, interrupting our banner.

"Fiancé now, actually."

She claps her hands, squealing in delight. "Oh! I love weddings! How great for them!" She trains her eyes on me, her gaze expectant. "I can't wait until you get married."

"I'll make sure to tell them you said congratulations," I say, ignoring her last statement. If it bothered her, she didn't show it. Although, by the look on his face, Jimin was pretty surprised by my words.

"There's no need for that," she says, waving off my offer. "I can just tell it to Namjoon himself when he calls this week."

"Namjoon calls you?"

"Thank god, or else how would I ever know anything about your life? It's not like you call," she says, her voice more teasing than actually upset. "So he calls me once a week, just to give me updates." She shrugs her shoulders, as if it was no big deal.

Part of me was upset that she was using Namjoon to keep tabs on me, but honestly could I blame her? I haven't exactly been the best son the past few years. Ignoring their calls, making excuses why I couldn't visit. I can't blame her for going behind my back, I'd probably do the same thing if I was her.

The clattering of dishes gets all of our attention as my father sets bowls out in front of each of us, kimchi fried rice piled high in our bowls.

"I love kimchi fried rice," Jimin breathes, "Thank you for the food."

After we all follow suit in giving our thanks, we start eating. The sound of chopsticks on glass the only sound in the quiet room.

"Wow, this is amazing, Mr. Min," Jimin compliments.

"It's nothing much, but thank you. It's a favorite at our restaurant."

"You guys have a restaurant?" Jimin asks before taking another bite of his food.

"It's a fairly new place. We just opened it last year, but it's pretty popular," my father says.

"Oh don't be modest, dear. Everyone who comes in there loves your cooking!" my mother exclaims. A light blush rises in my father's cheeks at her praise.

"Your brother is sorry that he couldn't be here, Yoongi," my mother informs me, her voice sad. "He really wanted to see you. He misses you so much."

"It's okay. Where is he, anyway?"

A smile fills her face and I almost regret asking as she speaks. "He's meeting Ara's parents. Oh, Ara is his sou- his girlfriend." She catches her mistake in time, giving me a small smile. "You should've seen him. He was a nervous wreck. It was adorable. I mean it was for nothing, really. They're going to love him. Who wouldn't lo-" She looks at us, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?"

Jimin shakes his head, a smile gracing his lips. "Not at all. I think it's great how much you love your sons."

Her eyes light up, a grin spreading across her face. "See, dear! He gets it!" She exclaims, lightly elbowing my father. "All my friends think that I'm too boastful. But what mother wouldn't be? I have two wonderful sons. One who helps us run the restaurant. And another-" she reaches for my hand, squeezing it slightly. "Who is a wonderful music producer. They're happy and healthy? What else could a mother ask for?"

"Wonderfully put, dear," my dad says softly, brushing a kiss across her knuckles.

"Thank you," she says, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Wow," Jimin breathes, turning to me. "You didn't tell me your parents were so cool, Yoongi. I was nervous they weren't going to like me."

"Why wouldn't we like you?" my mother asks. "I like everyone who likes Yoongi."

"And like him, I do," Jimin whispers, his eyes never once leaving mine.

I turn away, a blush rising in my cheeks. Clearing my throat, I stand from the table. "Is everyone done eating?"

I collect the dishes, carrying them to the sink, very aware of the sound of Jimin's footsteps behind me. I turn on the faucet, rinsing out the bowls as Jimin leans over my shoulder.

"I can't believe you grew up with them. They're so great," he says.

I grit my teeth, his words hitting a nerve.

 _Easy for you to say. You didn't grow up with them always breathing down your neck. Soulmate this, soulmate that. That's all they care about._

I didn't tell Jimin any of this, of course. Instead I settled for a basic, "Yeah, they are." Once the bowls were all clean, I turned around to face Jimin, our faces inches apart. Taking a deep breath, I look into his eyes. "Look, Jimin. You're going to hear some things today that might sound a little…. Farfetched." He tilts his head in confusion.

"What do you-?"

"Don't worry about it right now," I say, cutting him off. "Just promise me that, no matter what, you'll keep an open mind. And don't run away. If at the end, you want nothing more to do with me, then I'll accept that. But please, please, hear us out first." I stare at him, my eyes pleading.

"Are you going to tell me that you keep people in the basement? You're kind of scaring me, Yoongi," he says, a few quiet laughs escaping him.

"Please, Jimin," I almost beg him, "Just promise me."

"Yeah, fine fine. I promise. I think you're underestimating how hard it is to get rid of me."

"Great," I breathe out, grabbing his hand. I pull him back to the table with me, resuming our earlier seats. I meet my mother's eyes, giving a small nod. Her smile disappears, her eyes growing serious. She speaks, her usually quiet voice filling the kitchen.

"Shall we get to business then?"


	19. Chapter 19

I glanced around the table, my eyes dancing nervously from one person to the next. Tension filled the air as we waited for someone to say something, anything. After what felt like forever, my mother finally sighed. I settled my eyes on her, watching as she shared a look with my father that seemed to ask "Are you ready?". He gave her a slight nod, smiling at her reassuringly.

She turned to Jimin and I, her eyes passing briefly over me before settling on the boy to my side as she addressed him. "Jimin," she started, "before we start I just want to make sure that we're on the same page. What we are about to tell you is very serious for all of us." She gestures to the three of us. "So no matter what, I would appreciate it if you would try to keep an open mind. Whether you choose to believe what we say or not, is up to you. Do you understand?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I was too afraid of what I would see in his face if I did. Would he be scared? Happy? Unaffected? When he cleared his throat, I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling over to him. My breath caught at the sincerity in his voice as he spoke to my mother.

"Of course, Mrs. Min. If it's serious for all of you, then it's serious for me."

It was strange to hear Jimin use such a serious tone. He was usually so playful, so carefree. I didn't have too much time to dwell on it, though, as my mother started to speak again.

"Great," she breathed, smiling at the orangette beside me, "well then since we're all on the same page: let's get started." She looked around the table, giving us a chance to stop her, to object to moving forward. When no one spoke, she continued on, "So what do you know about Achromatopsia?"

"Achroma-what-sia?" Jimin asked, confusion filling his voice.

She snickered at his response, a small smile forming on her lips. "I assumed you wouldn't know what it was. I just like to ask to make sure I know where to start." She cleared her throat, preparing to launch into the lengthy explanation. "So achromatopsia is better known as "Complete Color Blindness" and it affects roughly 1 in every 30,000 people in the world. Usually with color blindness, only certain colors are unable to be seen. But, with achromatopsia, all colors are lost. All you see is black, white, and varying shades of gray. Not to mention that it comes with a whole slew of other problems. Sensitivity to light and glares is one of them. Usually when people with achromatopsia go out, whether it is during the day or the night, they have to wear sunglasses to help them deal with the glares." My hand instinctively goes up to my own ever-present sunglasses. Jimin catches the movement and turns to me, understanding dawning on him as it all clicks inside his head.

"You always wear those," he breathes, his voice quiet. "Even the night when we first met. I didn't even question it because I was distracted. But then at the company the next day, you wore them even inside the building. Yoongi," his eyes meet mine, sadness filling their brown depths, "do you have achromatopsia? Are you color blind?"

My mouth opens, but I find myself unable to answer his question. His eyes were too sad, too filled with pity. I hated that look. I had grown up with it my whole life and never once did I want to see it reflecting back at me from Jimin's eyes. Sensing my distress, my mother answered for me.

"Yes, Jimin, Yoongi is color blind. So am I," she admits. Her words get his attention and he finally turns away from me, freeing me from his pitying stare. I draw in a shaky breath, trying to get myself back under my own control. "But our color blindness, it's different from all the others. Not just in the sense that it's more debilitating. But also that it isn't from the usual cause." Jimin's head tilts to the side, confusion causing his brows to pinch together. Seeing his confusion, my mother continues to explain. "Usually achromatopsia is caused by a change in your DNA and for it to be inherited, both parents have to carry the gene."

"But only you're color blind, right? Your husband isn't?" Jimin interrupts, still confused.

"No, I'm not," my father clarifies.

"Then how is Yoongi colorblind?"

A sad smile touches my mother's lips. "Well then I believe we've reached the part where we're going to need you to keep an open mind. Can you do that?" Jimin nods vigorously, his hair bouncing with each nod of his head. My mother turns her gaze to me, "Are you ready? I know this is hard. If you want to stop, we can."

I shake my head, "No. Might as well do it now. It's too late to go back anyway."

She nods, understanding. I grit my teeth as she once again turns to Jimin.

 _Relax, Yoongi. He might not even believe her anyway. This doesn't have to change anything._

I tried to relax, but I only found myself growing more tense as my mother launched into her explanation.

"So for you to understand, I think we need to start at the beginning. The story I'm about to tell you has been passed down through our family for generations. I started telling it to Yoongi when he was just a child," she smiled at the memory. She turned to me, "Do you remember the first time I told you the story?"

I nodded, sharing her smile. "It was the day I came home crying because Namjoon called me a liar."

She laughed, the memory still fresh in her mind. "You were so distraught. You came home in tears, blubbering about how "Joonie called me a liar." You didn't understand what was going on, so I thought it was only right to tell you. Now," she turns back to look at Jimin, "it's only right to let Jimin know what's going on as well.

"Many years ago, my family's ancestor started to court a woman. They were happy together, for a while. But he was a fickle man and one day she came home to find him in bed with another woman. 'How could you do this,' she had cried, her heart breaking. He offered her no explanation, no apology, as he kicked her out of their home. It must've broken her heart, being so betrayed by the one she thought she would spend forever with. A few days passed and one day he came home to find her outside his house, the one they used to share. She had been waiting for him. She said she just wanted to talk to him. He invited her inside. 'I just want to know why. I thought we were happy,' she had asked him. He just sneered at her. 'This again? There is no why. I am too handsome to be held down by one woman alone.'"

"Wow, he sounds like a jerk," Jimin admitted.

My mother laughed, the sound easing a bit of the tension that had built in the room. "He was actually. And the woman knew it. She was so hurt. She couldn't believe that he had promised her forever, just to rip it away from her. So she took what he loved most. You see, he was a painter. He was on the rise and people loved his work. So she cursed him, taking his ability to see color. She didn't stop there though. Every descendant of his from then would also be color blind: cursed to a world of darkness for sins they did not commit."

"She didn't leave him without hope though," she continued. "'Find the one meant for you, the one whose soul calls out to yours. Then, and only then, will you be able to see the beauty of the world again. But only when in her presence.'" Sadness filled my mother's eyes as she recited that part. She sighed, "Honestly, I think that she was hoping that he would still be able to see color around her and that that would make him stay with her. Even after all that he had done to her, she still hoped that she would be the one meant for him. Of course, it hadn't happened. He lost his ability to see color and therefor, lost his ability to paint. He couldn't even find solace in the arms of women as his heart fractured a little bit every time that he approached one, just to be met with the same colorless world."

"Eventually, he fell into despair. He missed the blue of the sky, the green of the grass. He shut himself inside his house, unable to face society. After a few years, his friends grew worried for him, afraid that he would die in there by himself or that he wouldn't be able to take care of himself. One day, a knock sounded at his door. Usually he just ignored it, but that day he felt like he couldn't. And with every step he took towards the door, color slowly bled back into his life. His heart constricted at the sight of them and he grew excited. He threw open the door, revealing a woman. Apparently, his friends had grown worried enough to call in help."

"So she was his soulmate? Is that why he could see colors again?" Jimin asked, excitement in his voice. I almost chuckled at him. He sounded like a kid being told an exciting bedtime story and I couldn't stop the happiness I felt at the fact that he seemed to be taking this all in pretty well.

"Yes, she was. For the time when she was at his home, he felt alive again. Like the world had returned to him. He was unprepared for what would happen when she would leave though and he cried out as she walked away, taking his happiness with him. So, leaving his house for the first time in years, he searched for her. Eventually he found her As it turns out, she had been looking for a reason to return to him. So he started courting her, then they got married. He thought all was good. But then their first, and only, child was born. At first they were ecstatic, but it quickly came to their attention that their child couldn't see color. So he had to explain to his wife why that was, and when the child grew old enough to understand they explained it to him as well. Then when that child grew older and had children, the tradition continued. Until eventually," she motioned to all of us sitting around the table, "here we all are."

"Wow," Jimin breathed, his astonishment clear in his voice. "So you're color blind until you are around your soulmate? That must be some shell shock."

"Oh definitely," my mother admitted. "And it never really goes away. Even after all these years," she grabs my father's hand, squeezing it lightly as she smiles up at him, "I am still left breathless by all the colors he brings to me."

Jimin's face lights up as he watches them, but when he turns to face me, it slowly drops.

"Wait.." he starts, his voice sad. "Does that mean that one day Yoongi will find someone who lights up his world like that? Will there be someone like that for him?"

My breath gets stuck in my throat, causing me to choke.

"Well, Yoongi has always been a bit different from the rest of us. He has never been very interested in finding his other half." I could've groaned at the sound of disappointment in her voice. Luckily, I kept myself in check. "He was always certain that he could just live like this. That his color blindness didn't define him."

"Wow, that's so cool." Jimin gushed, his eyes never leaving mine.

"That was until he met you."

Jimin's eyes snapped away from my own as he turned towards her.

"What?"

I wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. I had always anticipated that this would be awkward, but now that it was here I wanted nothing more than to just run away.

"Jimin, you're Yoongi's-"

"You're my soulmate, Jimin," I cut her off, feeling like the news should come from me. He whips towards me, a blur of tan skin and orange hair. His eyes, wide in surprise, land on my own.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"That night you crashed into me, I knew," I admitted.

His eyes darken, anger filling his voice as he speaks to me. "So you've known this whole time?"

"Well, yeah but-"

My phone buzzed rapidly, interrupting my sentence as it shook on the table in front of me.

I groaned as the messages popped up, quickly reminding me why I came here in the first place.

 _ _Hoseok:__

 _Hey, hyung..._  
 _Can we talk about what happened?_  
 _You just kinda ran out..._  
 _Was it something I did?_  
 _I know I dropped a huge bomb..._  
 _Can you just text me back please?_  
 _I'm kinda freaking out..._  
 _Okay then... I'll just be here..._  
 _Waiting patiently..._  
 _Yoongi?_

 _He has great timing, I'll give him that._

Deciding to ignore Jimin's question, my lift my gaze to meet my mothers.

"Remember what we talked about on the phone?"

"About that Hoseok-" Jimin tensed beside me at the name "-fellow that you mentioned?"

"Yeah, about him. Mind explaining to me why someone except Jimin makes me see color?"

"WHAT?" Jimin bellows, his sudden outburst causing me to jump.

 _Aw, hell._


	20. Chapter 20

"What do you mean when you say that someone else makes you see color?" Jimin asks, forcing the question out between gritted teeth.

"If you wouldn't have interrupted me with your little outburst, then you would've already known what I meant," I chastise, narrowing my eyes at him.

Jimin sits back in his seat, his breath coming out in a little huff as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. Part of me feels bad for being so harsh with him, but I quickly push those feelings down. I had been so happy with how well he received the rest of the news that his outburst left me disappointed.

 _What's he so mad about anyway? It's not like-_

"So this boy, Hoseok, he lets you see color as well?" my mother asks, her soft voice breaking me out of my angry thoughts.

"He does," I confirm, nodding my head. "But not as much as Jimin does."

My mother nods her head slowly, a million thoughts bouncing around behind her eyes. Suddenly she stops and fixes her eyes on me, "Describe it to me."

"Describe what?"

"What he makes you see, the way it makes you feel."

"Why?" I ask, curious.

She rolls her eyes at me, "If it's what I think it is, then I'm going to need all the information, Yoongi. Just do what I say, please."

I nod, thinking back to the scene in the coffee shop. My stomach drops at the memory of the muted colors, the unbalanced feelings they gave me. Taking a deep breath, I start to tell her everything.

"He had asked me to meet him at the cafe across from the company. When I went with him, Jimin was following me, so I could-"

"You knew I was there the whole time?" Jimin asks, interrupting me again.

"Of course I knew," I sigh, turning to face him. I tap beside my eye, "Color blind unless you're around remember?" Jimin's cheeks flush at the new information and he turns away from me abruptly. A small chuckle escapes me as I turn back to face my mother, her eyes gleaming as she waits for me to continue.

"Anyways," I start, "Jimin was following me from the beginning, so I could already see color when I got there. So for a while everything was normal. Then Hoseok went to the bathroom and I confronted Jimin and told him to leave." My brain replayed the events of those moments, slowing down and focusing on the feeling of his lips brushing against my cheek.

"And then?"

My father's deep voice brings my out of my memories. Clearing my throat, I try to keep the flush out of my cheeks as I continue on with the story.

"And then Jimin left. Everything went back to gray. I sat back down at our booth and waited for Hoseok to return. Then slowly color started to return to the things around me. The booth started to get a red tinge to it, the table was lightening to a blue. So rationally I thought that Jimin was coming back. So then I turned to look for him, but he wasn't there. Only Hoseok was. And then I realized that the colors weren't fully there. It was like they were washed out versions of what they could be." I grimace at the memory.

"From the look on your face, I can take it that it didn't sit all that well with you," my mother says softly.

"No, it didn't," I admit, shaking my head slowly. "Honestly, it made me feel a little nauseous. It felt wrong. And when I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out."

"And Hoseok?" Jimin pipes up, his voice curious. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, I just said I couldn't do it and left."

"Poor guy," Jimin mumbles.

I turn toward him, narrowing my eyes at him. "I thought you didn't like Hoseok? A minute ago you got angry just because I mentioned his name. Now you feel sorry for him?"

Jimin sits forward, his angry gaze clashing with my own as he speaks. "I don't like him, don't get me wrong. But he clearly likes you, and he probably thinks he messed something up. I just feel bad for him, that's all. I know what it feels like to be consumed with confusion when it comes to you."

His words left me reeling. I wrack my brain for any comeback but come up empty. Jimin's gaze softens and he leans back in his chair, a sigh escaping him. "So what do you think this all means, Mrs. Min?"

"Well, I have heard stories about people who can mimic the effects of your soulmate." She brings her finger up to her mouth and starts to chew nervously on the nail. My father takes her hand, pulling it softly from her mouth before wrapping it in both of his. She glances up at him, a grateful look passing over her face before she turns back to me. "But that's all I've heard. Stories. There's nothing for sure. From what I recall these people were called Kindred Souls."

The words bounces around my head, bringing up a memory of Hoseok's voice.

" _...But you only have one true soulmate. The rest are just.. What should we call them? Let's go with Kindred Souls for now. You could be happy with them…"_

"Kindred Souls," I whisper. My eyes snap up to my mom, "Kindred Souls. That's what Hoseok said before."

A small frown appears on her lips, causing the space between her brows to wrinkle, "That's strange. Why would Hoseok know about Kindred Souls?" Her eyes narrowing on me. "What is it that you aren't telling me, Yoongi?"

 _Aw, hell. I'm going to have to tell her about the auras aren't I? But it's not really my business to tell… Maybe she'll understand._

"It's not my secret to tell, Mom. It's Hoseok's business, not mine."

By the way her eyes narrow even further I can tell that she isn't going to let me off that easily.

"Fine," I groan. "Hoseok, he sees things."

"What kind of things?" she asks, impatience ringing in her voice.

"From what he said, he sees auras. Not the normal kind that would tell you if a person is good or bad. Instead, he sees the auras of soulmates. If the color matches, then that person is your soulmate. Sometimes there are more than two people with the same color, he calls those people "Kindred Souls". You could live you life with a Kindred Soul and never even know that they weren't your full soulmate. But he also said that when you are with your full match, your aura flares," I explained, watching as my mother drank in the information.

"So he knows your not his match, then? After all, your aura would've flared up around Jimin. Not Hoseok." My father asks, his voice showing that he was slightly confused by everything I had told him.

"Not exactly," I admit. "You see, Jimin was around every time that Hoseok was with me. But the second time, he didn't know that Jimin was following us. So he may or may not have come to the conclusion that he's my real soulmate." The final words leave my mouth in a rush and I watch as the people around me try to process what I've said. When they do, chaos broke out in the room as their voices all yell out over one another.

"He thinks he's your soulmate?" Jimin yells.

"Why didn't you explain it to him?" my mother follows right after.

"This is crazy," my father says, his voice the quietest out of all of them.

I turn to Jimin addressing him first, "He doesn't think he's my soul mate. He is my soulmate. Just not as much as you are." I hoped that my words would reassure him, but they didn't seem to have the effect I wanted when the scowl on his face only deepened. Not having the time to placate him further, I turn to my mother. "I tried to explain it. But then he disappeared to the bathroom. And well you know what happened after that."

"So you panicked and, in the end, you didn't get to explain it all to him?" I nod and she sighs at me. "Well then. When you get back, the first thing you should do is explain it to him. He probably feels horrible," she says, her voice scolding me.

"Okay, I'll put that on my list," I say earning myself a glare from the small woman in front of me.

"He's your Kindred Spirit, Yoongi. Who knows, if you hadn't met Jimin-" she gestures to him, and he sits up when she does, fully engrossed in the conversation now "-first, you might have been with him right now."

"That's not necessarily true," I deny. "I could still be alone. Just because we're soulmates doesn't mean that we have to be together." Jimin sucks in a sharp breath beside me, gaining my attention. I turn to look at him, but he angles himself so I can't see his face.

 _What's his problem?_

My mother sighs, her eyes sad as they meet mine. "Is there anything else that you want to know, dear?"

I think for a second, but come up blank. "No, I think that's it."

"Well you can always call us if you think of anything else. Who knows, you might even call just to talk. That would be nice." My heart aches at the sadness in her voice, knowing that I put it there.

 _I've been a crappy son._

"I'll call more often, Mom," I promise, reaching out to wrap her free hand in my own. She smiles up at me, her eyes bright.

"Great," she exclaims, a smile spreading across her face. "Now it's getting late and I don't want you two driving back in the dark. You should probably get going."

At her words of dismissal, our chairs scrape across the floor as we all stand. I follow my parents to the entryway, Jimin following along behind me quietly. I slip on my shoes, hugging my parents as we exchange our goodbyes. I walk out into the evening air, but don't hear Jimin's footsteps behind me. I turn to see him wrapped in my mother's arms, her lips moving as she whispers something in his ear. She pulls back, a meaningful look passing between the two of them.

 _I wonder what that's about…._

Jimin's eyes briefly catch mine but they dart away almost as quickly as he makes his way towards me. He shoulders passed me without so much as a glance in my direction. If I didn't think he was in a bad mood before, I would know for sure now.

I sigh and follow behind him, slipping into the car. I start the car, the soft purring of the engine the only sound around us as we made our way back to Seoul. I drive along, following the GPS's robotic voice, as Jimin stares out the window, a tense silence filling the space between us. After two hours of nothing, I break.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" My whisper sounds like a bomb, shattering the silence that fills the car.

Jimin sighs, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Anything. Just say something."

"I don't know what you want from me, Yoongi!" Jimin yells.

"What do you-"

My question is cut off as the car jerks to the side, a loud popping noise coming from Jimin's side of the car. I thrust my arm out in front of Jimin, my instincts telling me to protect him.

"What's going on?" Jimin yells, panic lacing his words.

"Relax," I say, whether to me or him I'm not entirely sure. Toning out Jimin's panicked screeching, I try to recall everything I ever learned about handling a blowout.

 _Press the gas for a split second._

The car stabilizes, no longer trying to throw us off the road..

 _Don't slam on the brakes._

I move my feet completely away from the pedals and allow the car to slow down to below 30 mph. I gently steer the car to the side of the road, slowing to a stop before turning the car off. I turn to look at Jimin, his face red from screaming.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly, afraid to frighten him.

"We almost died!" he yells.

I scoff at his overreaction. "No one almost died. I had it under control."

I get out of the car, moving around to Jimin's side to inspect the tire. Jimin's door open and he steps up behind me.

"Should I get the spare out?"

"There is no spare," I admit.

"What kind of car doesn't have a spare tire?"

"It had a spare tire... " I kick the ground, grave moving away from my foot. "But, I may or may not have had it removed," I say sheepishly.

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"To make room for a subwoofer," I say, the words sounding pathetic even to me.

"A subwoofer? Really?" Jimin asks, incredulous. "We're in this mess because you wanted better BASS?"

"I never use the car! How was I supposed to know we would get a flat!" I defend.

"Then why even get a car!"

"For things like this, obviously," I scoff.

"Great, just great. So what do we do now?"

I pull out my phone, checking for a signal.

 _Great. Nothing._

I check our surroundings, looking for anything that might help us. That's when I see it:

MOTEL: VACANCY

2 Miles

I point to the sign, a scowl etched on my face.

"We walk."


	21. Chapter 21

I lock my car, my heart sinking at the idea of leaving it here. I place my hand on it's hood, the white metal cool under my palm.

"I'll be back to get you as soon as possible, Aro," I whisper softly to the vehicle.

I hear a snort behind me.

"You call your car, Aro?" Jimin asks, his voice incredulous. I feel my cheeks heat at his words so I keep my head turned from him.

"And if I do?" I asks, my voice icy.

"N-nothing," he stammered, "There's nothing wrong with naming your car."

"That's what I thought," I say, walking towards the sign.

Jimin fell into step behind me, the crunch of the gravel under our feet the only sound surrounding us. Part of me wants to fill the silence, to continue the argument we were having in the car. Another part, the bigger and more emotional part, wanted me to ignore Jimin. It wasn't my fault that he got his panties in a twist about Hoseok, right?

I picked up my pace, ready to get into my own room and away from Jimin. The footsteps behind me picked up, trying to keep up with my new pace. Pretty soon we were in an unspoken race, each of us trying to walk faster than the other. Walking turned to jogging, and jogging to running. After a few minutes, we were full-on sprinting, neck-in-neck with each other as the motel sign came into view. It gleams like a star in the darkness and I push my legs harder, begging them to move faster so I could beat Jimin to it.

As I approach the finish line, I turn to smile at Jimin, sure of my victory. My arrogance got the best of me though, as I trip over my own two feet, tumbling to the ground. Picking my face out of the dirt, I look up to see Jimin cross the finish line, throwing his fist up in celebration.

I groan, letting my face fall back to ground. I hear footsteps approaching me, but I can't bring myself to look up and see the smug grin that I know Jimin is wearing on his face right now. His footsteps stop, and the gravel shifts under his weight as he positions himself in front of me.

"Are you okay, Yoongi?" he asks, concern clear in his voice.

I raise my head a bit, letting myself look at him. There he was: crouched in front of me, his eyes filled with concern for my well being, no smug grin in place. I try to lift myself from the ground, my skinned palms screaming in protest at the weight being placed on them. I grit my teeth, a small hiss escaping between them at the pain in my arms. Jimin, noticing my struggle, grabs me under my arms and hauls me up, gently setting me on my feet before pulling my hands out to examine my cuts palms. Seeing the bloody mess I had made of my hands, he shakes his head.

"How do you always seem to cut your hands around me?" he asks, his voice teasing.

I puff out my cheeks, stomping passed him.

 _Why are you acting like this, Yoongi? It's not his fault that you tripped like some klutz!_

I sigh loudly, turning around to face the confused boy behind me.

"Are you coming?" I try to keep my voice soft in an attempt to show that I wasn't angry at him. Jimin nods quickly, hurrying over to stand by me before following me towards the motel. Spying a door labeled "Office", I turn in that direction. I turn the handle, the door creaking as it opened to reveal a lobby that looked like it came straight from the 70's. A bell sounded above us, and a man's voice called out from behind the counter.

"Be right with you!"

I look to my companion, the wariness in his eyes mirroring my own feelings. Hesitantly, I take a few steps into the office and approach the desk. After a moment or two, a short man walks around the corner, his clothes disheveled and glasses askew. He yawns, approaching us and plopping down on a stool that groans under his weight. He raises his eyes to meet mine, adjusting his glasses so they no longer sit crooked on his round nose.

"How can I help you boys?" he asks, his gaze looking between the two of us. I tried to keep my calm as his gaze lingered a little longer on Jimin each time.

"Two rooms, please." I say through gritted teeth, taking a step over to place myself between Jimin and the creep in front of us.

"I only have a single room with a queen bed," he informs us, his eyes trying to glance around me, "Will that be okay?"

Part of me wants to say no, to drag Jimin out of this office and try my luck in the woods. But soon my rational side takes over. I know Jimin and I can't sleep in the woods and my car is definitely out of the question. It was dark and getting colder each second, there was no way we could try and walk to another motel. So, swallowing all my complaints, I agreed.

"Yeah, that's fine. Whatever."

I hear Jimin shuffling behind me, the floor creaking as he bounces from foot to foot. Reaching back, I place my hand on his hip, stopping his movement. I keep my hand there as the man in front of me speaks again.

"Okay, that will be ₩106,972."

Unwilling to remove my hand from Jimin, I use my free hand to grab my wallet. I pull out my credit card and hand it to the sleaze in front of me. He swipes the card and hands it back to me, along with the key to our room: 302.

"You two have fun," he says, giving me a look that makes the hairs on the back of my neck raise. I turn around quickly, coming face to face with Jimin.

"Walk in front of me," I whisper. Without question, he follows my order.

 _As if I would give that creep the satisfaction of watching Jimin walk away._

As we step back outside, Jimin takes a deep breath. I start moving in the direction of our room and he falls into step behind me.

"He gave me the creeps," Jimin admits, leaning towards me.

"I know. Me too," I say quickly.

"I think he thinks we're a couple," Jimin whispers.

"What does it matter what he thinks?"

Jimin goes silent, falling slightly behind me as his steps slow. Too tired to deal with his shift in moods, I ignore him. After a bit of navigation, I locate our door. I slide the key into the lock, opening it with a soft click. I push the door opening, the white paint chipping off under my hand. Groaning, I wipe my hand on my jacket. I flick on the light switch and a yellow-tinged light illuminated the meager contents of the room.

 _When he said it had a Queen bed, he really meant it only had a Queen bed._

Walking inside, I take off my jacket, tossing it onto the small table by the wall. I sit down, the mattress creaking under my weight, and look up at Jimin who was rummaging around in the pile of papers that littered the desk.

"Look, they have an attached bar," he pointed out, holding up a pamphlet for me to see. Uninterested, I just shrug.

"Jimin," I say, drawing his attention from the papers in his hands, "Are we going to talk about all of this?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, feigning ignorance.

I grit my teeth, trying to keep my temper in check. "You know what I mean, Jimin. You can't just ignore it the rest of our lives."

He narrows his eyes at me, taking a few steps until he was towering over me. "And why not, Yoongi? That's what you were planning on doing, isn't it?"

His words stung, like someone had just slapped me across the face. "That's not what I was doing at all! I would have told you!"

"Oh yeah?" he asks, anger making his voice go an octave higher. "When, Yoongi? When would you have told me?"

"I.. I don't know! But eventually!"

Not wanting to be looked down on, I stood, bringing us to the same height as our angry stares collided. He scoffs at me, the angry sound chafing against my eardrums. "Is that true? Cause from what I've seen, you had no plans to tell me. You only told me because you had to! Because your parents made you!"

"That's not true," I denied.

"Oh isn't it? Then tell me, Yoongi. Tell me why you didn't chase after me that first night. Or why you didn't explain all this when I asked you out?" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "You've had plenty of chance to explain to me. But you didn't did you?"

"Whatever," I say. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm out of here."

Pushing pass him, I grab my coat, shrugging it on as I open the door.

"Yeah, just run away, Yoongi. That's what you're good at anyway!" Jimin yells from behind me, his voice getting farther away as I walk away from him and towards the bar.

I needed to lose myself tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

I slam the door, a shower of paint chips falling to the floor before me.

"Stupid, Yoongi! Stupid! Stupid!" I yell, pacing back and forth. I kick out, my foot hitting the wall and leaving a small dent. A little of my anger drains away at the sight of it, stopping me mid-pace. Groaning, I flop back onto the bed, a cloud of dust flying up around me. I should be grossed out, but right now I just can't bring myself to care. My thoughts are too far away, stuck on a small, mint-haired man that is too stubborn for his own good.

The thought of him brings my anger back and I reach out, plucking a pillow from the top of the bed. I sit up slowly, holding it in front of my face, careful not to let it to close. "Why do you do this to me, Yoongi?" I ask the pillow, pretending that it could actually answer me back.

"Because I'm stupid, Jimin," I make my voice deeper, mocking Yoongi, as I make the pillow dance around. Feeling silly, I toss the pillow to the ground and let myself fall back onto the bed.

"Why do I care so much anyway?" I ask the empty room, my voice echoing back to me in the silence. "I barely know him. Can't I just walk away? Hoseok can have him." I roll over, my gaze landing on my reflection in the mirror across from me. "I know," I say to my reflection, his mouth following my own, "just the thought pisses me off. There's no way I could actually let Hoseok have him, right?" My eyes stare back at me, sadness in their brown depths. Unable to look at them anymore, I roll back onto my back and stare up at the ceiling.

"What am I saying? Yoongi isn't mine to claim. If he doesn't want to be with me, then that's just how it is!" I exclaim, appalled at my controlling behavior. "I used to be so certain of myself, so confident," I say, laughing. "Now look at me! Talking to myself in a crappy motel room!"

I sit up quickly, the room spinning. Once it settles, I stand, making my way to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, I glare at my reflection. With my hair disheveled and reddened cheeks, I look like a mess.

"Get a hold of yourself," I say, before taking a step back. I want to take a shower, to let the hot water work out all the soreness in my legs from running, but one glance at the moldy shower has me rethinking the idea. Rather than open myself up to whatever diseases may be in there, I decide to go back to the room. I sit on the bed, sliding until my back is against the wall. I pull my phone out, opening it to my saved part in The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor. I sigh, letting myself get lost in the words.

* * *

A shrill ringing fills the room, jolting me from my book. I look around for the source, my eyes coming to land on the small black phone beside the bed. I pick it up, placing it to my ear as the sound of music and voices assaults my ear.

"Hello?" I ask hesitantly, unsure of who would be calling.

"Is this Jimin," a gruff voice asks me.

"Jiminnnn," I hear a voice calling in the background.

"Uh, yeah. That's me."

"Great. You're friend's down here, drunk off his ass. We're about to close. Come get him," he demands before hanging up on me, not even waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just do that," I say bitterly, slamming the phone down on the receiver. I stand, letting my muscles stretch out after sitting in the same spot for so long. I shove my feet back into my shoes, grumbling the whole time.

"Stupid, Yoongi. Can't even drink right."

I open the door, the cool night air wrapping around me like a soft caress. I sigh and look around for the bar. My eyes land on a blue neon sign, the flickering letters reading "BAR". I make my way toward it, preparing my best lecture for when I saw Yoongi. I'd tell him how much a fool he was to just get super drunk out in the middle nowhere. How childish it is to run away in the middle of a fight, that he should learn to stay and talk like a grown man. Instead he chooses to run, just like a-

My train of thought is derailed when I open the door, a heavy weight slamming into my side. I look down, my mouth dropping when I see Yoongi clinging onto my side.

"Jiminnnn," he whines, burrowing farther into my side.

The same voice from the phone speaks up. "He's been whining since I called you. Wondering where you were. Acting like a kid." My eyes raise from Yoongi, landing on a tall man who was obviously the bartender here. "He already paid his tab. Just get him out of here so I can lock up," he says, shooing us out.

I back out the door awkwardly, unable to move like I usually do with Yoongi clinging onto me. After a few steps, I have enough of it. Huffing, I pull him off of me, holding him at arm's length in front of me. Yoongi pouts, the look causing my heart to stutter for a second as he reaches out to me, making grabby hands.

"Jiminnn," he cries, his voice higher than normal.

 _Keep your cool, Jimin. I know he's adorable, but you have to be stern._

"Yoongi," I say slowly, "I can't have you clinging onto my side like that. It makes it too hard to walk." His face falls, his cries for me going silent. "But-" His eyes shoot up at the word, excitement gleaming in his eyes, "-You can put your arm over my shoulders. But you have to walk with me, as well as you can. Okay?" He nods vigorously, his green hair bouncing with each movement.

I let go of him and he loses his balance. I thrust my arms out, catching him before he can fall over. I pull him back to my side, slinging his arm over my shoulder. His head falls to rest on my shoulder, his quiet words in my ears.

"Jimin, Jimin, Jimin."

My cheeks flush, but I keep my cool. I take each step slowly, trying my best not to jostle him much. Yoongi isn't much help either as his "walking as best he can" is basically just dragging his feet across the ground, leaving me to do most of the work. When we get to the stairs, I groan quietly at the idea of having to drag him up each stair. Luckily for me, Yoongi doesn't weigh much. Stepping onto the landing, I thank Jungkook for dragging me to the gym with him all the time. There was no way I would've been able to do this otherwise.

Slowly but surely, we make it to our door. I turn the handle, pushing the wood gently to nudge it open. Unable to fit the both of us through the door, I turn, pulling Yoongi in after me.

"Okay, time to get you to bed," I say, steering him towards the bed. Removing his arm from my shoulder, I try to gently set him down. Of course Yoongi has his own plans.

He flops down onto the bed, his hold on me bringing me toppling down on top of him. I quickly prop myself up on my elbows, trying to keep most of my weight off of him. In this moment, he seems so small. Like I could crush him with just one hand.

I gaze down at him, his cheeks as red as my own, but for a different reason. "Oh, sorry," I apologize, my voice coming out strained. I clear my throat, trying to play it off. "Are you okay?"

"Mhmmm," he hums, a small smile lifting his chubby cheeks. "Jiminieeee," he coos, my cheeks warming at the nickname. "My cute Jiminie." He brings his arms up, wrapping them around my neck, hugging me to him. I'm stunned for a moment, unsure of what to do. I gather my self control and try to pull away from him, but his hold on me makes it difficult. Instead of putting space between us, I end up bringing him with, leaving us in some limbo between sitting up and laying down.

"Yoongi, you have to let go of me," I say, trying once again, unsuccessfully, to pry his arms form around my neck.

A cute pout forms on his lips. "But why? Doesn't Jiminie like me anymore?" His lips tremble, his eyes glossy from unshed tears. I freeze, panic overtaking me. Yoongi was so vulnerable and I have to tread lightly so I don't break him.

"Of course I do. Jiminie likes Yoongi very, very much," I placate. Sober Yoongi would be so pissed at me for talking to him like a child, but apparently Drunk Yoongi didn't care. I manage to unwind his arms from my neck. He whines as I lay him down onto the bed below me. I sit up and he stares up at me with sad eyes, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout that left my heart pounding.

"Really?" he asks, his voice quiet.

"Of course."

"It's not just because we're soulmates?"

The question catches me off guard. In my haste to take care of Yoongi, I had let myself forget all about the bombshell that he and his family dropped on me I been angry about it? Yes. Did it change the way I felt about Yoongi? Absolutely not. If anything, it made me want him even more.

It just hurt me because he knew we were meant to be, yet he still fought me so hard. And now I have to compete with hoseok too? From the moment Hoseok came into the picture, I had been insecure about my relationship with Yoongi. They seemed to get along so well. Yoongi never brushed off Hoseok lie he did me and that filled me with jealousy.

I sigh, a sad smile on my lips. "No, not just because we're soulmates. I'd still want you without it," I admit.

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"Do I look sad?"

"Mhm," he nods, placing his hands on my face, his eyes boring into mine with a surprising intensity. "I want to make it better," he says, softly.

Before I had time to react, Yoongi was invading my space. I wanted to back away, put some space between us, but I never got the chance.

My mind goes blank as Yoongi's lips press against my own, surprisingly soft even with the forcefulness of the kiss. I should push him away, I know I should. It's wrong to take advantage of him while he's drunk, but I can't bring myself to do it.

My mind wars with itself as Yoongi deepens the kiss, his tongue grazing my bottom lip. Half of my brain tells me to stop, the other begs me to just give in, to let myself have just this one moment. Yoongi slides his hands into my hair, his long fingers pulling softly at the orange locks, and I lose all semblance of control.

I lift him, gently settling him on my lap, never once breaking the kiss. Desperate for more, I graze my teeth against his bottom lip, tugging on it slightly. His hands grip my hair tighter and I have to work to keep myself from groaning. My hands travel down to the hem of his shirt, slipping underneath the fabric to touch the flushed skin of his lower back.

"Jimin," Yoongi moans into the kiss.

The smell of alcohol on his breath snaps me out of my lust, my lips freezing in place even as his continue to move against them. I remove my hands, smoothing his shirt back down to its original place. Yoongi cries out from the loss of my touch, the sound almost undoing all my will power. I place my hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him away. He resists at first, desperate to keep the kiss going, but eventually I overpower him. I put some space between us, as much space as possible with his hands still tangled in my hair and him still on my lap.

Yoongi stares down at me, his brown eyes glazed over with lust. His breath comes out in huffs, his lips swollen.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't do this with you. Not like this," I admit.

Hurt and rejection shine from behind his eyes as he pouts at me. He tries to close the distance between us, but my arms hold him back.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" His voice wavers, his pain clear in his tone. I wish he knew how much it hurt me to do this, how much willpower it took to not pull him back to me and start back where we left off. I couldn't do that though, my conscience wouldn't let me. So instead I lower him to the bed and stand.

"I'm sorry," I say meekly, turning away to avoid the hurt I knew I just cause him.

"Jiminie-"

At the sound of his voice, the plea just in that one word, I nearly crumble. My heart, my soul, everything in me was screaming for me to get back in the bed and give him everything that he wanted. Everything that we both wanted.

Clenching my fists at my sides, I rush to the bathroom, ignoring Yoongi as he calls out to me. Locking the door behind me, I sink down to the floor and pull my knees up to my chest. I stare up at the stained ceiling, my mind filled with images of a mint-haired boy, his eyes filled with lust.

I hear sniffles from outside the bathroom, and my heart sinks even further in my chest. I had wanted to avoid doing anything that could hurt Yoongi, but I failed. My mind reels, unable to fully process the events that just took place.

 _Yoongi actually kissed me. I can't believe it._

I still felt terrible for hurting him, but I couldn't stop the satisfaction I felt. Yoongi had finally shown me affection, and it brought his mother's words back to me. She had pulled me to the side when we were leaving, hugging me close as she whispered in my ear.

" _Just be patient. He'll come around."_


	23. Chapter 23

The first thing I become conscious of is the pounding in my head, the throbbing pain that surfaces before I even open my eyes. I groan but the sound sends waves of excruciating pain throughout my skull, making me cut it off almost as soon as it had left my lips. I roll onto my back, my stomach rolling at the sudden movement. I open my eyes slowly, letting myself get used to the light before opening them farther and farther. Once finally open, I let them wander around the room as I try to work out where I am.

 _Ugly ass drywall, paint chips all over. Ahh, that's right we're in a motel. I need to call someone to fix my car._

I sit up slowly, my head spinning. Patting myself down, I find my phone in my pocket and pull it out. I open the screen and immediately turn down the brightness. Luckily there seemed to be service here. Bringing up Naver, I search for car repair places. Clicking on the first option, I hold the phone to my ear, flinching at the pain that the ringing caused.

Suddenly the ringing stops and a man greets me, "Hello."

"Ah, hello," I greet, gritting my teeth against the pain in my head.

"How can I help you?"

"I got a flat tire last night and need to have it replaced, please."

"Oh, no problem. That's pretty common around here," he says, chuckling. "I just need the location of the car and where I should drop it off after."

I quickly give him everything he needs, bidding him goodbye before hanging up.

"Now that that's done," I mumble to myself, standing, "I really need to wash out my mouth."

I make my way across the room, slowly since I had to hold onto the wall for balance sometimes, and approach the door to the bathroom. I try the handle, but it's locked.

"What the hell," I say quietly. I smack my hand against the door, "Jimin! Jimin! Are you in there?"

A quiet groan sounds from the other side of the door. I bring my hand back up, smacking against the wood yet again. "Come on, Jimin! Let me in!"

I hear shuffling and I step as the lock clicks out of place. The door swings open, revealing a disheveled Jimin. His cheeks darken when we make eye contact. I sigh at his messy appearance, "Did you sleep in the bathroom?"

He glances away from me, his blush only deepening. "May-Maybe I did."

"Why would you do that?" I ask, before pushing passed him. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I need the bathroom." I push him out the door, shutting it in his face. Turning around, I gaze at my reflection, groaning at the mess looking back at me. My hair was a mess, sticking up in a million different directions. I looked like I just stepped out of an anime.

I turn on the faucet, cupping my hands to use as a makeshift cup. I drink the water, sighing at the coolness of it. Once again getting my hands wet, I try to flatten my hair. It takes quite a while, but eventually I manage to wrangle the strands back into their assigned places. Turning the water off, I leave the bathroom. I nearly smack into Jimin, who hasn't moved from his spot out side the door.

"Jesus, Jimin!" I yell, bringing my hand to rest over my racing heart. "What are you doing?"

He looks at me, his expression puzzled. I roll my eyes at him and step around him, moving about the room. "You might want to make sure you have everything," I say, picking his jacket up of the floor. "I called someone to fix the car. It should be done soon." I toss him the jacket, but he doesn't catch it. It bounces off his chest before falling to the floor. His eyes follow it, but he makes no move to pick it up.

"What's your problem, Jimin?" I ask, fed up with his spaced-out behavior. "If this is about the fight last night, we can talk about it, okay? I shouldn't have ran to the bar, I know that. It was stupid." His eyes shoot up, locking onto my own. "We can talk about it now if you-"

My phone blares from inside my pocket, startling me. I pull it out of my pocket, looking at the caller ID. "Ah, it's my mom," I say to Jimin, who nods. I accept the call, placing it to my ear. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, honey," she greets me, "You didn't call me last night to tell me you got home. I just wanted to check on you."

I sit on the bed, the springs groaning under my weight. "Yeah, we haven't gotten home yet. We got a flat tire and had to stay at a motel."

"What? Are you okay? What about Jimin? Should we-"

"Relax, Mom," I say, interrupting her mini freak out. "I'm fine. Jimin's fine. And they're fixing our car as we speak."

I hear her exhale, her relief evident in her next words. "That's great, honey. Did you and Jimin have a chance to talk about yesterday yet?"

"No," I answer quickly before rewording my answer. "I mean, kind of."

"Kind of?" she asks, perplexed.

"It's more like we fought about it," I say quietly, trying to make sure that Jimin didn't hear me. "It didn't go well."

"Oh, that's too bad. What was the fight about?"

"Well for some reason, he's mad at me!" I hear her laughter trickling through the phone, a pout forming on my lips. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," she says, her laughter growing. "You guys are just too adorable."

"Adorable?" I raise my brows in confusion. "We're talking about the same thing, right? He got mad at me, Mom."

"I know what you said, dear. But have you ever considered that it's because you keep pushing him away? Even though he's your soulmate?"

I scoff, shifting my phone to my other ear. "That's ridiculous. I mean why would he-"

My mind flashes with memories of our fight:

" _Then tell me, Yoongi. Tell me why you didn't chase after me that first night."_

"" _Yeah, just run away, Yoongi. That's what you're good at anyway!"_

"Oh shit," I say, my mouth dropping.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Maybe," I admit begrudgingly. "But that doesn't really give him a right to be mad. We're soulmates. But that doesn't mean anything."

My mother groans, the sound angry and impatient. "I love you, Yoongi. But you're too much, sometimes. I'm afraid I'm with Jimin on this one. Get home safe, dear," she says quickly before hanging up on me.

"What the hell," I mumble, putting the phone back in my pocket. Shrugging my shoulders, I turn back to Jimin, who still had yet to move from his spot. I met his eyes again, his cheeks reddening. "I'm sorry about that, Jimin," I apologize, running my hands through my still damp hair. "Now what were we-"

A knock sounds at the door, interrupting me once again. I groan, stomping over to it. I pull it open to see a man standing there. He smiles when he sees me, holding a key out to me.

"Min Yoongi, right? Your car is done."

I take the key from him, slipping it into my pocket. "Thanks so much," I flash him a smile. "How much do I owe you?"

"That'll be ₩80,287," he informs me. I reach into my back pocket to retrieve my wallet, handing him a wad of bills. He counts them, then looks back at me. "This is ₩90,000," he says, confused.

"Don't worry about the change. I really appreciate your help," I say, my gaze wandering to my car, sitting pretty and fine again in the parking lot.

"That's so generous," he says, bowing to me. I return it and bid him farewell before softly closing the door again. I turn back around to see that Jimin has finally moved. He now sits on the bed, staring up at me sadly. My heart constricts at the look, fuzzy memories of those eyes filled with lust filling my head.

 _That was just a dream, stupid. Ignore it._

I clap my hands, gaining his attention, "Well, now that Aro is back in driving shape, what do you say we get home?" Jimin just nods, slipping his jacket over his shoulders as I do the same. I do a last look over to see if we left anything before following Jimin out the door, closing it behind me. "You can go ahead and get in the car, I'll return the key," I say, hoping he would take the hint. I didn't want him going back into that creep's office. Luckily for me, he didn't argue. Instead, he just moved to the car silently, slipping into the passenger seat.

I walk to the office, wondering what he could be pouting about. I open the door, the bell jingling above me. The manager looks up at me, his face falling when he sees that I'm alone.

 _Serves him right, the creep._

I walk up to the desk, setting the key down. "Thanks for the room, we'll be leaving now." I expected to have to sign some things, but he just nods at me before picking up the key and walking away.

"Guess that's that, then," I mumble, walking back out into the parking lot. I jog over to the car, eager to get on the road. Shutting the door behind me, I smile at Jimin. "Ready to get on the road?" He doesn't answer, just keeps staring straight ahead. I ignore him and start the car, pulling back onto the road, heading home.

We're silent for a while, until Jimin finally speaks to me.

"Yoongi, about last night," he starts, his quiet voice filling the car.

"Mhm," I hum, encouraging him to go on.

"What exactly do you remember about it?" I turn to look at him, but he quickly turns away from me, suddenly interested in the scenery flying by.

I turn my eyes back to the road. "We had a fight and I ran away. Then I went to the bar. After that," I shrug, "nothing. It's all just a fuzzy mess."

"Oh," he says, his voice sad.

"Why? Did something happen?"

He jumps at my question, but doesn't answer right away. I almost ask again, until he speaks.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."


	24. Chapter 24

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Jimin says coldly, turning to face back out the window.

I glance at him before quickly bringing my eyes back to the road. "Well okay then," I whisper, confused. I wait patiently for him to explain to me what he's so upset about, but after 15 minutes it becomes clear to me that he has no intentions of sharing his thoughts with me. Sighing, I sink down in my seat, preparing myself for the two hours of radio silence ahead of me.

* * *

We're about 30 minutes from home when I can't take Jimin's silence anymore. My eyes stray over to him, taking in the hard set of his shoulders, the way his eyes stare out the window, not really seeing anything. If it wasn't for the soft rise and fall of his chest I would think he was a statue. I can tell he's upset about something, I just don't know what.

 _Maybe it's the fight?_

I decide to take a chance, hoping that he would open up to me. I clear my throat, breaking the silence that now seems to be permanently surrounding us. "Do you want to talk about the fight we had last night?" I ask, hoping he would take the chance to talk it out with me. Instead, I'm met with radio silence as he doesn't even acknowledge that I've spoken to him. "I guess that's a no," I say quietly, focusing my attention back on the road.

I try to focus on driving, but I can't stop my mind from wandering to my dream from last night. The memories of it are fuzzy and often come to me in pieces, but those small snippets left me yearning for more. The first thing I remember is Jimin's eyes, the soft brown of them hazed over with desire. Then his hands, the gentleness in them as he held me, running them down my sides, under my shirt, touching my ba-

"Yoongi!" Jimin yells, bringing me out of my daydream, as we go dangerously far over the middle line. I jerk the car, bringing back into its assigned lane.

I look over to the passenger seat, coming face to face with Jimin's glaring eyes. I smile sheepishly, looking back out front. "My bad," I say, hoping he'll let it go. Of course he never makes anything easy for me.

"What the hell were you doing?" He asks me, his voice letting me know that he won't accept anything other than the truth. The problem was, I couldn't just tell him the truth. As we stood right now, Jimin and I were on a rocky road. We still hadn't made up from the whole "soulmate" thing and now it would seem he's mad at me for something new. What was I supposed to tell him?

Sighing, I decide to go with a version of the truth. "Sorry, I zoned out. I was thinking about the dream I had last night," I explain, hoping it will be enough.

"What was the dream about?"

 _Aw hell._

"Nothing much," I lie quickly, trying to avoid his question.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be spacing out while driving, almost killing us," he argues.

 _Touché._

Groaning, I tighten my grip on the steering wheel, my knuckles white. "Do I really need to tell you? Is it really any of your business what I dream about?" I didn't mean for my voice to sound so harsh, but if he noticed he didn't say anything about it.

"Normally no, it's not my business. But you almost killed me because of this dream, so now it is my business," he points out.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you," I say, my cheeks warming with a blush. "It- it was a bad dream."

"A bad dream? Like a nightmare?" he asks, confused.

I groan at his obliviousness, wishing I could just bang my head off a wall. "No, not like a nightmare." I pause, trying to think of the best way to put my next statement. "I mean like a sex dream, Jimin," I explain, opting just to be blunt. Jimin whips around in his seat, surprising me. My eyes flash to his, seeing something like hope hiding behind them.

"A-a sex dream?" he asks, his cheeks reddening to match my own.

 _Glad I'm not the only one embarrassed to be talking about this._

"Yeah, you know what sex is, right?"

His blush intensifies, spreading from his cheeks to envelope his ears. His mouth opens and closes as if he's unsure how to answer me. "Of course I do! I'm a grown man," he says, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking a lot like a child despite his statement. I can't stop the laugh that bubbles out from me, which earns me a glare from Jimin. "So who was it?"

The question takes me by surprise. Jimin's angry frown turns to a smug smirk as a laugh lodges in my throat, choking me. "Wh-What?" I ask, getting control of my airways back.

"Who was the dream about?" he repeats.

"Oh, uh. No one important," I stammer out, feeling my blush returning.

"That's a lot of blushing for someone that's not important," he teases.

I bring my hand up to my face, covering my cheeks. "I'm not blushing."

"Uh huh," he laughs. "You're such a liar. But for real, who was it?"

Inwardly groaning, I wish he would just let the question go. I can't tell him the truth, but I also can't bring myself to lie to him. I decide to play my signature card. I dawn an impassive expression, my blush disappearing. "I don't think that's any of your business, do you?" I ask, my voice stony.

"I-I guess not," he stutters out, the leather groaning as he once again turns away from me. I feel bad for pushing him away, but I couldn't tell him the truth. I didn't want to burden him with my feelings, especially not so soon after dropping the "soulmate" bomb.

We sit quietly for a few minutes, my guilt eating at me. Breaking, I reach out, placing my hand on his thigh, my eyes still staring straight ahead. "I'm sorry, Jimin. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I was just embarrassed," I admit, my apology sincere.

"It's okay, hyung. I understand," he says, placing his hand on mine. My head fills with the memory of them, the softness of them as they cradled my head, tangling in my hair. I have to work to force the images out, clearing my head. "I shouldn't have pushed you about it," Jimin continues. "You were right, it's none of my business."

"That's good," I say. "I'm glad we worked that out." I try to pull my hand back to me, Jimin's hand squeezing mine for a moment before slowly releasing me. Taking a deep breath, I try to bring up our previous topic. "Can we talk about the fight now?" I ask, returning my hand to the wheel.

"What about it?" Jimin asks, uninterested.

Frustration bubbles up in me at his attitude. I was trying to take this seriously, to talk things through. But if Jimin wasn't willing to do the same for me, then what was the point? I clench and unclench my teeth, trying to keep my calm. When I was sure I wouldn't yell at him, I let myself speak. "Nothing. Nevermind, it's not important," I say, brushing it off.

Jimin doesn't fight me on it, instead he turns to watch all the buildings rush passed us as we finally make it to Seoul. I take the familiar roads, making it to our building. I pull into the garage and, unsurprisingly, reclaim my pervious parking spot. I had barely turned the car off before Jimin was throwing open his door, slamming it shut behind him.

I grit my teeth, inhaling through my nose. The stale air of the garage assaults my nostrils as I open the door, finally stretching my legs after hours in the car. I move to the trunk of my car, opening it to retrieve my tarp, when my colors start to fade. I hear Jimin's footsteps walking away from me, the tarp in my hands darkening to an almost-black with each echo that bounce back to me.

 _And he says that I'm the one that runs away._

Ignoring the bitterness I feel building in my chest, I cover my car. After making sure that it was secured correctly, I walk to the door, the soft pounding of my feet on the concrete the only sound in the garage. I step through the door, climbing the short flight of steps back up to the lobby. There I climb even more steps up to my level and by the time I get there I'm tired and annoyed.

When I pass Jimin's door, I throw up my hand, wishing I was flipping off a small orange haired boy instead of the door. I unlock my door, stepping into the comforting familiarity of my apartment. I hang my keys up, slipping off my shoes and stepping further inside. Moving into my living room, my walls start to brighten a bit. I look toward the wall, knowing that Jimin is on the other side.

My heart aches with the need to move closer, to let myself see the colors around me. If I was honest, a small part of me just wanted to feel like they were closer to Jimin. I knew that taking him to my parents would change everything, that he would think of me differently after hearing about my curse.

When we first met, I worked hard to keep space between us. I shut down his advances, I tried to avoid him, and I thought I was doing a pretty good job. Now I realize that I was wrong. I had thought I put space between us. But it wasn't until right now, when I'm standing in my living room with my heart torn between anger and longing, that I realize we have never been so close, but so far apart.


	25. Chapter 25

My legs shake as I force myself to walk away from the living room, away from Jimin. What little color had returned to me quickly fades away as I put more distance between me and the living room. I take a deep breath, trying to alleviate the ache I feel in my chest. I feel a sudden twinge of pain in my stomach, nausea assaulting me. Covering my mouth, I rush through my bedroom, throwing the bathroom door open. The cold tile floor stings my knees as I fall in front of the toilet, dry heaves shaking my body. Sitting up slowly, I wipe my mouth, wiping my hand on my pants to dry it. I flush the toilet, rising to my feet.

 _That's what I get for not eating anything all day._

I move to the sink, turning the cold water on. Bending down, I place my mouth in the stream of water, washing away the remnants of stomach acid coating my mouth. Straightening, I turn the water off and look at my reflection, flinching at the pallor of my skin. Sweat had drenched my hair, causing it to stick to my forehead. Touching the strands, I grimace at the wetness of it.

Feeling disgusting, I decide to shower. Stripping off my now damp shirt, I toss it into the basket before moving to the shower. The sound of running water fills the bathroom as I turn on the shower, steam rising slowly from behind the closed door. I step back, watching as the water hits the distorted glass, a sense of peace filling me. I stay like that for a few minutes, just watching the water drops as they race to the bottom, until steam fills the room, making me even sweatier than I already am. I flip a switch and the fan in the ceiling comes to life, working to clear out the overabundance of steam around me. I quickly discard the rest of my clothes, throwing them in the basket as well.

I step into the water, hissing as the hot water touches my skin. "Ouch! Fuck, that's hot," I complain, turning the cold water up slightly. I step back, letting the water cool before sticking my hand out to test it. When it doesn't burn me, I let myself step forward, the water flattening my mint locks as I put my head under the stream. I close my eyes, an image of Jimin's brown eyes, filled with sadness, occupying my mind. My heart aches at the look.

 _What made you look like that? What did I do?_

I try to think back to anything that I could have done to hurt him. He didn't seem to care about the fight, so it wasn't that. I don't think I did anything during the drive either. I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, wracking my brain for any sort of clue. I groan, coming up empty. Straightening, I decide to put Jimin out of my mind. I finish my shower quickly, turning the water off and stepping out. Grabbing a towel, I wrap the white fabric around my waist. I look around for my clothes before remembering that I hadn't grabbed any since I didn't originally come in here to shower. Exiting the bathroom, I swipe another towel off the counter, using it to dry my hair. I'm blinded momentarily by the towel when I hear a voice.

"Damn, Yoongi. If super pale dudes were my thing, I'd hit that."

Startled, I trip over my own feet, tumbling to the ground. Pain erupts in my tailbone as I land straight on my backside. I rip the towel off my head, my eyes narrowing on my uninvited visitor.

"What the hell, Namjoon?" I growl, throwing the towel in my hands at him.

"Uh, Yoongi. Can you be mad at me after-" he averts his eyes, gesturing towards me, "-you cover up, please?"

"Didn't you just say you'd hit this? Now you're afraid to even look?" I joke, calmly moving the towel to hide my nakedness.

"I-I was just joking! Don't you have any shame?" He says, flustered.

"Yeah, yeah. You can look now. Everything's covered," I laugh. "Thank god, because I don't think I would want to incur the wrath of Jin because you saw me naked."

"Well, let's prevent that," he says, turning around to face the wall. "Get dressed, I won't look."

Standing, I secure my towel back in place. I move to my dresser, grabbing random articles and throwing them on. "Okay, Namjoon. It's all clear."

He turns slowly, his eyes barely open. A laugh escapes me, "What's with that, Namjoon? Don't you trust me? Do you think I'd try to show you my dick twice in one day?"

A blush rises in his cheeks, a pout forming on his lips. "Well, apparently you're more comfortable with people seeing you naked than anyone else I've ever met. I have to take precautions."

"You're my friend, Namjoon. And you're also in a super committed relationship. Why would I be nervous for you to see me naked?" I shrug. "I'm not into super tall dudes anyway," I joke.

Namjoon raises his eyebrow at me, a teasing smile forming on his lips. "No, but apparently you're into short dudes. Short dudes with orange hair. And whose name is Jimin."

His smile disappears as I glare at him. "What are you doing here anyway, Namjoon?" I ask, avoiding his statement.

He sighs, dusting himself off as he stands from my bed. "I wanted to bring you to the company building with me. To get some work done," he clarifies. "I stopped by yesterday, but you weren't home yet. So I came back today, and well here we are," he explains, smiling.

I run my hands through my hair, pushing the damp strands out of my face. "Okay. You wanna go now then?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you. I know you just got home and all. If you wanna relax, we can do this tomorrow."

"No, no, I could use something else to think about anyway," I say, shaking my head. "Work is a good distraction." Namjoon simply nods in response. As I turn to leave the room, I see him pull out his phone, his fingers flying over the screen before sliding it back into his pocket. He looks up, his eyes meeting mine. Walking passed me, he smiles innocently. I narrow my eyes in suspicion, but I decide to just let it go.

Namjoon waits patiently as I slide on my shoes and coat. As I don my usual pair of sunglasses, he opens the door, stepping to the side to let me go through first. He closes the door behind him, waiting patiently as I lock it. The short walk to the company is spent in silence, neither of us offering up any conversation. That's what I liked about being with Namjoon. We didn't need to have meaningless conversations, we could just walk in silence without it being awkward.

My mind jumps to Jimin and his constant chatter. The way he always filled the silence with talk about things that most people would find boring and mundane, but I found it interesting. The way his face would light up, his hands flying around in emphasis when he talked about something he was passionate about. A small smile forms on my lips as I recall our road trip, Jimin chattering away as we left Seoul behind. I had asked him about dance, why he enjoyed it so much. A bright smile had formed on his face, his eyes burning as he talked about his love for dance.

" _And it's not like I have a favorite kind of dance. I love all dance. It's such a great way to express yourself. Dance and singing, not everyone can do it. So if you can, why not take advantage of it." He turns to look at me, a small smile forming on his lips. "I don't know if th-"_

The memory is cut off as Namjoon snaps his fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Yoongi," he calls, waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I ask, pushing his hand away from me.

He moves in front of me to open the door, and it dawns on me that we are at the company building. Apparently I had spent the majority of the walk lost in my memories. And Namjoon hadn't failed to notice.

"You seemed pretty far away. Must've been a pretty good memory, though. You had a smile plastered on your face the whole time," he says, poking my cheek as I walk passed him and into the building.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I shrug him off, not even slowing my steps as he rushes to catch up to me. I feel his gaze on me as we maneuver our way through the familiar halls. When we get to our usual studio, Namjoon opens the door, entering ahead of me. I walk through the doorway-

And groan at the sight of Jin standing by Namjoon, their heads bent close together as they whisper to one another. They look up, perfectly in sync, when I call out to them. "What the hell, Namjoon? I thought we were supposed to be doing work?"

"We are doing work," he says, shrugging his shoulders.

"As if," I scoff, turning to walk out. I reach for the handle, but a body blocks me.

"I'm sorry, Yoongi," Jin apologizes, stretching his arms out so I can't get passed him.

Turning away from him, I stomp over to the leather couch on the other side of the room. I flop down, crossing my arms in front of me as I glare at the two men across the room from me. "Is there a reason that you two lured me here?" I ask bitterly. They look at each other before walking towards me. They pull chairs out to sit across from me, their intense gazes now leveled on me. I want to shrink back from them, but I refuse to lose this battle. "Well?" I ask, impatience coloring my tone.

Namjoon sighs, leaning forward in his chair. "I'm sorry, Yoongi. I feel bad for having to trick you here."

"Then why did you?"

"Because we need to talk," Jin answers for him, confusing me.

My gaze darts back and forth between the two of them. "Talk about what?" I watch as they exchange glances. "Are you guys going to spit it out or are you just going to look at each other all day?" I snap, my patience wearing thin.

"Relax," Namjoon says softly, but it does little to ease my discomfort. "We're not here to ambush you, Yoongi," he assures me.

"It feels an awful lot like an ambush," I mumble, averting my gaze from them.

"It's not," Jin promises. "We just want to talk to you."

"About what?"

They share one last glance before Namjoon levels me with his stare.

"We need to talk about Jimin, Yoongi."


	26. Chapter 26

"About Jimin?" I ask, astounded. Namjoon nods, not offering me any more of a response. Huffing out a breath, I sit back in my chair, squeezing my arms in tighter around myself. "You ambushed me to talk about him? Why on Earth would we need to talk about Jimin?" Neither of them give me an answer as they continue to stare at me skeptically. I start to squirm, uncomfortable with being stared at for so long. Just when I thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, Namjoon speaks.

"He's your soulmate, Yoongi," he says blatantly, my heart stopping at his words.

 _Is he crazy? Jin doesn't know anything about this! Don't bring this up here!_

"Don't bring this up here, Namjoon," I voice, throwing a pointed glance in Jin's direction.

"It's okay, Yoongi," he says calmly. "Jin already knows everything about it."

I stand from the couch, anger filling me. Their eyes follow my movements warily, unsure of what I would do next, as I spoke. "What do you mean, he already knows?" I growl through gritted teeth, my furious gaze landing on Namjoon.

"I mean that I already told him," Namjoon explains. Betrayal sweeps through me at his words, mixing with my ever-increasing anger until the two emotions swirl inside me, wrecking everything in their path.

"What in the actual fuck, Namjoon!" I yell, my voice going up a few octaves in my emotional state. "You guys got engaged, that's great! I'm happy for you! But that does not mean that my secrets-" I throw my hand out, gesturing to Jin, who just sits quietly, unable to meet my eyes, "-become Jin's secrets as well!" I kick out, a thud echoing throughout the room as my booted foot comes in contact with the table, knocking it from its previous position. "I guess years of friendship means nothing to you, huh?" Namjoon's face falls at my words, sadness washing over his features. It does little to ease my anger though. "Whatever, I'm going home. Whether Jimin is my soulmate or not, it doesn't matter because that's something I only talk about with trusted friends. And apparently I can't trust any one in this damn room!"

I move quickly towards the door, needing to leave quickly, when someone grabs my arm, jerking me to a stop. I look back, my angry gaze meeting Jin's pleading one. "Don't leave, Yoongi," he pleads, eyes glossy with unshed tears. "It was an accident, I swear. He let it slip and I bugged him until he told me the whole thing." He squeezes my arm tighter, a tear falling to run down his cheek. "It's my fault. So please, don't blame him," he begs me, his voice thick with emotion.

I shake his hand off my arm and turn towards him, "This doesn't concern you, Jin."

His cheeks redden, more tears spilling down his cheeks. He swipes at them angrily, only to have more take their place. "It does concern me," he cries. "This is all my fault. And you-" he takes a deep breath, his shoulders shuddering, "-you're Namjoon's only friend, Yoongi. I can't be the reason that he loses you." A soft sob escapes him, tears rushing down his face as he gives up on keeping them at bay. Seeing Jin's desperate attempts to keep me and Namjoon together, my anger dissipates.

I gently place my hands on the sides of his face, cradling his cheeks as I wipe away the tears that were still running. "Okay, Jin. Shh," I speak quietly, trying to soothe him. "It's okay. I won't leave."

"Promise?" he asks quietly, his eyes desperate.

"I promise," I swear, stepping back from him. I walk back to the couch, reclaiming my previous spot as Jin does the same. Exhaling, I lock eyes with Namjoon. "I may have overreacted a bit. My bad," I apologize.

Shaking his head, he gives me a dismal smile. "No, I get it. I shouldn't have told Jin. That secret was something you told me in confidence. I should've respected that," he apologizes, reaching out to place his hand on my knee. I place mine on top of his, giving it a small squeeze before sitting back.

"I was gonna tell Jin, anyway," I lie, shrugging.

"Mhm," Namjoon hums, seeing straight through my lie. Thankfully, he doesn't call me out on it. I watch as Namjoon looks at Jin, his eyes shining with gratitude. He reaches out, brushing his thumb across Jin's cheek bone. "You didn't have to cry, Jinnie," he says softly.

Jin pouts, but leans his face into Namjoon's hand anyway. "Well you didn't have to try and take all the blame," he shoots back.

Namjoon chuckles, placing a quick kiss on Jin's cheek. "You're right. I'm sorry, love."

I make heaving noises, breaking their moment. "Seriously, guys. Just get a room," I whine.

"We're in a room," Namjoon points out, one of his brows quirking.

Groaning, I throw my hands over my eyes. "One without me in it," I clarify, mumbling out a quiet, "Stupid couples."

"You're just jealous," Jin teases me. "You wish you and Jimin could be this cute."

"Jimin and I are not, and never will be a couple," I defend.

Jin opens his mouth to say something else, but Namjoon clears his throat, cutting off Jin's retort. "That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about," he says, giving Jin a disapproving look that makes the older sit back, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"You wanted to talk to me about Jimin and I not being a couple?" I ask, confused.

"Exactly," Namjoon says, nodding.

"Okayyyy," I drawl. "But why?"

"We think you should be one," Jin pipes up, abandoning his pouting to grin at me.

"Me and Jimin? A couple?"

"He's your soulmate, Yoongi," Namjoon tells me again, for what feels to me to be the millionth time.

"I know that," I groan, annoyed. "I knew it before anyone else did! It has nothing to do with anything!"

Namjoon looks at me, his eyes telling me that he didn't believe a thing I was saying. "How long are you going to tell yourself that, Yoongi?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've been friends for almost our whole lives, Yoongi. And for a lot of that, you always loved the idea of finding your soulmate." He scoots his chair closer to mine, never once taking his eyes from mine. "Do you remember when we were in high school and all those girls confessed to you?"

"Of course, it was super annoying," I scoff. "That's why I turned them all down."

"That's not it, Yoongi. You turned them down because they weren't your soulmate, right?"

"I mean that's part of it," I say warily, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Everytime someone would come to you, you'd turn them down. And then you'd tell me: 'They're not my soulmate, Namjoon. I can't be with someone when I know that we're not meant to be. What if they have a soulmate, somewhere out in the world, that needs them like I need mine? How could I take that away from them?'"

"I remember what I said, Namjoon," I say, growing annoyed at all these trips down memory lane.

"If you remember what you said, then why are you being like this?" He asks, his voice raising in his frustration. Jin places a hand on his thigh, trying to soothe him.

"What he means, Yoongi, is that back then all you wanted was your soulmate. Now you've found him, yet you refuse to do anything about it," Jin explains calmly.

"Maybe I just don't like Jimin?" I say defensively.

Namjoon scoffs, "Yeah. And pigs fucking fly, Yoongi."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're either super stubborn or super stupid."

"You little-"

"Now, now, boys," Jin says, cutting us off before it could turn into another fight. "He's not trying to insult you, Yoongi. He's just trying to get you to see that your being blind."

I bark out a sarcastic laugh, "So now instead of being colorblind, I'm completely blind?"

"Your colorblindness is what is making you so blind," Namjoon exclaims, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "All your life, you've been colorblind. For something that happened a long time ago that you had nothing to do with. But never once have I heard you complain about it. You've handled it all on your own, and I was so jealous of you." My mouth drops open at his admission, but he continues on. "You were so strong and never looked to anyone else for help. You never got into a relationship because you were afraid of depriving someone of their soulmate. And I think, eventually, you became afraid of finding your own."

"That's ridiculous," I say, dismissing his claims.

"Just listen to him, Yoongi," Jin chastises me. I sit back in my chair, crossing my arms in front of me as I wait for Namjoon to continue his crazy theory.

"You have always dealt with your curse on your own, Yoongi. And now you have a chance to let someone else help you. But you're afraid, aren't you? Even if Jimin is your soulmate, there's nothing keeping him with you, is there?" His words strike a nerve, my heart dropping. "You're afraid that as soon as you come to rely on him, he'll leave. But that's not all is it? Not only are you afraid that he'll leave, you're afraid that he'll stay."

"You-You have no idea what you're talking about," I stammer out, voice shaking.

"Oh I think I do," he says, confident. "You're afraid that Jimin will stay, but he won't stay because he loves you. You're afraid he'll stay because he knows that you need him, that he'll stay because he'll pity you. And you'd rather be alone than force someone to be with you out of pity," he concludes, the room going silent as I let his words sink in.

"I don't like Park Jimin," I say, still trying to fight him on the subject.

A clattering by the door gets our attention, all our heads turning in that direction.

"What was that?" Jin asks, startled.

"Probably just someone walking in the hallway," Namjoon assures him, patting his arm.

"As I was saying," I start, once again claiming their attention. "I don't have a crush on Jimin." They look at me, skepticism written all over their face. "He's just someone that I stare at.. And like… And when he's not here, it ruins my day."

They stare at me, their eyes wide in disbelief.

"What?"

They look at one another, slowly turning back to face me as Namjoon speaks. "Sorry, Sorry. We just can't believe that you're this stupid."

"Excuse me?" I say, offended.

"Think about what you just said, Yoongi. Go ahead, we'll wait." He crosses his arms, leaning into Jin's side.

I run through my words, trying to see the problem they were talking about.

'I don't have a crush on Jimin.'

 _Nope, no problem there._

'He's just someone that I stare at…'

 _I mean that is true, so…_

'And like…'

 _Wait…_

'And when he's not here, it ruins my day.'

My eyes go wide, my mouth dropping a bit. Namjoon and Jin snicker as understanding dawns on me.

"Aw, fuck."

"Get it now?" Namjoon asks, his voice hopeful.

"I have a crush on him, don't I?"

"Ding, Ding! We have a winner!" Jin sings, teasing me.

I look between my friends, anxiety growing in the pit of my stomach. "So what do I do now?" I ask, unsure of myself.

Namjoon smiles and stands, grabbing my hand. "Don't you already know?" he asks, pulling me to my feet. Placing his hand on my shoulder, he turns me towards the door. He gives me a soft push, sending me on my way. "You go get your man!"


	27. Chapter 27

I stand still for a minute, uncertainty wrapping around my heart, weighing it down in my chest.

 _I am really going to do this? Am I really going to confess to Jimin? What if he rejects me? What if-_

"Fuck it," I whisper, taking off in a run. I hear Jin and Namjoon calling out from behind me, wishing me luck. Their cheers fade into the background as I run. I turn a corner, my mind occupied with thoughts of a certain orangette, when I smack into something. A quiet "oof" escapes me as arms reach out, steadying me.

"Yoongi?"

I freeze at the voice. My eyes dart around, taking in the muted colors that I had been too distracted to notice before. I look up into the eyes of my Kindred Soul.

"Hi, Hoseok," I greet him awkwardly. I attempt to step back, but am stopped when his hands grip tighter on my arms.

"I haven't seen you since the coffee shop," he says, a tight smile forming on his face. "You just kind of ran out. Are you okay?"

Anxious to get away from this situation and back on my way home, I brush off his question. "Yeah, I'm fine." I bounce from foot to foot, my eyes darting around the room.

"Do you-do you have somewhere you need to be?" he asks sadly, noticing my behavior.

I nod my head, "I actually do. You caught me at a really bad time, Hoseok." I reach up, prying his hands off of my arms and stepping back. I give him a small smile, "We can talk about this later, okay?"

I run passed him, barely hearing his dazed reply of "Oh, yeah. Okay, then." Soon I'm approaching the doors, the world back to its usual monochrome scheme. I burst through them, quickly apologizing as I nearly run into an innocent bystander. They shoot me an evil glare, but I ignore it and just continue on my way.

My chest heaves as I run, approaching my building. I race up the front stairs, the receptionist greeting me as I blow passed her. I take the stairs two at a time, my labored breaths echoing in the stairwell. I slow to a walk as I reach the top of the stairs, needing time to catch my breath before talking to Jimin.

Finally able to breathe better, I walk into our hallway. My eyes zero-in on Jimin's door and I stalk towards it, completely focused. So focused that I jump when I see movement from outside my own door.

I look towards the source of the movement, and am surprised to see Jimin sitting in front of my door, his head leaning back to rest on the dark wood. I take a deep breath and walk towards him, the colors around me coming to life as I approach him. At the soft sound of my footsteps, his eyes glance in my direction but he doesn't rise. Even as I stand in front of him, he continues to sit on the floor, his eyes far away as they gaze up at me.

"Jimin," I greet, still slightly breathless. I gulp, trying to compose myself. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," he says. He slowly rises to his feet, our eyes now level. At our close proximity, I feel my cheeks start to redden.

"Oh-uh-well that's great," I stutter out, completely flustered by the man in front of me. "I actually wanted to talk to you as well." He nods, still staring at me. I clear my throat, gesturing to the door behind him. "Do you want to come in? I mean we could talk out here, but it's the hallway and I don't know if you want privacy or not." He just stares as me as I babble on, making a fool out of myself. "I mean not that what you want to talk about requires privacy-" He steps to the side, giving me access to the door.

I move forward, my hand shaking as I unlock the door, gently pushing it open. I stand to the side, letting Jimin go in ahead of me. We slip off our shoes, a tense silence surrounding us. I feel Jimin's gaze on me as I slip off my sunglasses, placing them in their usual spot on the counter. I look up, once again stunned by the vibrancy of the colors when they weren't blocked by my glasses.

My lips lift in a nervous smile, my teeth tugging slightly on my bottom lip as I walk passed Jimin and into the living room. I flick on the light, preparing myself for the pain that usually comes with it. But that pain never comes and I breathe a sigh of relief. It was nice to not have to flinch every time I turned on a light.

I walk ahead, Jimin's light steps following along behind me. "Can I get you anything?" I ask, trying to be a good host.

"No," Jimin replies simply.

"Okay then," I say, shrugging. I lead him to the couch, sitting on one end. I expect Jimin to sit right next to me, but, to my surprise, he perches on the compete other end of the couch. Disappointment fills me but I try not to show it by forcing a smile on my face.

"So you said you wanted to talk," Jimin says, getting right to business. My heart flutters, nervous for what I was about to admit to him. I open my mouth, but Jimin cuts me off. "Actually, I think that I should go first," he says seriously. My confidence falters and I let him do as he pleases.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Then you go ahead," I say, my voice shaky. He nods, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

 _He looks really uncomfortable. Maybe I should say somethi-_

"I think we should end this," Jimin says, interrupting my thoughts. My stomach drops, my eyes dropping to the floor.

"End what?" I ask, playing dumb.

Jimin looks at me, his brown eyes hard as he gestures between us. "Us. This. Whatever this is," he explains. "I think we should end this."

I look away, breaking our eye contact, as tears spring to my eyes.

 _This is it. I knew he would leave._

I swallow, trying to make my face as stoic as possible. I clench my eyes shut, willing the tears to go away. When I'm sure I don't look as torn up as I feel, I turn back towards Jimin, my gaze now just as cold as his own.

"Where is this coming from?" I ask, my voice coming out confident even though I'm a mess on the inside.

"It's something that I've been thinking about since you told me about your curse," he admits.

"Why?"

"Well, you even said so yourself, hyung. Just because we're soulmates doesn't mean that we have to be together. And you've said repeatedly that you don't like me, so why keep this going?" he explains, my sadness turning to anger with every word that leaves his mouth.

 _Excuses. It's not because I don't like you, right? You've never cared about any of that before, always chasing after me. You just realized you don't want to bear my burden, right?_

The angry thoughts fill my head, but I don't voice them. Instead, I sit quietly, listening as Jimin tries to explain himself. "There are multiple people in world that can bring you color. One's even interested in you. I'm sure Hoseok-" Anger boils inside me at the mention of the choreography teacher, "-would be thrilled if you decided to go after him."

I zoned out, distancing myself from the situation as I stared at the wall in front of me. I could hear Jimin still talking to me, but his words didn't register. They bounce around my head, Jimin's voice a soft buzzing in the background as I try to picture myself anywhere else but here, anywhere where I wasn't getting my heart crushed.

 _I could tell him how I feel, it might change his mind._

 _But why? If he's so ready to leave me after only being around for a week, what would keep him here the rest of our lives? He could leave at any time, abandoning me. Even if I told him how I felt, it wouldn't change that, would it?_

Coldness spreads through my chest until eventually it swallows me whole. Noticing that Jimin's voice has stopped, I turn back toward him. His angry gaze lands on me, but I can't bring myself to meet it. "Aren't you going to say anything?" he says angrily. I almost laugh as my mind flashes back to the time that I said the same exact words to him.

"I don't know what you want me to say," I sigh, copying Jimin's response.

His stony expression cracks, letting glimpse the desperation beneath as he pleads, "Just tell me to stay, hyung. Give me a reason! Anything." His voice cracks, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. My arm aches with the need to move, to wipe the evidence of his sadness away, but I can't bring myself to do it. "How am I supposed to love you if you don't love yourself enough to let me?"

I remain silent, unable to give him what he so desperately needs from me. Jimin just stares at me, his eyes boring into mine, as he waits for my response. I sit still, afraid that any movement on my part would shatter the fragile hold I have on my emotions.

After a few minutes, Jimin laughs, the dry sound bouncing off the walls around us. Standing, he wipes the dampness from his cheeks. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he bites out, turning to leave.

"Jimin, wait.." I breathe, my voice wavering. At the sound of my voice, he freezes mid-step. He turns to look at me, unable to hide the hope rising in his eyes. That look almost undoes me, almost makes me forget all the reasons why I wasn't stopping him from leaving. Almost, but not quite.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, my words sounding pathetic even to my own ears.

All the light leaves Jimin's eyes as a bleak smile lifts his lips. The tears he had been holding back raced down his cheeks, but he made no move to wipe them away as he looks at me. "That's what makes this so hard," he whispers, his voice wavering. "You don't even know what you're apologizing for, do you?" He doesn't wait for my reply as he stalks passed me, the color leaving with him.

As the familiar grays surround me, I want to chase after him, to tell him that he can't do this. That we should stick it out. That everything he thinks is untrue. That soulmates can't just leave.

 _But that's untrue, because he just did._

The sound of the door slamming resounds within me, shattering all my composure. And in the darkness of my living room, I fall apart. My heart shatters as I lose even the strength to keep myself upright. I slide to the floor and stay there, sobs shaking my body as I mourn the loss of the other half of my soul.


	28. Chapter 28

Thuds echo around me, pulsing in my ears. Was that my heartbeat? Surely not, as I'm certain there was no heart left in my chest to beat. Jimin had made sure of that. Burrowing further into the cocoon of blankets around me, I clench my eyes shut, hoping that the noise would fade into the background. After a few minutes, it does. The pounding cuts off completely, a comforting silence settling down around me.

At least until the shouting started.

"Yoongi, I swear to god, if you don't open this damn door," Namjoon yells, his voice muffled. I roll over, ignoring him. I had been doing that a lot these passed few days.

 _Wait… How long has it been like this? Has it been days? I'm not even sure anymore._

It's hard to keep track of time when all you want it to do is stop. I've been in an unending cycle of sleep, pout, and sleep some more. Sometimes I would sneak food into the cycle, but it wasn't very often. Maybe that's why I felt so sick? Or it could just be giant hole in my heart that's making me feel so miserable.

I hear a muffled groan from the door. This was usually the point where Namjoon got too frustrated and left. I wait to hear his footsteps walking away, but they don't.

 _Ohhh, he's awfully determined today._

"Yoongi," he exclaims, pounding the door once again, "Just open the door, please. You've been in there for two weeks."

 _Two weeks?_

Has it really only been that short of a time? I feel like I have been here forever, lost in a sea of pain that has no ending, my only life raft long gone.

"Just let me know you're at least alive," Namjoon begs. Choosing not to reply, I cover my head, retreating into the darkness. I picture my happy place, something that I've been doing almost constantly these days, preferring to lose myself in the imaginary arms of Jimin than to accept that I would never actually have that.

A jingling catches my attention, but I brush it off, trying to keep the image of Jimin and I together in my head for as long as possible. Light suddenly crashes in around me as the blankets are ripped from me. Cracking one eye open, I look up from my position on the floor, meeting Namjoon's furious gaze, which softens when he takes a look at me.

Pity washes over his features as he bundles the blankets up in his arms, sliding down to sit beside me on the floor. "What are you doing, Yoongi?" he asks softly, as if he was afraid to scare me.

Closing my eyes, I shrug, my shoulders dragging on the carpet underneath me. "I don't know what you mean, Namjoon."

He sighs, "I mean, why are you on the floor of your living room? You're not even on the couch, you're all the way over here by the wall. Why, Yoongi?"

 _Because when I'm near the wall, sometimes I get glimpses of color when Jimin ventures too close._

I can't tell Namjoon that, but I can't stop my eyes from opening and drifting to the wall. Namjoon's hand ruffles my hair, his fingers tangling in the greasy locks.

"It's because of Jimi-"

"We don't say that name in this house," I interrupt, unwilling to hear anything him.

"Okay," he says slowly, confused. He sighs and I turn my head back towards him, the soft fabric of the carpet brushing against my cheek. "It's been two weeks, Yoongi. Jin and I hadn't heard anything from you. I tried to call, but you never answered. We've been so worried," he admits, his voice shaky. "At first we thought maybe you and Jimi-" I glare at him, and he rethinks his words before continuing on. "We thought that maybe you and you-know-who has just gotten on really well. But then we saw you-know-who, he looks almost as bad as you do by the way, and we knew something was wrong."

I scoff, bitterness rising in me. "He looks almost as bad as I do? I highly doubt that."

"What happened, Yoongi?"

"HE LEFT ME THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" I yell, all the emotions I'd pent up breaking out at the admission. Tears ran down my face, dripping to stain the carpet beneath me.

"Yoongi," Namjoon whispered. He wrapped his arms around me, lifting me to him as if I weighed nothing. I felt a sting in my stomach when he squeezed me, but kept quiet. "I'm so sorry," he apologizes, holding me to him. We stayed like that for a while, him hugging me as silent tears tracked their way down my cheeks, soaking his shirt. After a few minutes my tears stopped and he held me away from him, his nose scrunched.

"No offense, Yoongi. But you smell horrible," he says, his nose scrunching even farther.

I shrug, "That's what two weeks without showering will do to you."

His eyes widen, "You haven't showered in these whole two weeks?"

I pout, "Oh yes, because showering was the first thing on my mind, Namjoon."

He narrows his eyes at me, then stands, throwing me over his shoulder. I hit his back, too weak to make much of a difference as he walked through my house.

"Hey," I cried. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You need to shower," he points out. I hear a door squeak open and the sound of his shoes on tiles as he walks into the bathroom. He places me in the shower and turns the knob, moving quickly out of the way to avoid getting wet.

I hiss as the cold water hits me, soaking my clothes to my skin. "Ah, Namjoon! What the fuck!" I yell, jumping out of the shower. I glare at him as water drips off of me, puddling on the floor beneath me.

He shrugs. "You weren't going to shower on your own," he says, as if that fixes everything.

"Fine. I'll shower," A triumphant look passes over his face, and he leaves me alone in the bathroom. I peel the soaked clothes off, looking at them in distaste as I throw them into the hamper. I grab some towels, nausea rolling through me. I take deep breaths, warding it away. I've done it so many times in the passed two weeks that it was like second nature now. I jump in the shower, washing myself quickly. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I step out. I look to the counter, seeing a pile of new clothes.

 _Namjoon must've grabbed them._

I frown at the clothes, wishing that I could wear my silk PJ's instead of these cursed skinny jeans. Resigning myself to my fate, I slide them on quickly, trying to not to focus on how these were the exact pants I wore when I met Jimin for the first time. When I was dressed, I walked into my bedroom.

Namjoon sits on my bed, my now charging phone dangling from his fingers. At the sound of my entrance he looks up, his brow quirking. "114 missed calls, Yoongi," he says, surprised. "114 calls, and you didn't answer a single one of them." I shrug, the casual response eliciting a groan from my friend. "Your poor mom probably thinks you're dead."

"My "poor mom" would probably rather me be dead than be without my soulmate. Which I am now, by the way. I'm completely alone now," I say bitterly.

Hurt flashes across his face. "You have me, Yoongi," he says quietly, offended.

"I know, Namjoon. You know that's not what I meant."

"You're not all alone. There are plenty of people in the world." His eyes glance around nervously. I look at him, suspicious. Seeing my look, he sighs. "There's even still Hoseok, Yoongi." I glare at him, heat rising in my cheeks. He throws his hands up in defense, scooting back further on the bed. "I didn't want to bring it up," he says. "But he's been asking me about you. He's really worried. He seems to care a lot. Is it such a bad thing to just be with someone who cares about you?"

I tried to picture being in a relationship with Hoseok, but my heart clenches and my brain rebels, instead placing Jimin in his place. I shake my head, trying again. When the same result happens, I groan. I plop down on the bed next to Namjoon who is watching me warily.

"I-I don't know if I can do that," I admit, covering my face with my hands. Namjoon nods in understanding, but I don't think he really gets it. "It's not that Hoseok is a bad person, or that I'm not attracted to him," I explain. "But it's more like you-know-who has ruined it for me." Namjoon looks at me, confused. "If I'm with Hoseok, I'll still be able to see color and I might be happy. And that should be enough right? I mean, after all, we are soulmates. But it's not. I'll just always think about how I could see more if Jimin was there. And then I'd wonder where he is, who he's with." I smile sadly, finally accepting the situation. "I love Jimin, he doesn't love me back, and it's ruined it for me."

Namjoon places his hand on my knees, squeezing slightly, to comfort me. "So what are you going to do now?" he asks quietly.

"First things first," I say, giving his hand a squeeze before standing. "I need to go talk to Hoseok."


	29. Chapter 29

I grab my phone off the table, slipping it into my pocket. I head for the door, but stop when Namjoon speaks.

"Right now? You're really going to do this right now?" he asks, incredulous. I turn back towards him, raising my brow.

"What do you mean? Should I wait until later?"

His mouth opens but no sound comes out. He takes a minute to gather his thoughts before speaking. "I just- I thought you would take longer to want to go out. You know, considering everything," he says.

"And by "everything", you mean Jimin dumping me on my ass?" I ask. He just nods, glancing away from me. I sigh, leaning against the door. "You said it yourself, right? It's been two weeks and I need to get out of here." I push off the wall, bouncing on my feet as energy bursts through me. "So I'm going to get out of here, I'm going to tell Hoseok to give up on me-" a smile spreads across my face, "-and then I'm going to call Jimin and tell him that I love him."

Namjoons jaw drops open, completely shocked. "What if it doesn't change anything?" he asks, worry filling his voice.

I shrug casually to try and hide the anxiety I feel building inside. "I don't think it will change anything. But Jimin used to chase me around declaring his love all the time and I'll be damned if I don't get to do the same," I say, smirking.

Namjoon rises to his feet, laughing. "That's the Yoongi I know!" he exclaims, a smile stretching across his lips. He walks over to me, his large hand swallowing my shoulder whole as he congratulates me. "I was getting worried about you. But now I'm glad to see that you won't let this keep you down."

"Two weeks is a long enough time to mope."

"You totally would've been here for another month if I hadn't come to save you," Namjoon gloats. "You probably would've starved to death." His eyes widen as he looks at me. "SHouldn't you eat before you go to Hoseok's? I know you haven't been eating well. You've lost so much weight," he says, eyeing my hollowed-out cheeks.

"No, no. I'm okay," I say, brushing off his concerns. If I was honest, I didn't really feel like eating anything. My stomach was in knots and I had to work overtime to keep the nausea from overtaking me. Namjoon watched me warily, his eyes showing his uncertainty. Eventually he gave in, taking a step back from me.

"Okay, then. Let's go," he says, brushing passed me to walk to the front door. I race after him, my new found courage propelling me forward until I'm right beside Namjoon. I close my apartment door, locking it quickly.

Namjoon and I walk down the hallway, my eyes drawn to Jimin's front door. My steps falter, the urge to knock almost overwhelming me. Noticing my hesitation, Namjoon places his hand on my back, nudging me along softly. "Come on, Yoongi," he says softly. I nod, moving ahead.

 _Just wait for me, Jimin. I'll be back for you._

* * *

Hoseok's apartment building looms in front of me, the sleek exterior making me feel inadequate in comparison. Taking a deep breath, I walk to the front door. I search the list of occupants before finding Hoseok's: number 37. I press the button, the intercom buzzing until Hoseok's voice comes through the small speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hoseok, it's me," I say. Realizing that he can't see me, I breathe out a quick, "It's Yoongi."

"Oh, Yoongi-hyung," he says excitedly. "Come on up." I hear a click as the door unlocks. I walk in, moving straight to the elevators. They open with a soft ding and I enter the cramped space. Hoping that the layout is similar to my own building, I press the button for the 3rd floor. The doors slide shut, and I watch as the display changes, counting all the way up to 3 before the doors spring back open. I walk down the hall, eyeing each number until I come upon the right one. I knock, standing back to wait as footsteps approach from inside.

Hoseok throws the door open, a smile as bright as the sun gracing his features. "Yoongi-hyung," he sings, grabbing my hand. "Come in, come in." He pulls me inside, closing the door behind us.

I look around his apartment, taking in the sleek design. I can't see the colors very clearly, so I just imagine everything as yellow, since it's the color that fits Hoseok the best. Still holding onto my hand, he leads us deeper into the house until eventually we come to the kitchen. I can smell something cooking, but don't ask about it. Hoseok gestures to a stool by the counter, "Go ahead and sit down, Yoongi. I was in the middle of making lunch. Do you want some?"

"I shake my head, taking the offered seat. "No thank you. I'm not hungry."

He nods, grabbing a apron off the back of the chair and tying it around himself. He dances about the kitchen, humming as he makes sure everything cooks well. I watch him, in awe of how graceful he is, until he turns to me, his cheeks darkening when he realizes that I was staring. He clears his throat, looking back to his food. "How did you know where I lived?"

"I asked Namjoon," I say, shrugging. My brows draw together in worry, "Was that bad? Should I not have done that?"

"Oh! No, no. It's fine," he says, reassuring me. "I was just wondering because I don't think I ever told you." He tastes his food, smiling at the flavor.

"Well I don't think I ever told you my phone number," I teased. He chokes on whatever he was tasting, patting his chest as he tries to calm the coughs wracking through him.

He turns to me, smiling sheepishly. "I guess that's true." He turns the stove off, grabbing a bowl off the counter. He pours some soup into the bowl, careful not to spill any, before coming to sit across from me. I watch as he takes a few bites, a serious expression darkening his features when he finally looks at me again. "Why are you here, Yoongi?"

I freeze, the question catching me off guard. "I came to talk to you," I sigh.

He nods slowly, never breaking eye contact. "It's about Jimin, isn't it?"

At the sound of his name, I have to keep myself from flinching. My hand trembles as I reach up to scratch the back of my neck, Hoseok's eyes drawn to the movement. If he notices my shaking, he doesn't mention it. I smile weakly, "How did you know?"

He pushes his bowl to the side, his hunger forgotten as he stares at me. "I've known for weeks, Yoongi."

"Known what?" I ask, feigning ignorance.

"That I'm not your true soulmate," he says softly, a touch of sadness creeping into his voice.

"How'd you find out?"

A bitter laugh escapes him, and he glances away from me. But not before I catch the glassy look in his eyes. "Do you remember the last time I saw you? Two weeks ago?" I nod. I remembered. I had crashed into him and then completely blew him off. "Well, I saw you. And you were right there, in my arms. But your aura wasn't blazing like it usually does," he admits, his voice thick. I want to reach out and touch him, to comfort him, but it would only make things harder for him. He turns to look at me, no longer trying to hide the fact that he was tearing up. "It's Jimin, isn't it? He's the complete match?"

"Yeah," I admit, unable to meet his eyes as I look down at my lap.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asks. "Were you afraid to hurt my feelings? I know I came on a little strong but-"

"Stop Hoseok," I say, interrupting him. I bring my eyes to his, determined to make sure he understood what I was saying. "This isn't because of you. This is all on me, okay?" I watch him, waiting for him to nod. When he doesn't, I ask him again: "Do you understand, Hoseok? This is not your fault."

"I understand," he says meekly, breaking eye contact with me to stare into his own lap.

"I should've told you sooner," I admit. "But I'm like you in a way, and that scared me."

"What do you mean?"

I take a deep breath, preparing to share my life's biggest secret for the first time since Namjoon. "Well, you see auras of soulmates right?" He nods, eager for me to continue. "I don't see auras or anything cool like that. But, I am colorblind." His cocks his head in confusion, so I continue. "I'm colorblind until my soulmate is around. Then I can see colors."

I watch as he processes what I've told him, his eyes widening bit by bit. "So what you're saying is that Jimin makes you see color?"

"He does," I confirm, nodding. "But not just him. You do as well." He opens his mouth to say something, excitement gleaming in his eyes, but I cut him off. "But not as much as Jimin, because you're not the perfect match. With Jimin, everything is vibrant. With you, it's muted." I watch as his face falls, hurt shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hoseok. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just think you should know the whole truth."

"I understand. But-" he smiles, "-I still make you see color, right?"

"Yes," I answer, hesitant, unsure of where he's going with this.

"Then why not be with me?" he asks, bouncing in his seat as his excitement grows at the idea.

"Hoseok, I-"

"I know that Jimin in your match, Yoongi. I know that more than anyone. But I also know-" his eyes meet mine, sympathy shining in them, "-that he left you. I would never do that, Yoongi. I would never leave you like he did." He reaches across the table, his hand open. I glance between his face and his hand, and sigh.

"I can't Hoseok," I say, his face falling, fist closing to retreat back to his side.

"Why not?"

"Because we both deserve better than that," I state, my eyes begging him to understand. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life knowing that I'll always think of Jimin when I see color? That anytime I see someone with cotton candy, I'll wonder if he ever dyed his hair back to that color. That anytime we look up at the sky, I'll always remember that the first time I ever saw it, really saw it, was all because Jimin crashed into me on the street?" Tears fall down his face and he swipes at them angrily. "You deserve someone who wants to be with you, Hoseok. You deserve a perfect match. And sadly that's not me," I say, standing from the chair.

"Yoongi-" he says, his voice breaking. I shake my head, reaching to brush a tear from his cheek. He lowers his head, sobs wracking his body. "Please, Yoongi, we can just try," he pleads, desperate.

I shake my head, "I can't do that to you, Hoseok. And I won't do it to myself, either." He sobs harder, the sound making my chest ache. I turn and walk away, leaving him to put himself back together.

Once back in the hallway, I pull out my cell phone, trepidation filling me.

 _Come on, Yoongi. Just dial the number, it's not that hard._

I take a deep breath and click on the Contacts app, I scroll until I see Jimin's contact information. I click on it, my finger hovering over the call button. Gathering all my courage, I press it, holding the phone to my ear as it rings. The phone continues to ring and fear that he won't answer washes over me.

 _I knew this was stupid, of course he's not going to-_

"Hello?"

At the sound of his voice, my heart freezes, my brain stops functioning. It had only been two weeks since I last heard his voice, but in this moment it felt like forever.

"Yoongi?" he asks, impatient.

I'm so preoccupied by his voice that I don't notice the door in front of me opening, colliding with the right side of my body. Pain explodes in my stomach, my vision going blurry as the world tilts around me. I barely register the pain of my body hitting the ground through the pain raging in my stomach. I hear voices around me, panicking, as I lay there, darkness intruding on the edges of my vision.

As it overtakes me, the last sound I hear is Jimin's quiet "Hello" calling out to me from my phone.


	30. Chapter 30

I slam the door, the frame rattling from the impact. I stand in the hallway, fighting the urge to go back into the apartment behind me. Leaning back on the door, I try to gather what little composure I have left in me. I walk quickly, throwing my front door open, causing it to bounce off the wall.

At the noise, Tae's head pops around the corner, followed by Jungkook's. Tae smiles but it falls as he takes in my appearance. He rushes to me, grabbing onto my shoulders and searching for any sign of injury. When he can't see anything physically wrong with me, his eyes rest on mine, concern darkening his features. "What's wrong, Chim?"

Tears well in my eyes, spilling over onto my cheeks. A desperate sob claws its way up my throat. Taehyung pulls me to him, holding me close as I shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

"Jimin-shi," Jungkook calls, tapping lightly on my door.

"What?"

"Tae ordered pizza, he wants to know if you want some."

I groan, shoving a pillow over my face. I roll off the bed, my feet sinking into the plushness of my carpet as I plod to the door, throwing it open. Jungkook stands in front of me, his hand raised mid knock. I raise my eyebrow at him, "Are we gonna go, or are you just going to look at me all night?" Jungkook blanches, but turns and walks away from me.

I follow behind him, watching bitterly as he walks into Tae's outstretched arms. I roll my eyes at their behavior, making a gagging noise that earns me a glare from both males. I knew that I was being unbearable, always bringing down the mood for them, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I was bitter and in turn, I want them to be bitter as well.

I grab a plate, Tae's eyes following me warily as I stack slice after slice of pizza on my plate. "Jimin," he says hesitantly. I shoot him a glare, daring him to say anything about it. When he doesn't say anything back, I turn to stalk back to my room.

I hear glass breaking behind me, freezing me in my tracks. I turn back around to see Jungkook, face red and hands shaking as he glares at me. "I can't do this anymore," he says angrily.

"Kookies, Jimin's older than you," Tae reminds him, patting his arm in an attempt to soothe the younger boy.

Jungkook pivots towards him, his eyes softening, "Then why doesn't he act like it?" When Tae doesn't offer him a response, he turns back to me, the glare returning to his face. "I've listened to you treat Tae and I like crap for the passed two weeks, Jimin. And we've dealt with it because of how sad you were." He throws his hands up. "But it's been two weeks and it's time that you stop treating the people around you like they're the ones who hurt you. We-" he gestures between Tae and himself, "-are not Yoongi-hyung. So don't take your anger out on us," he finishes, crossing his arms in front of himself.

Tae looks between us, worried for how I will react to Jungkook's outburst. They stand frozen as I walk towards them, brushing passed them to get to the closet. Grabbing a broom, I bring back to the dining room. I approach them, "Don't move. I don't want you to step on the glass." They nod, watching mutely as I sweep the shards into the dust pan. When all the glass is gone, I return the broom back to its home, disposing of the shards in the trash.

"Jungkook, I-"

"Yoongi, I swear to god, if you don't open this damn door," we hear Namjoon yell from out in the hallway.

Jungkook and Taehyung share a look, groans erupting from them. "He's back at it again," Taehyung says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"I guess you've been cooped up in your room these passed two weeks," Jungkook observes, before explaining. "Every day, Namjoon comes here and asks Yoongi to open the door," he says, shrugging.

"Does he?"

"Open the door?" He asks. I nod, curious. "No, he's never opened the door."

"Namjoon's starting to worry that he's not eating right. He won't answer his phone or anything," Taehyung adds, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Yoongi," Namjoon's voice carries over to us once again. "Just open the door, please. You've been in there for two weeks."

"Do you think he'll give up?" I ask.

Jungkook shrugs, talking around a mouthful of pizza. "Usually he does by now, so who knows."

"Kook, don't talk with your mouth full," Taehyung chastises. Jungkook rolls his eyes, making a scene of closing his mouth and chewing.

We hear Yoongi's front door open and close, Tae and Jungkook's mouths drop open, their half-chewed food on display. "He got in," Tae whispered.

"I can't believe it," Jungkook adds.

They put their plates on the table, running to put their ears against the wall. I creep up behind them, fighting the urge to join them. "What are they saying?" I ask.

"I can't really hear them," Jungkook admits, pouting.

"Ohhh, wait," Taehyung says, waving his hand out towards me. "Yoongi-hyung is yelling at Namjoon."

"Why?"

Taehyung's mouth snaps shut, his eyes darting to mine. "Nothing," he says, standing away from the wall. He gives Jungkook a look and the younger nods, straightening as well.

"Come on, guys. Tell me what he said," I whine, desperate for any news on Yoongi.

"He didn't say anything, Jimin," Jungkook says.

"Even if he did, why don't you just go talk to him?" Taehyung finishes, grabbing Jungkook and walking back to the kitchen.

I stand in front of the wall, bouncing from foot to foot as I war with myself.

 _Ignore it, Jimin. You don't care what he's doing._

 _That's a lie. You care and you know it._

Losing the war, I press my ear to the wall, listening for any sign of life on the other side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yoongi yells, his voice distant. My heart stutters at his voice, deprived of it's sound for two weeks. I hear Namjoon reply, but my mind is too distracted to make out the words. I press my ear closer, desperate for another dose of Yoongi. Minutes pass and I hear nothing. Standing, I sigh. I move back to the kitchen, ignoring Jungkook and Taehyung's questioning looks. I grab my plate, rushing to my room.

I look at the pizza, my appetite from earlier completely gone now. I set the plate on the desk, sinking into my mattress. I close my eyes, the image of a mint-haired boy with tears in his eyes rising to meet me.

* * *

My bed shakes, waking me from my slumber. I look around for the source, my eyes squinting into the light of my ringing phone.

"Yoongi?" I ask, confused, my voice thick with sleep.

I answer the call, placing the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

I wait anxiously for a response, my heart pounding in my chest. I can hear Yoongi breathing, but he doesn't greet me. "Yoongi?" I ask, unsure of whether he meant to call me or not. I shoot up in bed as I hear a clattering on the other side of the line, panicked voices flooding my ears.

'Is he okay?'

'Is he breathing?'

'He's unconscious.'

'Someone call an ambulance!'

 _An ambulance?_

"No no no no no," I cry, gripping the phone tighter. "Yoongi? Yoongi! YOONGI!" I call, praying to hear his voice answer me. I hear movement on the other line, my heart stopping.

"Hello?" Someone greets me. My heart drops because it's not Yoongi. "Hello?" They call me again.

"H-Hello," I answer, getting a hold of myself.

"U-Uh, your friend-"

"His name is Yoongi. Min Yoongi," I inform him, gripping my phone.

"Yoongi, then. It seems he's fainted. We called an ambulance, and they should be here soon. Do you want to stay on the line with me until then? Or do you want me to hang up and have them call you when they get here?"

"St-Stay on the line with me please," I beg, too scared to risk getting off the line. I stand, searching through the darkness in my room for something to wear. I bang my head on my desk, a pained hiss escaping between my teeth. A minute later, I hear a knock on my door.

"Jimin?" Taehyung calls, concern in his voice. "Can I come in?"

"U-Uh yeah, go ahead," I say.

The door cracks open, light spilling in from the hallway. "It's the middle of the day, Jimin, why is it so damn dark in here?" I shrug, continuing my search. "Open the curtain you fool," he demands, but I ignore him. Snorting, he flips on the light switch, momentarily blinding me. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Long story but let's just say that I'm going to have to leave soon."

"Why?"

"Didn't I just-"

"Sir?" the man asks, stopping my sentence.

"Yes?" I ask, worried.

"They ambulance is taking him to the hospital." My heart drops at his words. "They said that it seems like an emergency, said it is an emergency. You might want to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I'm going to give them the phone for his personal belongings." he informs me.

"Oh- uh, thank you," I say, but he's already hung up. I run passed Taehyung, shoving my phone in my pocket.

"Jimin!" he calls after me. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go! I'll call you later," I shout, slamming the door shut behind me.

 _Hold on, Yoongi. I'll be there soon._


	31. Chapter 31

I race through the apartment, Tae's worried voice calling out behind me.

"Jimin! Jimin! What's going-"

I slam the door shut, cutting his question off short. I sprint down the hallway, taking the stairs two at a time, my footsteps thundering through the stairwell. I throw open the door, my teeth gritting in pain as it collides with my shoulder.

 _No time for pain. Yoongi's the main priority._

Rushing through the lobby, I pull out my cell phone. I quickly dial Namjoon's number, placing the phone to my ear as it rings. It rings once, cutting off as Namjoon's deep voice greets me.

"Jimin?"

"Hyung! Where are you?"

"I'm at Jin's. Why do you sound so out of breath?" I hear a gasp. "Don't tell me Yoongi-"

"This is about Yoongi, hyung." I take a deep breath, trying to keep my emotions at bay. "He's hurt."

There's a second of tense silence before the line explodes, Namjoon's worried voice yelling at me.

"What do you mean? What happened? JIN COME HERE!" I flinch at his yell, pulling the phone back from my ear a bit.

"I don't know all the details. We were on the phone and-" I suck in a shuddering breath. "And then suddenly someone else was on the line, telling me that they were calling an ambulance for him."

I race down the street, weaving through the crowds of people as Namjoon relays my story to Jin. The phone clatters and Jin's voice comes through the line.

"Did they say what hospital they were taking him too?" I tell him the hospital. "Okay, it's closer to you but we'll be there as soon as possible okay?" I nod before realizing that he can't see me.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"And Jimin?" Jin's calls softly, stopping me from hanging up.

"Yeah?"

"He'll be okay. Yoongi's the strongest person I know."

The emotions I was fighting surge forward, tears breaking free from my eyes to trail down my cheeks. I think about Yoongi and all the hardships he had to face: the colorblindness that was shoved on him for something he didn't do, the loneliness he tries so hard to hide from everyone.

"Me too," I say, my voice thick with emotion. I wipe my hand across my cheeks, wiping away the traces of my tears.

"Good. Namjoon and I are leaving right now, so we'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

There's a soft click as he hangs up. Sliding the phone back in my pocket, I think back to what Jin said about Yoongi being okay.

 _He deals with so much already. Will this be the last straw? Will this be what finally breaks him?_

I shake my head, pushing the thoughts away. I had to stay positive. Yoongi would make it through this, there's no way he wouldn't.

I keep running, pushing my legs harder as the hospital appears in the distance. The sun glints off the windows, taunting me. Anxiety builds in me as my feet pound on the concrete, each step bringing me closer to uncertainty.

I slow as I approach the front doors, taking a deep breath to try and steady my racing heart. The doors slide open as I approach them, my eyes darting around the sterile-looking lobby until they find my destination. Picking up my pace, I walk up to the information desk. The woman seated behind the desk makes no move to acknowledge my existence, her nails clicking obnoxiously against the screen as she types on her phone.

I clear my throat, trying the get her attention. I watch as her eyes slide to me, then right back to her phone. Anger bubbles in my stomach as I clear my throat again, this time even louder. This time she doesn't even bother to look at me. I slam my hand down on the wood, a thud echoing around the crowded lobby as eyes turned to look in our direction.

The girl turns towards me, a sneer plastered on her face as she addresses me. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, why thank you," I say, the world's fakest smile on my face. "I need to know about a patient. He came in by ambulance."

She rolls her eyes, but turns to her computer. "Patient's name?"

"Min Yoongi," I say, tapping my fingers against the wood.

"And your relationship to the patient?"

"Oh, um. I'm- we're-" I stutter, unable to really explain what we were. Friends? Enemies? Sighing, I just go the safest route. "We're neighbors."

"Then I'm afraid I can't tell you anything, sir," she says, he face telling me she wasn't really all that sorry.

"What do you mean?" I growl, frustration shooting through me.

"Since you're not his relative or spouse, I can't legally tell you anything about his care." She turns back to her phone, effectively dismissing me.

"Damn it!" I bite out, turning away from the desk. I pace the lobby, trying to figure out what I was going to do now.

"Jimin?" A voice calls out to me, freezing me in my steps.

I turn, a groan working it's way out of me as my eyes land on the last person I want to see right now. "Hoseok," I greet, nodding at him.

He approaches me slowly, my eyes taking in the sadness in his features, the redness in his eyes. "You're here for Yoongi?" He asks, his voice tired.

"Yeah but this fool-" I jab my finger behind me, towards the receptionist, "-won't tell me anything."

He nods in understanding. He reaches his arm out, gesturing to a bench. "Maybe we should sit?" He sinks down on the bench, patting the spot beside him. I watch him for a moment, hesitant. Sighing, I approach him slowly, sinking down beside him.

"I rode here in the ambulance with him," he admits quietly. Jealousy shoots through me at the thought of Yoongi being at Hoseok's. I shouldn't care. After all, I was the one who told him that we couldn't be together. I just wish he hadn't listened to me.

"He was with you?" I ask, bitterness creeping into my tone. He nods slowly, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Why?"

"To talk to me," he explains. I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off, raising his hand between us. "And before you ask, I'm not going to tell you why. That's his business to say, not mine." I clamp my mouth shut, gritting my teeth. Hoseok looks at me for a moment, his eyes watching me warily. "Anyway," he says after a moment. "I came here in the ambulance with him. So I know what's going on." My heart stutters, my mouth drying as anxiety fills me.

"C-can you tell me?"

"Are you sure you really want to know?" He asks, his eyes meeting mine.

"Of course," I answer instantly, not even needing a moment to think about it.

Hoseok sinks back in his seat, sighing. His face falls, sadness darkening his features. "Apparently, he was hit with a door-"

"He needed an ambulance because he got hit by the door?" I interrupt, confused.

Hoseok glares at me. "Don't interrupt, Jimin," he chastises, wiggling his finger at me. "He got hit with a door," he says, starting again. "And that impact caused his appendix to burst."

"His appendix? Shouldn't it take more than that to make it burst?"

He nods. "By the look of things, they said it seemed like he had been suffering from appendicitis for weeks. They were surprised that it hadn't burst before that or that he hadn't come in from being sick."

I hear a gasp and turn towards it, seeing Namjoon and Jin. Namjoon was clinging to Jin's arm, unusually pale. "I knew something was wrong," Namjoon says, approaching us slowly. "I-I went to him this morning and he seemed unusually pale. And when I touched him, he was burning up." He gulps, guilt engraved in his features. "I just assumed it was because he hadn't been eating well." A tear tracks down his cheek, his voice breaking with his next question. "Could I have prevented this if I had noticed sooner?"

Jin wraps his arms around Namjoon, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Hoseok leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "He's in surgery right now, so the doctor's don't know the full extent of the damage. He was so weak when they came in, they weren't sure he was going to make it through the surgery at all."

My heart shatters, a cry breaking free from between my gritted teeth. Hoseok pats my and, desperate for the reassurance, I don't push him away. "They called his parents, and they're on their way, but Daegu is hours away," Hoseok explains.

"Do they have any idea how long the surgery will take?" Jin asks, still trying to soothe his fiancé.

Hoseok shakes his head. "Unfortunately, no. It all depends on how far the infection has spread, since they have to make sure that they get it all," he explains.

Jin nods, leading Namjoon to a bench beside ours, "So we wait."

We settled back, preparing for the longest wait of our lives.

* * *

Hours pass, the sinking sun casting eerie shadows in the lobby. I look over to Jin and Namjoon to see the couple's heads tilted together, fast asleep. Soft snores escaped Namjoon, but Jin didn't stir at all.

"Are you really not going to tell me what he was there for?" I ask Hoseok, knowing that, like me, he was too tense to sleep right now.

I hear him sigh, the sound quickly swallowed by one of Namjoon's snores. "That's not my business, Jimin. And honestly, is it any of yours either?"

I turn towards him, glaring at him. "Excuse me?"

He leans his head back, his orange hair darkening as shadows fall over it. "I know you dumped him, Jimin. So is it really any of your business what he comes to talk to me about?"

My stomach drops. It was the truth, but it still stung. "You don't know what you're talking about," I say, crossing my arms.

He closes his eyes. "I know that you two are meant to be together. Yet for some reason, you both are too stupid to realize it." A bitter laugh escapes him. "I can't believe you actually walked away from him. What an idiot," he says, chuckling. I pout, squeezing my arms closer to myself. He glances over to me. "It's not just you, Jimin. He's an idiot for letting you leave. You're a couple of idiots," he chuckles.

"We're not-"

"Jimin!" Yoongi's mother's soft voice calls out to me. I stand, my eyes meeting her worried ones. She launches towards me, her arms wrapping around my waist. "Are you okay, dear? I know this must be so hard," she says, squeezing me closer.

I let my arms wrap around, feeling her frail shoulders shake under my hands. I look up, giving Yoongi's father a quick nod. He returns it, standing back as his wife continues to squeeze the life out of me.

After a few moments, she steps back, her teary eyes meeting mine. She reaches out, cradling my cheek as she wipes the tears that had broken free. "My sweet boy, don't cry," she coos, trying to soothe me even when she was just as distraught. "He'll be okay."

She pulls away from me, walking to Namjoon, his snores stopping as she kicks him awake. "Joonie, it's time to get up," she says. Namjoon's eyes shot open, darting around the lobby before landing on the woman in front of him.

"Any news yet?" He groans, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Not yet," I reply, shaking my head. "But it should-"

"Family of Min Yoongi?" A doctors asks, approaching our group slowly. We all stiffen as he approaches, apprehension filling us.

Yoongi's father steps forward, bowing to the doctor. "That would be us," he says, grabbing his wife's hand and drawing her to his side.

The doctor nods. "I'm Dr. Shen and I was in charge of your son's care," he says, introducing himself. "As I'm sure you know, his appendix had burst. The infection had spread quite a bit, but luckily we were able to clear it all out." Our group releases a collective sigh, a bit of our tension leaving us. "He's in recovery now, and should be awake soon. I can take one of you back to see him, if you like."

"Do you want to go back, honey?" Yoongi's father asks, squeezing his wife's hand.

She shakes her head. "No." She turns toward me, her eyes burning into my own. "Jimin will go."

"B-But he's your son," I say, flustered.

She grabs my hand, pulling me closer. "He may be my son, but when he wakes up, it won't be my face that he'll want to see."

She pushes my back, sending me towards the doctor, who motions for me to follow him. We move through the halls, our footsteps echoing in the eerily silent hallways. "This is his room," he says, gesturing to the door we were approaching. "You can go in whenever you're ready." And with that he walks away, leaving me staring at the door. Blinds were pulled across the door, blocking my view of the room, and person, that lay behind them.

Taking a deep breath, I slide the door open. My eyes land on Yoongi, my heart racing at the sight of him. I approach him slowly, sadness filling me at his state. His face was pale, the bags under his eyes stark in comparison. A frown tugs at my lips as I realize he has lost weight, his previously chubby cheeks thinner. I reach out, a sigh leaving me as I touch his cheek, the skin smooth under my fingers.

Sinking into the chair beside his bed, I watch the slow rise and fall of his chest, vowing to never take those little movements for granted again.

Feeling more peaceful that I had in weeks, I close my eyes. I lean back, settling in to wait for the moment when he opens his eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

The first thing I become aware of is the beeping, the steady sound almost lulling me back to sleep.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

My mind wavers, fading in and out of consciousness. I try to focus, to keep from sinking back into the comfort of sleep.

 _Wake up. Wake up. I need to answer Jimin…_

At the thought of Jimin, my mind clears a bit.

 _I was on the phone with him… then-then… what happened?_

The memory rushes back to me: leaving Hoseok, calling Jimin, the pain in my stomach, the darkness that overtook me.

 _Where am I? What happened?_

I try to open my eyes, but they feel like they're glued shut. I try once again, a sliver of light stinging my eyes as it breaks through the darkness, only to be shut out again as exhaustion overtakes me, pushing me back into the darkness.

 _Third time's the charm._

I pry my eyes open, a woman's face coming into focus above me. My visions wavers, her features blurring together. I focus trying to clear my head, her features becoming sharper as the fog clears away.

Seeing my eyes open, she smiles at me. "Why hello there," she says quietly. "You've been out for quite some time, haven't you?" She chuckles and straightens, leaving my field of vision. Too tired to move my head, I try to speak to her.

"Wha-" I flinch at the raspiness of my voice, my throat scratching with every breath.

Her eyes widen, a frown pull down her lips. "Don't try to talk, honey. Your throat's going to be a bit sore. I'll get you something to drink. It should help with that." I hear her take a step back, but then her face pops back into my line of sight, startling me slightly. "Should I wake your guest?"

 _Guest? Who would be here? Must be Namjoon._

Not wanting to deal with Namjoon's worried hovering, I shake my head. She nods her head and I hear her footsteps walk away from me, a sliding noise I assume is the door following shortly after.

I take a deep breath, a pain twinging in my stomach at the movement. I grit my teeth, preparing myself for the horrible pain that assaulted me during the accident. Relief sweeps through me when it never comes.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I turn my head, the small movement agonizingly difficult. My mouth drops when I see Jimin sitting in the chair, his orange hair falling over his face as his head tilts forward in his sleep, mouth parted in a small "O".

 _What's he doing here?_

I want to shout at him, to wake him and ask what he's doing in my hospital room. Maybe then he would explain why I was in a hospital room at all. I open my mouth and yell at him, but the sound comes out as little more than a whisper thanks to my sore throat. I try again only to be met with the same results. I groan, letting my head fall back into the pillow.

My eyes drift over Jimin, my heart swelling at the sight of him. It has been weeks since I last saw him and I let my eyes take him in greedily, memorizing the way the lights shone off of his bright hair, the way his nose would twitch occasionally. I chuckle at the odd movement, wondering what he would be dreaming about. Would they resemble my own, showing us as we should be, happy and together? Or would they be normal things, like dreaming about flying? As I watch the slow rise and fall of his chest, I find myself wishing that I could see into to his head, to see what he was seeing at this exact moment.

Jimin's eyes flutter, my heart stopping as his lids raise, shooting open once he sees my own staring back at him. His head whips up, so fast I'm sure it must have hurt him, and he leans forward, his mouth parting. "Yoongi," he breathes, the huskiness of his voice causing my heart to flutter.

 _I'm sure whoever is watching my vitals is going to have a field day with this._

"Hi," I say, cringing when the greeting comes out raspy. Jimin glances around the room, unsure of how to help me. Sighing, he stands, pulling the chair closer to my bedside and settling back down into it, his elbows planted on his knees as he leans closer to me.

He looks at me, shadows under his eyes even though he was just asleep. "Has anyone told you what happened?" He asks quietly. I shake my head. "Would you like me to tell you then?" I nod my head, staring at him expectantly. He takes a deep breath, letting it out quickly as he runs a hand through his hair. "You got hit with a door and it caused your appendix to burst." He paused, giving me a moment to register what he had said. I nod, letting him know it was okay to continue. "The people who hit you with the door called an ambulance for you. Hoseok heard the commotion and road in the ambulance with you. I was on the phone when you fainted," he sucks in a sharp breath. "One of the people told me what happened, so I called Namjoon and Jin and rushed over here. Your parents are here too. I can get them for you, if you want," he says, starting to stand.

Faster than I thought I could move right now, my arms darts out, grabbing his sleeve. His eyes meet mine and I shake my head, pleading silently for him not to go. He gives me a small smile, easing himself back down into the chair. "Okay, I'll stay then." I nod vigorously, hoping he could see how grateful I was. "Anyway, the infection was pretty bad. The doctors were surprised you hadn't come in sooner." He narrows his eyes at me, disapproval darkening his features. "If you weren't feeling well, Yoongi, why didn't you tell anyone?"

I run my tongue across my lips, trying to moisten them. I swallow a few times, trying to ease my throat enough to talk. "I- I wasn't feeling that bad," I lie, my voice coming out a bit stronger.

Jimin glares at me, crossing his arms. "Is that so? Then are you calling the doctors here liars, Yoongi? They say you should have been vomiting every time you ate something," he explains.

"I wasn't really eating that often," I admit, shrugging my shoulders lightly. My stomach twinges, causing me to grit my teeth against the pain.

Jimin groans, putting his face in his hands. "Why not, Yoongi? You have to take care of yourself!"

Anger builds in me, the beeping to my right speeding up a bit as my heart beat climbs. "You don't have the right to tell me that!" I had meant to yell the words, but due to my throat being so messed up, it came out as a harsh whisper. "You do not get to tell me what to do with my life, Jimin. Especially when you're the one who walked out of it." I grit my teeth, desperate not to let myself sink back into the sea of desperation I had been drowning in since he left. I had set out this morning to try and seal the hole he left and now here we were, ripping it wide open.

Anger blazed in Jimin's eyes as he looked at me. "What was I supposed to do, Yoongi? We're supposed to be soulmates, but you don't let me in," he exclaims. "First you don't tell me that we're soulmates. Then you tell me that it doesn't matter. You're so afraid of me actually loving you that you would rather be alone than let me close to you." He stands, pacing a few steps before stopping to look at me, the sadness in his eyes breaking my heart. "How can I love you when you won't let me Yoongi? I was there at the studio, Yoongi. I heard you tell Namjoon and Jin that you don't like me. That we will never be a couple. Then what's the point of this?"

I reach behind me, pulling the pillow from behind my head. With as much strength as I can muster, I throw it at him. "The point is that I love you, you idiot! " I cry out, staring as Jimin freezes, the pillow bouncing off his chest to the floor. The room falls into silence, both of us frozen until Jimin comes back to his senses.

He rushes over to my bed, falling his knees as he grabs my hand. "Say that again, Yoongi," He demands, his eyes boring into my own, the insentisity behind them making me squirm.

Unable to handle it anymore, I look away, a blush rising in my cheeks. I swallow trying to find the courage that I had this morning. I turn, meeting his eyes once again. Taking a deep breath, I tell him what I should've said from the very first moment I saw him. "I- I love you, Jimin. And I know that might not matter to you, but I just can't keep it to myself anymore. Even if you don't want to have to bear the burden of my curse for the rest of your life, I just want you to know that I love you." He stares at me, mouth open in shock. "And it's not just because you make me see color. I never cared about that before, and I could live without it now. But- but you're a different story." I gulp, praying that my courage wouldn't fail me now. "I love everything about you. The way you flirt and then get super embarrassed about it, the way that you're everything that I wish I was. You're the other half of my soul and these passed two weeks without you have been absolute hell." Jimin stands and my stomach lodges in my throat at the thought of him leaving again. "I don't expect this to change anything. I just couldn't have you leave again withou-"

Jimin's lips press against my own, cutting off my words. His hands tangle in my hair, pulling my head back slightly so he could have better access to my lips. My body relaxes into the kiss, my arms reaching up to wrap around Jimin's neck. The stretching causes my stomach muscles to ache, but I ignore as Jimin's lips slide against mine, fading everything out until all I feel is him.

After what felt like not nearly long enough to me, Jimin pulled back, our faces still inches apart. I open my eyes slowly, a pout forming on my lips at the loss of the kiss. Jimin smiles at me, his eyes gleaming. "You're so stupid," he laughs. His hand runs through my hair, distracting me from the anger I should be feeling from his comment. I lean my head back into his grasp, desperate for more contact. Jimin obliges, now using both hands to stroke my mint locks.

"What do you mean?" I ask. My eyes slide close as his hands work their magic on my scalp.

"I'm not going anywhere, Yoongi." My eyes shoot open, meeting his own and seeing the promise there, which he speaks a moment later. "Not now, not ever." He brings his face closer to mine, our noses brushing against each other. My heart thuds in my chest so loudly that I'm sure he can hear it. "You're mine, Yoongi," he says. His eyes dart down to my lips, his eyes drawing closed as he inches closer-

The door slides open, the noise causing Jimin to jump away from me, cheeks flaming. The woman from earlier enters, a pitcher of water in her hand. She stops, taking in Jimin's position by my bed and our blushing faces. "Ohhhh," she coos, laughing. "Did I interrupt something?" She walks to me, grabbing a cup from a cupboard. She places the cup on my bedside table, pouring some water into it and handing it to me. "Just wanted to bring you some water, dear. I'll get out of your hair now," she says, giving Jimin and I a wink. She laughs, the sound cutting off as she slides the door shut behind her.

Jimin and I look at each other, breaking out in laughter. "Ow, ow, owww," I laugh, grabbing my stomach. Jimin freezes, concern etching it's way onto his face. He races to my side, his hands hovering above me as he tried to help. It made me laugh even harder, each giggle sending a shock of pain through me.

"Yoongi, how can I help?" He asked, worried.

I smiled, my laughs fading away. "You really want to know what you can do?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. He nods eagerly, desperate to help. My smile grows, pulling my cheeks tight. "Kiss me, Jimin," I say, reaching my hand out to him.

He rolls his eyes at me, but grabs my hand, leaning his head down. "Now that, I can definitely do," he says, winking. He plasters kisses all over my face, giggles bursting from me. His presses his lips against mine in a short, but sweet, kiss. He pulls back just a bit, our breaths mingling in the small distance between us.

"I love you," he whispers, pressing a kiss to my nose.

"I love you too," I say, bringing my hand up to cradle his cheek. I brush my thumb across his cheek, my heart fluttering in my chest.

"Soulmates?" he asks, smiling as he holds his pinky finger up, expecting me to make a promise.

"Soulmates," I promise. Choosing to bypass his pinky-swear, I press a kiss to his lips, sealing the deal.

The door slides open, my mother's voice filling the small room. "My Yoongi!" She cries, approaching the bed. My father, Jin, and Namjoon follow in after her. Jimin goes to move away, but I grab his hand.

I squeeze his hand, keeping him by my side, the place where he has always belonged and where he always will be.


	33. Epilogue

I pull at the collar of my shirt, feeling as if I'm being strangled by it. "I hate this thing," I whine to Namjoon, who stands in front of a full-length mirror, adjusting his black bow-tie.

"Two hours, Yoongi. I'm asking you to wear it for two hours," he grumbles, pulling at his already perfectly-styled hair. He turns to me, throwing his hands up in frustration. "I feel like this all looks completely wrong." He pouts, once again fidgeting with his tie.

I approach him, pulling his hands down to his side and holding them there. Craning my neck back, I capture his eyes with my own. "You look fine, Namjoon. Don't even worry about it." I pat him on the back, smiling. "Everyone's going to be looking at Jin anyway," I tease.

Thankfully he laughs, easing a bit of the tension I feel. I want this all to be perfect, Namjoon and Jin deserve that much. After all, it's not everyday that your best friends get married. Namjoon turns from me, giving himself a last look-over in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he turns from his reflection. "Okay," he says, determination settling in his eyes. "I'm ready."

I nod, moving to open the door for him as he steps out. I grab his shoulders, giving him a final stare down. "You can do this." He grins at me, his dimples on display for everyone around us.

"Of course I can," he says, lowering my hands from his shoulders. "I was born to marry this man." And with that he turns, strolling down the hallway. Chuckling, I follow after him. Namjoon takes the steps two at a time, his long legs quickly swallowing the distance between him and the doorway.

I see the sunlight filtering through the doorway, a groan building in my chest. "Why did you have to choose an outdoor wedding?" I pout, already knowing that I'm going to die of heat stroke in this stupid suit.

Namjoon just shrugs, not even bothering to look back at me. "Because I like nature," he calls over his shoulder. "You could use the sun anyway." He laughs, my eyes narrowing.

"Ha ha ha," I sneer, scrunching up my nose. "You'll see, Namjoon." I wag my finger at his back menacingly. "You make fun of my pale skin, but karma will get you. And all your kids will be super pale!" I hear him laugh as he makes his way out the door, the sunlight shining down on him like it knows that he deserves the spotlight.

I pause at the door, watching as Namjoon walks down to aisle to assume his place at the altar, smiling and greeting his guests as he walks passed them. Turning, his eyes meet mine, a smile lighting up his face.

The grass behind him starts to color itself in, the gray becoming a swaying sea of green. A smile tugs at my lips at what those colors mean. Turning, I watch as Jimin and Jin round the corner, the former's eyes lighting as as he sees me standing there. He rushes towards me, leaving Jin to roll his eyes as Jimin jumps at me, my arms wrapping around him as his legs secure around my waist.

"I'm sorry," he says, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I seem to have mistaken you for my date."

"What a shame," I drawl, playing along. "I'm also here with a date."

"Oh yeah?" His eyelids droop, his head nearing my own. "What a lucky guy he is."

"Mmm," I hum, our breath mingling. "I think I'm the lucky one." My lips brush against his with every word, sending waves of longing through me.

Jimin presses his lips against mine in a kiss that starts off slow but quickly switches gears as his legs squeeze tighter around me, driving me insane. For a few seconds we're lost, only aware of one another. Until Jin clears his throat, bringing reality crashing down on us.

Jimin pulls back from me, his cheeks blazing and chest heaving. Slowly, I lower him to the ground, grabbing his hand to keep him by my side. Finally tearing my eyes away from my boyfriend, I look to Jin, who taps his foot, disapproval clear in his eyes. I smile at his sheepishly, unable to fully regret what just happened.

Walking over, but still out of the doorway, Jin taps Jimin and I on the head. "Is this really the time to be doing that?" he asks, planting his hands on his hips.

Bringing my free hand up to my chin, I pause for a moment, looking deep in thought. Jimin giggles beside me, the sound causing my heart to skip a beat. Snapping my fingers, I point to Jin. "I'm guessing yes?" Jimin loses it, throwing his head back as he laughs. Unable to hold back, I do the same and pretty soon we're draped over each other, unable to stop laughing.

Jin pouts, but I can see the amusement behind the look as he watches us. "It's my wedding, and you guys are hogging all the fun," he whines. Untangling myself from Jimin, I wipe the wetness from my eyes. I pat Jin on the arm.

"You're right, Jin. This is your day." Behind us, soft music starts to play, signalling that it was Jimin and I's turn to enter. I smile at Jin, who beams back at me. "Now it's time to get started." I wind my arm through Jimin's, smiling as I look down at him. The pink and black suit he's wearing does wonders for his figure, tailored to fit him snug in all the right places. I almost feel bad for Namjoon and Jin because, looking this good, Jimin was likely to steal the whole show.

Jimin gives me a small smile and I start the slow march down the aisle, concentrating on keeping my steps in time with the beat. Jimin keeps up effortlessly, his steps matching my own. We approach Namjoon, who stares passed us to the door, his eyes filled with anticipation. I release Jimin, moving to take my place by Namjoon as Jimin goes to stand by Jin's empty space. I look out at the crowd, catching sight of Taehyung and Jungkook as they whisper to one another, their heads bent close. I smile at the sight of the couple, happy to see that even now, a year after their announcement, they were just as happy together.

My eyes make their way to Jimin, but freeze and move to the door as everyone stands, Jin coming into view as the wedding march starts to play. I hear Namjoon gasp beside me, my gaze moving to my friend. Happiness fills me as I see that he's absolutely glowing as he watches Jin take his first step, his smile growing wider with each stride that Jin takes towards us. Slowly but surely, Jin makes his way to the front, taking Namjoon's hand in his as he takes his spot by Jimin. Everyone takes their seats, and the ceremony begins.

* * *

"What are you doing over here?" Jimin asks me quietly, coming to join me in hiding behind a plant. I shush him, motioning to the party around us.

"I'm hiding from Namjoon and Jin," I inform him, hunkering farther down behind the plant.

Jimin giggles but sinks down beside me anyway. "Why?"

"Because they've got it in their heads that I have to do some stupid speech." I roll my eyes, grabbing Jimin's hand.

"Well you are the best man," he points out. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze, my heart doing flips.

"I know, I know. But that doesn't mean that I want to get up there in front of everybody." I groan, leaning my head on the wall behind me. "I'm not good at the whole "expressing your feelings" thing."

"Oh man, don't I know that," he chuckles, giving me a small smile. I stick my tongue out at him, sending him into a fit of giggles. I press a quick kiss to his lips, the chuckles dying off. "What was that for?" Jimin asks, his cheeks red.

"I was worried that your chuckling would let them know where we are," I lie, shrugging my shoulders.

Jimin pouts dramatically, making a show of puffing out his cheeks. "And here I thought you just wanted to kiss me," he mumbles sadly.

I pull him up from the floor, pulling him into my arms. "Of course I do, but sadly I don't think Namjoon and Jin would take kindly to us making out behind their wedding decorations." A smile stretches across his face, his cheeks reddening. I reach out, stroking his cheek with my thumb as I admire the shade. I've always loved the color red, ever since the first time I saw it grace Jimin's plump cheeks.

I manage to, somehow, tear my gaze from Jimin. I peek around the plant, scoping out the room's occupants. Seeing that Namjoon and Jin are busy with other guests, I pull on Jimin's arm. "Come on," I whisper, pulling him out from behind the plant. Jimin follows my lead, tiptoeing across the marble floor until we come to the door.

"Where are we going?" he asks, giddy at the idea of an adventure.

"We're going out," I inform him, poking my head through the door to see that it's clear. Seeing no one around, I slip out, pulling Jimin through behind me. Deeming us a safe distance from the party, I straighten, running down the hall. Jimin laughs behind me, the sound echoing around the hallway as we run, the white walls passing by us in a blur.

We approach the front door of the banquet hall and I slow to a walk, Jimin falling into step beside me. I take a deep breath, steadying myself, and open the front door. Jimin gasps, his eyes frozen on the scene in front of us. Rose petals litter the ground, forming a makeshift walkway to a willow tree, small lanterns hanging from it's branches.

"Wow," Jimin breathes, the sound barely reaching me. "I can't believe Namjoon did all this or Jin." I say nothing, just following along behind him as he strolls down the walkway, the smell of roses wafting up to us. I watch as he bends down, grabbing a handful of the petals. He turns, throwing them at me before racing the rest of the way down the aisle, his laughter following behind him. He stands there, watching as I approach him, my face impassive.

 _If only he knew how messed up I am on the inside._

Jimin smiles, reaching out to me. And in this moment, he looks so beautiful that I can't believe he's mine. The lanterns shine around him, their orange-tinted light casting shadows the dance playfully around him, his hair darkening as they play over it. His eyes, trained on me as I approach, shine with the reflection of the lights around us.

I grab his hand, pulling him to me. My arms wrap around his waist, resting on the small of his back as I put my forehead to his. Jimin's arms wrap around me, holding me close. I close my eyes, twirling us in a small circle, dancing to music that only the two of us can hear. Jimin giggles, his breath washing over me.

"Yoongi," Jimin whispers. I open my eyes, my heart skips as I see that he was already staring.

"What?"

Jimin smiles shyly. "Nothing," he says. He pulls away, breaking out of my arms. He throws his arms out to the side, his face turned to the sky as he spins in a circle. I watch him in awe, wondering how I ever could've gotten so lucky. Facing away from me, Jimin stops and I know now is the moment.

Taking a deep breath, I reach into my pocket, my fist closing around a small box. Quietly, I drop to one knee, my eyes trained on Jimin's back as I wait for him face me again. He pivots towards me. "Hey Yoongi I-" His eyes drop to me, taking in my pose, before flashing to the box in my hand. "Oh-Oh my god," he whispers, his hands coming up to cover his mouth.

"Park Jimin," I say, swallowing a bit to steady my nerves. "For the past year, you have made me question a lot of things. How can someone be so loveable but so infuriating at the same time? How did I manage to live before you came along? How could I have been such a coward to run from you, from us?" Jimin watches me, tears building in his eyes and his hands shaking. "The night I first met you, I knew you were my soulmate. But I didn't say anything. And then later when you asked me if I wanted to date you, I ran. And even after you learned the truth, you stuck around. But I pushed you away, again and again." I take a deep breath, guilt washing through me at how horrible I had been to him. Tears sting my eyes, but I fight to keep them at bay. This was no time for crying. "I don't want to do that anymore, Jimin. I don't want to run from you, and I don't want you to feel like you have to run from me. So right here, under the same sky that you let me see for the first time, I would like to ask you-" I grab the box, flipping the lid open. Jimin's eyes drop to the ring, his tears finally breaking free as they track down his cheeks. "Will you marry me, Jimin?"

For a moment, the world around us freezes, my heart thundering as I wait for him to answer me. He takes in a shuddering breath, finally dropping his hands from his face, a grin spread across his tear-stained cheeks. "Of course, Yoongi," he says, nodding his head.

My tears break free of the hold I had on them, running down my cheeks as I stand. I grab Jimin's hand, slipping the thin, silver band onto his finger. I lift his hand, kissing the ring as it finally sits where it belongs. I look up, Jimin's radiant smile matching my own. He launches himself at me, but this time I'm unprepared and we tumble to the ground in a heap of limbs.

Jimin lays on top of me, small giggles escaping him. I look at him, my fiance, and my heart swells. I close my eyes, my head dropping to rest on the ground under us. I think of how we got here, from the awkward first meeting, to the fights, and here we are now: laying in a field at Namjoon's wedding, engaged and happy. I open my eyes, staring up passed the tree branches to the sky beyond. And really only one word can convey how I feel at this exact moment.

"Wow."


	34. Special Chapter: First Meeting

Bolting upright in my bed, I look around around the dark room, still disoriented from being woken up. Waiting a moment for my senses to return to me, I was once again assaulted by the pounding noise that had roused me in the first place. Growling to myself, I swing my legs over the side of the bed, my feet unable to reach the floor from my position. Sliding down off the bed, I flinch as my bare feet make contact with the cold, tiled floor of my studio apartment.

My feet shuffle across the floor, my body moving on auto-pilot towards the source of the noise.

"Fuck!" I bite out as sudden pain flares from my foot, the sensation pushing all remnants of grogginess from my mind. I glare down at my couch, blaming it as if it had purposely moved into my path.

Moving around it, I make my way to the source of the annoying pounding: my front door. Looking through the peephole, I'm met with the sight of a too-close brown eye as the visitor tries to peek through from the other side. Having heard my footsteps approach, he spoke, his voice muffled through the door.

"Jimin, open the door! I know you're there!"

Sighing, I pulled back the dead-bolt. I opened the door and side-stepped quickly to avoid being trampled as my best friend rushes past me.

"Tae," I sigh, rubbing my eyes. "What are you doing here? What time even is it right now?"

"It's 7:30, Jimin. What are you even doing sleeping?" Taehyung turns to face me, annoyance causing his features to scrunch up. "I've pounding at your door forever!"

"My days and nights are all switched up. I had to work the night shift, Tae. You know I work all night on Tuesdays," I brushed past him, making my way to the kitchen to get some coffee in me.

"Yeah, well you won't have to for much longer." Taehyung's words froze me in my steps.

Whipping around to face him, I felt my eyes grow wide.

"What do you mean by that, Tae?" A smile spread across his face. I took large steps towards him, reaching up to place my hands on his shoulders as I stared into his face.

"Haven't you checked your phone at all today?"

I flew towards my bed to pick up the small glass rectangle sitting on the stand beside it, all thoughts of coffee being pushed from my mind as hope engulfed me. I unsteadily unlocked my screen, my shaking fingers almost causing me to drop my phone. I checked my emails, a cry of excitement flying from my lips.

"Yes!"

I ran to Tae, wrapping my arms around his waist, squeezing him to me.

"They chose us, Tae! Us!"

I looked up at him, meeting his sparkling eyes.

"I know! I told you they'd choose us!" Tae exclaimed, his deep voice ringing throughout the room. "I ran over here as soon as I saw the message."

"Does Jungkook know yet?" I asked, curious about the third member of our little group.

Taehyung shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. I was gonna go over there after I came here."

"Let me get dressed and I'll come with you," I said, making my way to my dresser and throwing the top drawer open.

"Suit yourself," Taehyung said lazily, sitting himself down on my couch as he waited for me to finish getting dressed. Not even caring that Taehyung was right there, I hastily threw on a pair of black pants and turned back to my dresser. Grabbing the first shirt I saw, I slid the white material over my head. I rushed to the bathroom and ran a brush through my pink hair, not really worried about how it looked.

Taehyung looked up as I exited the bathroom, sending me a quick thumbs up before rising. He followed me to the entryway, opening the door and waiting as I slid on my shoes and coat. I followed him out, locking the door behind me before walking down the hallway with Taehyung. Passing through the lobby, I pushed the door open and walked out, the cold night air enveloping me.

I walked along the sidewalk, Taehyung falling into step beside me.

"We're gonna be trainees…" I sighed, the reality starting to settle in.

"No more free time." Taehyung whined, a pout forming on his lips.

"Oh but now you get to spend all day with Jungkook," I teased, raising my eyebrows at him.

His cheeks flushed as he reached up to scratch the back of his head.

"What does that have to do with anything," he mumbled, shifting his gaze away from me.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," I said, my sing-songy tone only making him blush harder. I chuckled at his reaction.

"Should we even be walking? Shouldn't we have taken a bus or something? I mean it is pretty cold out here." Tae whined, pulling his coat collar up as if to prove his point.

"If you're going to blame your read cheeks on the cold, there's no point. We both know that's not true." He pulled his collar up even further, trying in vain to hide his flaming cheeks from me. "But if you're that worried about the cold," a sly smile spread across my lips, "We could always race there."

I saw him perk up at my challenge. Being the same age, we were quick to jump at any chance to prove who was the better one. Too bad for him, he didn't perk up fast enough as I took off without any warning.

"That's not fair, Jimin!" I heard him call out behind me, his voice fading as I put more distance between us. Laughing, I closed my eyes, letting the world fade away from me as I ran. I opened my eyes just in time to see someone step out in front of me. Not having enough time to stop, I felt the air leave my lungs as I crashed into the person, both of us falling to the ground in a heap. I landed on top of the person, my head resting on their chest, their heart pounding under my ear.

I shifted my weight, until he spoke, the deep voice causing me to freeze in place.

"Wow."

I prepared to lift myself from the man under me, the movements causing me to groan. The man under me stiffened at the sound as if it had caught him off guard, his heart pounding even faster under my ear, the sound causing me to lose my focus for a second. Until he cleared his throat, the sound breaking me from my trance.

I lifted my head from his chest, raising my eyes to his face. I was lost in a sea of brown as our eyes met.

"I am sooooo sorry," I exclaimed, a blush rising in my cheeks. His eyes strayed to my burning cheeks, emotions that I couldn't read flittering across his face. His gaze made me even more embarrassed, so I rushed to defend myself. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I... I was in a hurry and I just crashed into you! I'm so sorry!" The words rushed out my mouth, the sentences all running together thanks to my flustered state.

He sighed, the sound leaving him in a huff of air as his head dropped back to the sidewalk beneath us. The velvety sound of his voice mesmerized me for a moment as he spoke to me again.

"I get it, it's fine. So can you just get off me please? You're quite heavy."

I had been so focused on him that I had completely forgotten that I was on top of him. I jumped off of him, my sore body groaning in protest. My eyes landed on his face, getting the first clear picture of it since we crashed together. His hair fanned out around his head forming into a mint colored halo. His mouth had set into a pout that caused his chubby cheeks to push out. Fighting the urge to pinch them, I reached my hand out to help him up. His eyes, now covered by sunglasses, glanced to my outstretched hand. Ignoring it, he pushed himself up from the ground, standing not much taller than me. Hurt flashed through me as I let my hand fall back to my side.

As if sensing my unease, he lifted his hands. "Nothing personal. I just wouldn't wanna spread any blood on you." His palms, raw and bloody, were held out to me. I felt my eyes widen, my own palms burning from just the sight of them.

"You're bleeding!" I cried, guilt settling in my chest.

 _This is all my fault._

He had such beautiful hands, and now they were injured because I was immature and wasn't watching where I was going.

The stranger shrugged his shoulders at my words.

"It would seem that way," he said casually as he slipped his injured hands into his pockets.

I moved to take a step towards him. "Oh my gosh. We should get this-"

My breath was knocked out of me as someone ran into me, the jolt causing pain to blossom throughout my side. Hands grabbed my shoulders and I was turned to face my best friend.

"Jimin! I saw you fall! Are you okay?" Tae's eyes searched my face for any trace of injuries, his chest heaving from running. I nodded to my friend.

"Take some breaths, Tae. You sound like you're dying. I didn't get hurt, someone else cushioned my fall." Though my tone was pleasant enough, I felt a pang of annoyance at him for interrupting my conversation with the attractive stranger.

I turned to look at my victim, my eyebrows furrowing.

"I just realized I don't know your name. I'm sorry that was rude of me."

He opened his mouth and I found myself anticipating his answer. Excitement at knowing more about him coursed through my veins. Before he could answer me though, a frantic voice called out to us.

"Yoongi!"

He sighed, turning to look at the source of the voice before turning back to me.

"My name is Yoongi, as he just clearly called out to the whole street," he answered, his voice taking on an edge.

I giggled at his response, smiling at how cute he was. His voice sounded like he was bored and tired but it was pleasant. The kind of voice you would want to read you bedtime stories.

 _Or whisper sweet nothings to you._

I smiled, trying to push away the images that thought had elicited.

"It's nice to meet you, Yoon-"

"Yoongi!"

I was once again interrupted as the same man ran up to him and screamed Yoongi's name directly into his ear, causing the small man to jump. Yoongi glared at the taller male, but his look softened as he gazed at the man.

"Seok-jin," he said quietly, the name barely carrying over to Tae and I, "You are directly beside me. There is no need to scream." Yoongi scolded him softly, his quiet tone surprising me.

The newcomers and Yoongi started talking, but I was too preoccupied with watching Yoongi to listen to their conversation. I was surprised by the softer side he had shown the taller man. From the way he looked, the ripped black jeans and dark leather jacket, I assumed he was a bit rougher around the edges. I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover.

Yoongi's friend, Seok-jin he said his name was, settled his gaze on me, the disappointment in his gaze making me shrink back.

"And you, young man! You should watch where you are going next time," he scolded. The tone of his voice reminded me of my mother, only furthering my unease.

"It's okay, Jin. He already apologized. It's fine," Yoongi jumped to my defense.

Jin huffed and turned to the purple haired beside him, mumbling something about ungrateful kids. Yoongi rolled his eyes at them before turning back to me, my heart skipping a beat when our eyes meet through his dark lenses.

"I'm sorry for that," he apologizes.

I shake my head, a sad laugh leaving me. "It's okay, I get it. I should have watched where I was going-" Tae pulled on my sleeve, interrupting the rest of my sentence. I lean back into him as he bends down to whisper into my ear.

"We have to go, Jimin. Kookie's waiting for us."

I felt my heart drop at the thought of leaving, but we still had to.

"Oh crap! You're right, Tae." Tae starts to tug on my sleeve, pulling me away from Yoongi and his group. I turned, seeking out his eyes once again, trying to engrain the features of his face in my mind. "I'm sorry but we have to go. Make sure to clean out those cuts on your palms!" I yell as Tae pulls me along behind him, forcing me to turn away from Yoongi so I don't trip and fall.

I felt the strong urge to turn around, to watch him as I leave. My heart fighting every step my body was taking away from him. Every part of me screamed to turn around, to just look at him one more time, but I resisted.

 _I don't even know him. He's just some stranger. Why am I like this?_

I shook my head, trying to dislodge the pesky thoughts from my head.

"Tomorrow, we'll officially be trainees," Tae said, wonder filling his voice, "I feel like we're finally going to be where we're meant to be, you know?"

"Yeah.." I mumbled. Not sharing his sentiments as much anymore.

With every step we took, foot by foot, inch by inch, I felt like I was leaving where I was meant to be behind me, my brain overcome with thoughts of a mint-haired beauty.


	35. Bonus: First Night

**SMUT WARNING**

The city lights twinkle below me, only slightly distorted by the glass separating me from the outside. They become a faded blur as I focus on the glass-more importantly on the man I can see in the reflection.

Jimin lays on the large, four-poster bed behind me, the white robe draped around his body matching my own. He shifts and the material falls slightly, giving me a view of his shoulder, the skin sun-kissed and darker than my own.

He turns, a smile spreading across his face as he catches me watching him in the reflection.

"What are you looking at?"

I turn, unable to stop the smile that I feel forming on my lips. "Hmmmm, it's a secret."

Setting the book he had been reading aside, Jimin sits up, his robe falling open to reveal the smooth skin of his chest. I lick my lips, my eyes drawn to the sight. Crossing his arms in front of him, Jimin pouts. "We're not supposed to have secrets."

I smirk at him, tilting my head to the side. "Well people aren't supposed to look as good as you do either, but obviously some rules just get broken."

His face flushes, the color still as mesmerizing as the first time I saw it. "Sh-Shush," he mumbles, running a hand through his silver hair, still damp from the shower he had just taken. I was sad when he had decided to change the color, saying that he had simply 'grown tired' of the orange. But somehow Jimin managed to pull off any color, it was truly unfair.

"But if you really must know," I say, taking slow steps toward the bed. Jimin watches me, his chest rising and falling with his soft breaths. I place one of my knees on the bed, leaning forward to place my lips against his ear. Jimin shudders as I whisper to him, "I was looking at you, Mr. Min."

Jimin sighs, but tenses as I press a kiss to the spot right below his ear, the skin soft under my lips. I turn his head towards me, pressing a light kiss to his lips. I try to pull back, but Jimin holds me there, returning my kiss by tenfold and turning it from sweet to passionate. He tugs on my arm, and I fall forward-landing so my legs are on either side of his, effectively straddling him.

"Say it again," his whispers against my lips.

I pull back just enough to look down at him. "Min Jimin."

Jimin pulls me back to him, our lips colliding once again. My body feels like it's on fire, a groan escaping me when Jimin tugs on my hair.

I reach out, my fingers sinking into the plush material of his robe as I push him down onto the bed, breaking the kiss. Jimin whines and attempts to sit back up, his eyes trained on my lips. I hold him there, a chuckle rising in my throat.

"Be a good boy and stay there, Jiminie."

"Bu-But-"

Bending down, I rest my lips against his neck, just close enough that they brushed the sensitive skin there when I spoke. "Only good boys get rewards, Jiminie. Do you not want your reward?"

"I want it!"

I sit back up, flashing him a smile. "Then listen to me, okay?"

He nods eagerly and I can't help but watch him for a moment. I take in his features, committing them all to memory: the heated look in his eyes, the blush that stains his plump cheeks, the way his hair fans out around his head like a halo against the white sheets beneath him.

He was too beautiful.

And he was mine.

Unable to hold myself back any longer, I kiss him, the fire in my veins only growing hotter when he moans into the kiss. I tangle my hands in his hair, holding him in place as I nip his bottom lip, asking for permission to continue.

Jimin happily obliges, opening his mouth and allowing me to slip my tongue inside. I explore him, his tongue dancing with my own as my hands trails down his side, going on a mission of its own.

When I feel the band of his underwear, my hand stops. Jimin's breath hitches as I slide my hand beneath the fabric. I stop for a moment, giving him a chance to pull away from the kiss and object, but he doesn't.

Continuing on, I move deeper until I can finally feel Jimin's dick. I wrap my hand around it and give it a tentative stroke, Jimin shuddering beneath me. I keep a slow, steady pace, stroking Jimin until he's a moaning mess beneath me.

"Yoongi," he whines, pulling back from the kiss.

"Yes love?"

"More. I need more." He thrusts into my hand, searching for more friction.

"Tsk, tsk." I say, shaking my head. I let go, pulling my hand back a bit and Jimin cries out at the loss of sensation. "What did I say about being a good boy Jiminie?"

"But-"

"But nothing. I thought you wanted your reward, but I guess not." I move, pretending to get off of the bed.

"I'll be good! I promise! Please, Yoongi!"

I stop, settling back into my previous spot. "Well, since you're so cute... I guess I can let it slide this time," I say, once again taking him into my hand. I stroke faster this time, Jimin's moans getting louder as I give him exactly what he wanted.

I press a line of kisses down his neck, suckling slightly on the skin of his collarbone before moving down to his chest. Occasionally nipping him, I make my way down to his nipples. Jimin groans as I take one of the buds into my mouth, sucking on it lightly.

His fingers tangle in my hair, holding me there. Pleasure rushes through me at his reaction. I swirl my tongue around his nipple, my hand still unrelenting in it's stroking. Jimin's thrusts start to become uneven, his breathing becoming more ragged.

"Yoo-Yoongi," he moans, his fingers fisting into my hair. My scalp stings as he pulls on the black strands, but it's a pain that sends bliss through me. "I'm-I'm gonna cum..."

Jimin groans angrily when I pull my hand away. His hand falls from my hair to the bed, his fingers twisting into the sheet. I raise my head, finally freeing Jimin's nipple from my mouth.

"Keep going," he begs, looking at me pleadingly.

I move up, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Don't worry, love. We're not done yet." I make quick work of stripping him of his robe and underwear, throwing them in a heap on the floor, which my clothes soon joined. I sit above Jimin, his legs on either side of me, my desire only growing at the sight of him.

I grab a small bottle from the drawer of the night stand. With shaking hands, I pour some of the lube into my palm. I'd never done this before and I wanted it to be enjoyable for Jimin. I read somewhere that if you didn't prepare them well enough, then it could hurt them. And I didn't want that for Jimin. I just wanted him to feel pleasure, no pain.

Sensing my unease, Jimin places his hand on my cheek, his thumb running across the skin soothingly. He gives me a reassuring smile, his cheeks still dusted with a light blush. "It's okay, Yoongi."

I reach up with my clean hand and cover his small hand with my own, happiness washing through me as I feel the silver band that rests on his finger-one that matches my own.

I once again claim his lips, the kiss slow but passionate. This wasn't just about having sex with him, this was about showing Jimin how much I loved him.

Slowly, I push a finger into him, Jimin tensing for a moment at the unfamiliar feeling. When he relaxes, I push another finger in, a soft moan coming from the man below me. I move my fingers, Jimin moaning as I prepare him for me.

I pull my fingers out, eliciting a small sound of disapproval from the younger as I line myself up with his entrance. Jimin makes no move to stop me, and I take that as a good sign. I push in slowly, a groan escaping me at the feeling of Jimin's walls tightening around me.

When I'm all the way in, I pause for a second, giving him a moment to adjust to me.

I pull almost the whole way out, leaving only the tip inside him before thrusting back in. Jimin moans, the sound encouraging me. I find a steady pace, thrusting into him fast and hard. Jimin's hands trail down to his own cock, stroking himself in time with my thrusts.

The sight of him nearly made me come undone, my stomach tightening as little moans escape him with each jerk.

I angle my hips and thrust in, searching for a specific spot. Jimin throws his head back, the loud moan he makes letting me know that I found it. I smirk proudly and continuously abuse his prostate, his moans becoming loader with each thrust.

"Ah! Yoongi... I-"

"I know," I moan, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Cum for me, Jiminie."

I sit back up and Jimin cries out, his walls tightening around me as he cums, coating his stomach and chest in the sticky white substance. Jimin continues to clench around me, coaxing me to my own end-the ball in my stomach growing tighter and tighter. My thrusts start to become more ragged, pleasure wracking through me and making my legs feel a little weak.

"Jimin!" I moan, thrusting into him one last time as I come undone.

I fall beside him, both of our chests rising with labored breaths. I turn towards him, brushing a few sweat-soaked strands of hair from his forehead. I lean over, placing a kiss to his forehead. I reach down, entangling our hands, the matching rings on them glinting in the light.

"I love you, Min Jimin," I say, gazing into the eyes of my other half.

"And I love you, Min Yoongi."

Jimin curled into my side, his head resting on my chest. He closes his eyes, his breath evening out as he starts to fall asleep.

"Shouldn't we get cleaned up?" I ask, pulling him closer to me.

"Too tired," he mumbles. "Let's do it tomorrow."

"Okay," I chuckle, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

I close my eyes, drifting to sleep beside my husband on the first night of the rest of our lives together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **This is really the end guys! I loved this story and I hope you guys did too! If you have any ideas for any other bonus scenes you want to see, just let me know and maybe I'll add them. But other than that, this is it!**

 **Thanks guys 3**


End file.
